


Cupid's Bullet

by johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Series: Mystrade Blooms [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Parent!lock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: A sniper tries to take out Mycroft Holmes.  Greg Lestrade is there to provide assistance... and possibly more... during his recovery.A group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This story is the transcript of the story we have created.Tags will be added and ratings updated as the story progresses.





	1. Shots Rang Out

Greg                      I had gotten an email about police officers needing to be at a reopening of a museum where a few people had made generous donations. I knew it was Mycroft and Sherlock, Sherlock and John stood on the steps ready to cut the ribbon while I was stood beside his brother to watch the crowd.

Sherlock               Standing on the steps I'm looking very grumpy, hands in my pockets and staring at the ribbon in something close to fear. I know Mycroft had set me up to be the one to do this idiotic ceremony. He had donated some of the Holmes fortune to the museum under a private account and had stipulated I be the one to cut the damn ribbon. Muttering to John I scowl at the crowds, "Why am I here? Why me? Why do I have to wear the death frisbee?" I'm tempted to grab my hat and fling it out across the stairs

John                      I nudge him, shifting Rosie on my hip. “Because they appreciate what you and Mycroft have done for them. And it’s great publicity. Both for the museum and for us.” I nudge him again. “Smile.”

Sherlock               My lips curl up in what is technically a smile, reaching to grab the shears which are presented to me and stepping forwards to the ribbon, muttering out of the corner of my rigid lips, "I'll have to plan my revenge on Mycroft carefully."

John                      I keep my smile, but my eyes communicate ‘you will not.’ to him.

Mycroft                 Lestrade stood beside me near the back of the crowd, as we watched Sherlock looking particularly surly near the wide red ribbon near the museum doors. "I would have thought he'd be more appreciative of a museum dedicated to science," I said with a smirk. Despite all evidence to the contrary, I knew he really hated being the center of attention. The only reason he agreed to my mandate was that John insisted, and the good doctor can be very persuasive.

Greg                      "It’s the standing in front of people, the publicity and having to smile that I think he's upset about." I smirked back at him, Mycroft being somebody who I met every couple month, whenever Sherlock would be nearing the end of a case.

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "Actually, Detective Inspector, it's probably more than I made him do it than anything else. I'm sure you've noticed he doesn’t take orders well. At least, not from most people," I shot a knowing glance in John's direction. After the curator finished his speech - in which he studiously avoided mention of the Holmes Family Trust's donation - Sherlock pasted on his most convincing smile, and stepped forward with the comically large scissors.

Greg                      I let out a small chuckle and shook my head, my eyes watching Sherlock begin to cut the ribbon until I heard two loud gunshots in my ear. It made my hearing ring, my eyes immediately scanning around and then froze on Mycroft on the ground with blood on his jacket. My stomach turned sickly.

Sherlock               I drop the shears as soon as the first gunshot sounds, lunging towards John to wrap myself around him, bending him so Rosie is between us and I'm covering as much of my blogger as possible, acting as a shield for them

Mycroft                 My eyes had been fixed on my brother, when I heard a loud pop, and felt pain radiating through my rib cage. I looked down to see a rapidly-spreading crimson stain on my jacket, when a second wave of pain came, and my knees buckled. I crumpled to the ground like a rag doll.

Greg                      "Shit. Get down, everybody, get down!" I shout loudly to the people around me and the PCs are getting everybody to cover, my own jacket coming off to push down on his chest where he'd been shot. I was bending over him to stop any more shots hitting him.

Sherlock               The crowd is erupting in panic, screaming and surging around, the police and security attempting to calm them. My heart is racing, clutching John and Rosie tight even as the little girl gives off a distressed wail from being squeezed

Mycroft                 Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and yet I still couldn't really focus on what is happening around me. I saw a distressed look on Lestrade's face as he leaned over me, and I tried to ask what has happened, but I couldn't seem to speak. I was terribly out of breath, and what little I could breathe burned like fire.

Greg                      "It’s alright Mycroft... help's on the way… just stay with me..." I stressed as I pressed down on his wounds and I was shielding most of him. I felt him grab my arm where he must have been in pain, his face paling horribly.

Sherlock               Lifting my head a little I try and half lift, half push John and Rosie into the cover of the museum doorway, breathing hard and pale, whispering, "There, there, my little Rosie, everything is all right. Papa and Daddy are right here"

Mycroft                 "Sshh... Sher... Sherlo..." I whispered. I couldn't get any air. The edges of my vision started turning dark.

Greg                      "It’s okay... just keep your eyes open..." I take one of my hands off my jacket to grip his hand and I was looking around trying to spot the detective myself. I could see his eyes shutting, ambulance sirens relieving everybody.

Sherlock               Pushing John and Rosie into the cover of the doorway I quickly check them both, murmuring to try and calm our daughter before sagging a little as they're both unhurt. Only then do I lift my head and look out over the surging, panicked crowd to try and see if anyone was injured.

Mycroft                 I could see that Lestrade wanted me to stay awake, but the draw of the darkness was too much, and my eyes closed. I was enveloped in the darkness, but I still heard him speaking to me, and to others, and I was gently moved about, presumably into an ambulance.

Greg                      My heart was still pounding as they got the top of his suit off, packaging him with bandages to stop the bleeding and it’s just when they'd shut the ambulance doors that I saw Sherlock running over. I had to stop him, so they could get him to the hospital and to also reassure him.

Sherlock               Dashing over to where I last saw my brother I pause, spinning around and yelling at Lestrade, "Where's Mycroft? Where is he Lestrade?"

Greg                      "He's in the ambulance, he was hit. twice, I think but he's being taken to the best place possible." I somehow said calmly and wrapped my arms around him where he was trying to get to the ambulance that had just started to pull away.

Sherlock               Struggling, I yell, almost scream after the ambulance, "Let me go with him. Let me go. He's hurt."

Greg                      "We need to let the ambulance get him to Hospital Sherlock, don’t worry, I'll take you. I'll take you to see him." I said over his shouting, feeling him punching my back but I had to get him to calm down if we were going to go anywhere.

Sherlock               Panting hard, I try to pull back, then my face goes even paler, staring at Lestrade in horror, "His blood... you're covered in his blood"

Greg                      "I know, I know… he was shot in the chest I think, I stopped the bleeding with my jacket..." I sighed when he pulled back to look at me and my shirt was scattered with it. My jacket had been left on the floor by the paramedics and you could see splashes of blood on my trousers.

Sherlock               My hand goes to my own chest with a pang, wincing and then trying to turn, "I'm getting John and Rosie. I need one of your panda cars, Lestrade."

Greg                      "Come in my car. All of you so I know where you are. Where are John and Rosie?" I stress and hold him a little tighter, following his line of sight where a couple PC's were talking to John while a paramedic checked over Rosie.

Sherlock               I'm determined now to get back to John and Rosie, tugging on Lestrade hard, snarling my words, "You'll use your lights and sirens to get us there for my brother"

Greg                      "Of course I will, it’s a bloody shooting in a public place." I walk along with Sherlock but keep one arm around him, my arms taking Rosie for a minute, so John could look over his partner. I tried to breathe when I got to the wheel of my car and my hands were so steady.

Sherlock               Clutching John, I swallow, "Mycroft, John. He's been shot. Chest. Hospital." Luckily, John is calm and collected as usual, walking me to the police car and settling me in the front next to Lestrade while he climbs in the back with Rosie

Greg                      It was mainly my work head that was keeping my hands so still and how I kept my cool driving. I could register John speaking words to Sherlock now and again, Rosie mainly clutching to Johns chest.

Sherlock               Leaning over I imagine I'm speaking calmly to Lestrade but, beyond my notice, my voice has a whining, fearful tone to it, "You're still covered in his blood Lestrade. So much blood."

Greg                      "I know Sherlock, I know.  I'll have to find a change of shirt at the hospital." I muttered, and my stomach was still turning horribly, my swallowing pushing it down, but I knew I would need to throw up when John and Sherlock went into the hospital.

Sherlock               Snapping now, "Can't you go any faster Lestrade? What use are these silly panda cars if you can't get me to the hospital for my brother?"

Greg                      "I’m trying." I whispered and reminded myself to breathe, lights and sirens going on as soon as we were onto a main road and we managed to get to the hospital in under 10 minutes. I knew Mycroft would have gotten there first and I parked the nearest to the door.

Sherlock               The car hasn't even stopped moving before I'm wrenching the door open, tumbling out with none of my usual grace, yelling, "John! Stay with Rosie. Keep both of you safe and out of direct sight of snipers." before I'm racing towards the entrance, coat flying behind me

Greg                      I got out of the car once I'd parked and saw John rush in behind him, my hands starting to shake as I leant against the wall beside the doors. I felt my stomach turn again and I turned away from the door to empty my stomach of the little coffee and toast I'd had this morning before work.

Sherlock               Slamming my fist on the desk I bark, "Mycroft Holmes....no wait, forget it. I'll find himself, " before tearing off again into the depths of the hospital, guided by my own knowledge having been there so much

Greg                      I cough a little and wretch but don’t bring anything up, my hand wiping my mouth and I soon found a nurse that would lend me a pair of blue scrubs since my clothes were now technically evidence because I'd been standing next to Mycroft when he was shot.

Sherlock               Lestrade finally finds me sitting in a quiet corridor, turned in slightly to John with Rosie on my lap, my eyes closed and face pale as I struggle to rein in my emotions

Greg                      "Where is he?" I ask softly and stay standing with my hands in the pockets of the scrubs, it a dark blue colour that oddly matched my eyes. I could still see Rosie clinging to one of her papa's shirts.

Rosie                     Papa is sad. I stand on the seat next to him and pat his head and kiss his cheek like he does to me. "Dere dere. It's ok."

Sherlock               My head doesn't lift, my voice calm now and level, "In surgery. He...he may not make it. Extensive damage." Reaching my hand, I touch my fingers to Rosie's curls and then her cheek before trying to pull her close into my lap for a cuddle

Greg                      "He's in the best place possible, Sherlock.  These doctors can do wonders." I sighed, and John knew that I wasn’t trying to give his partner any false hope about his brother just in case he didn’t make it. He swallowed back vomit again.

Sherlock               Glancing up I give Lestrade a haunted, lost little look over Rosie's head, "I didn't want him to come today. I said he would only annoy me."

Greg                      "It’s not your fault. He came of his own accord and there's no point doing the whole ‘what if’ thoughts.” I said as I paced the little sitting area we were in, my nails having blood underneath them even though I'd scrubbed them well.

Sherlock               Burying my face into John's shoulder, my voice comes muffled, "He came to aggravate me Lestrade. He knew I'd look over and see his smug face."

Greg                      "We didn’t know this was going to happen Sherlock but he's where he needs to be right now." I chew on my lip, ending up sitting on the floor against the dead end of the wall watching doctors and nurses speed past for the next 4 hours.

Sherlock               Huddled with my adopted family, I watch the nurses and doctors, my thoughts too fuzzy and hazy to even deduce them. John falls asleep leaning on my shoulder and Rosie on my lap as we wait for news.

Surgeon                I walk into the waiting area. "Mr. Holmes?" I say quietly, not sure which of the men sitting there is my patient's brother.

Sherlock               Sitting straight up my breath catches, nodding, thoughts whizzing around as I try to deduce the surgeon, frowning, "He's alive."

John                      I sit up when Sherlock stirs suddenly. My hand goes to his where his arms were wrapped around Rosie.

Greg                      I'd snapped awake when I heard new voices, my head spinning where I'd thrown up before and I looked up to see a surgeon standing with Sherlock. My heart was now in my mouth.

Surgeon                "Yes, barely. The bullet missed his heart, but not by much. The tissue damage was pretty extensive. His collar bone is a mess - practically shattered. The next 24 hours are critical."

Sherlock               My grip on Rosie tightens, trying not to wake the little girl as I glance at John with a vulnerable look, "Take Rosie home. I'll stay here with my brother." my eyes slide over to Lestrade, a calmness coming into my voice, raising my chin, "You should go home also Lestrade."

Greg                      "I'll stay with him as well, I’m sure the Yard are going to see us to debrief us anyway pretty soon." I sighed as I gripped the wall to stand, agreeing that John and Rosie should go home at least.

John                      I nod. “I’ll get Mrs. Hudson to look in on her. I’ll come back, as soon as she’s down.”

Rosie                     I grab onto papa when he hands me to daddy. "No papa. I stay."

John                      “Come on, honey. Let’s go see Granny.”

Sherlock               Swallowing, I shake my head, speaking to Rosie as if she were an adult, "No Rosie. Papa has to stay here a little while and your daddy is rather tired. Go and make sure he gets something to eat and some sleep, for me."

Rosie                     "No! Papa is sad. We don't leave sad Papa!" Papa wants us to go home so maybe we should. I hand him my favoritest bee doll to keep him company.

John                      My lips form a thin line. “I don’t want you to be alone.” I say taking Rosie from him. “I’m coming right back.”  I tiptoe up to press a kiss to his lips.

Sherlock               Taking the doll, I manage a small smile, holding it tight, "I am sure this will comfort me greatly. I shall look after Bee and return him later." Leaning over I try and kiss John's lips gently, "No. Stay with Rosie. I have Lestrade here as he's being stubborn also."

Greg                      "One of you has to have sleep to look after Rosie so John, head home and get a couple hours.  You can come back then." I say rather more sternly than I meant before shuffling off to find me and Sherlock some coffee for a long night.

John                      I give him a look that says, “you know that’s not what I mean.” I ignore him. “I’ll be back.” I say squeezing his hand, before letting go and walking away, down the hall.

Sherlock               Watching John go I allow myself a little moment of actually showing my emotions on my face, as I'm alone in the corridor, lifting my hand and rubbing it over my eyes and mouth, irritated at the dampness I feel there

Surgeon                We will be moving him to ICU in a few minutes. He's sedated at the moment, and on a ventilator, but you can see him for a few minutes once he's been moved.

Sherlock               Taking a deep breath, I straighten, nodding, "I know where it is. You will probably get a phone call arranging a private room for him. I suggest you follow what the voice says to the letter."

Surgeon                Yes, about that... we already got a call. He is being moved to a room by himself, nearest the nurses' station. I will have a nurse let you know when you can see him.

Greg                      I'd found some cheap coffee from the hospital cafe that was still just about open and found Sherlock on his own again in the corridor. I offered the plastic cup to him, trying to hold back the guilt in the back of my head saying I should have been more vigilant. Done something.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes, I nod to Lestrade, taking the coffee but not drinking it, instead striding off, "Come Gavin. We have a small window to see my brother."

Greg                      "Did the surgeon say anything else to you?" I asked as we shuffled round to the private room next to the nurses’ station and I just felt like I wasn’t walking in my own body. It was an odd feeling.

Sherlock               Nodding to Lestrade I lie without even a pause, "Yes. He told me that you needed to rest as you were dangerously tired and sickly." Striding into the room I point to a rather comfortable looking chair, "He told me to tell you to rest there."

Anthea                  **Text to Sherlock** \- I've arranged everything, but let me know if you need anything else. Cots and blankets should be arriving soon.

Greg                      "You're a terrible liar.  "I roll my eyes as I slump in the chair and rub my face with one hand, taking a breather before looking over Mycroft who was needing help to breathe. His vitals were good and that's what I was focusing on.

Sherlock               **Text to Anthea** Thank you. I suppose saying I'll keep you informed is redundant. -SH

Anthea                  **Text to Sherlock** \- Of course. But if it makes you feel better...

Sherlock               Ignoring Lestrade, I move towards Mycroft, my breath catching as I look at him, shaking my head, half in denial that the shattered, pale body covered in tubes and bandages is my brother.

Sherlock               Clutching the bee toy in my hands I hesitate, then slide the toy under one of my brother's limp hands, nodding sternly, "This is Bee. You have to look after him, Mycroft, or Rosie will come after you and probably insult you. I've been training her to do so. She's actually picking it up very quickly."

Greg                      I let out a little laugh at that, pushing it down when Sherlock glared at me again. I finished my coffee and rubbed at the back of my neck as there were many things I wanted to say to Sherlock, but they just didn't come out of my mouth.

Sherlock               Marching towards the other chair in the room, I drag it nosily across the floor till it's next to Mycroft's bed, glaring at Lestrade as if daring him to say anything. Flopping down I huff, "You should get one of the nurses to bring you something to eat. We may be here a while. My brother is such a drama queen he'll draw out being like this for as long as he can."

Greg                      "I'm fine. Thank you. He was asking after you. When the paramedics got there." I waved at first and let the silence drop for a couple minutes before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. I didn't know if he'd wanted to know or not.

Sherlock               My face twists a little at that, quickly looking away from Lestrade and then, finding my gaze on Mycroft, dropping it to the floor instead before grabbing the lapels of my coat and pulling them, sweeping myself up into a detective burrito and curling up in the chair without answering.


	2. Hospital

Greg                      I didn't know when I dropped off but I stirred around 5am to find a nurse checking over Mycroft’s vitals and no Sherlock. I guessed he'd gone home or not far from the hospital, ignoring my phone with messages from people at work just to have a moment alone with the elder Holmes brother.

John                      Sherlock and I reentered the room with a tray from the cafeteria. Coffee and toast for Greg too. “Hey Greg. Coffee?” Sherlock flops back into his chair, munching the last of a piece of toast I was making him eat.

Sherlock               Scowling at John, then sparing one for Lestrade too I quickly settle, peering at my brother and making sure Bee is still in place under his hand

Greg                      "Please." I smiled tiredly, and I was still in scrubs, a blanket from one of the nurses around my shoulders as I leant forward for the coffee first rather than the toast. My stomach still felt a bit dodgy from yesterday.

John                      “Sherlock, your coffee.” I say handing him his coffee, not giving him a choice.

Mycroft                 I could hear voices. They sounded very far away.

Sherlock               Gripping the coffee tight in both hands I make no move to drink it, "I wanted tea."

Greg                      "Did Rosie get to sleep alright?" I asked as I took small bites of toast along with a mouthful of coffee in between. I ignored Sherlock's childish wants with the situation we were in.

Sherlock               Pondering something I lean over, testing the coffee is just lukewarm before trying to dip Mycroft's finger in it, leaving it there

Anthea                  **Text to Sherlock** Bags with spare clothes, toiletries, and phone chargers are on way.

Mycroft                 My mind was still very clouded, but I could make out Lestrade's voice, and John's... and Sherlock's. A wave of relief tried to wash over me, immediately swamped by the fuzziness in my brain. The steady beeping I've been hearing changes slightly... my heartbeat?

John                      “Yes. She wasn’t happy that her Papa wasn’t there to tuck her in, but she went down.” I look over at Sherlock. “You were meant to be drinking that. You need the fluids.” I glare at him, but my eyes show sympathy and love.

Sherlock               I keep my gaze on the Mycroft finger I have dipped in the coffee, murmuring, "Studies have shown that even patients in comas may be able to perceive sensations."

Greg                      "Good and you can do shifts of heading home with Rosie, coming back here." I said as I pulled Sherlock’s coffee cup away from him and put it back on the tray if he wasn't going to be drinking it.

Mycroft                 I felt something soft under my hand. I tried to squeeze it, but my arms were like lead, and I only managed to get my fingers to twitch slightly.

Sherlock               My attention is diverted just as Mycroft's finger twitches, huffing, "That's mine. Give it back. I was using it."

Mycroft                 My eyes refuse to open, so I decided to identify the soft object under my hand by touch. Unfortunately, my muscles are not responding properly - I must be sedated, I realize - and all I can do is pull my hand to the side, and the soft object is gone. The talking in the room suddenly stops.

Sherlock               Turning back from the coffee tray I freeze, watching Bee fall as if in slow motion before making a grab for it, "Mycroft?"

Mycroft                 My fingers twitched.

John                      I stand before Sherlock does and go to the opposite side of the bed. I look at Greg. “Call the nurse.”

Sherlock               Clutching Bee tightly in my hands I don't go nearer to the bed, looking between Mycroft and John, "Is... he waking?"

Mycroft                 I could hear Sherlock again... he sounded closer... and worried. My heart jumped - he must be all right

John                      “I’m not sure.” I turn to Mycroft. “Mycroft can you hear us?” I say a bit louder. “Try to move your hand again.”

Mycroft                 I felt like I was climbing out of a dark hole... everything was so hard... I managed to get my fingers to twitch again, as John had asked.

Sherlock               Gasping, I lean closer too, speaking loud and very fast, words tumbling out over each other, "You've been shot in two places but you're alive and we're here and Lestrade is here but I'm not sure he counts and Bee is also here but you threw him to the ground."

Greg                      I'd frozen merely when I saw Mycroft’s fingers twitch, it obviously taking a lot of effort for him with the way his heart rate was going. I found a nurse who watched over his vitals and went about lowering his sedation bit by bit until he's semi-conscious.

John                      “That’s good, Mycroft, very good. You’re at the hospital and you’re safe. Try to rest some.” I squeeze his forearm.

Sherlock               Tilting my head slightly I blurt out, "Well you're not entirely safe as you're still very ill and we haven't found the sniper."

Greg                      "Sherlock. Not the time or place." I warned where Mycroft was starting to come around some more, my instinct being to go over to hold his hand, so he knew he was okay, but I stayed at the end of the bed with John at his side.

Mycroft                 The fog in my brain was starting to clear a little bit, but I was still very disoriented. I open my eyes a little, and saw John standing next to me. He must be responsible for the pressure on my arm.

Sherlock               Staying back still I clutch Bee so tight his seams are in danger of popping, watching Mycroft's face with naked nervousness

Greg                      I smiled when I saw Mycroft’s eyes open a little at John and knew he'd be wanting to pull the tube from his throat any minute. Thankfully, the nurse was sticking close, knowing how disorientating the painkillers they give you can be.

John                      Mycroft looks up at me. “Hey, Mycroft. How are you feeling?”

Sherlock               I'm quiet now, letting John handle things in his calm, efficient doctor voice

Mycroft                 I looked up at John standing next to me. He seemed relieved. My eyes drifted around the room and was able to make it out Sherlock standing by the window.

Greg                      I watched his eyes scan the room and look at Sherlock, his heart rate seeming to calm down, so he must have been realizing where he was. I was stood with my arms folded trying not to look like a doctor to junior doctors walking around.

John                      I watched him look around. “Yes, Sherlock is here, being insufferable as always.” I lowered my head and voice, “But he hasn’t left. I had to threaten him with an experiment ban to get him to eat a triangle of toast.”

Sherlock               Shuffling forwards a little I attempt to slide Bee under Mycroft's hand once more, sternly telling him, "Don't drop my daughter's toy again brother."

Mycroft                 I look down at the stuffed toy Sherlock is putting under my hand. I make a valiant effort at rolling my eyes.

Greg                      I snigger as I see Mycroft’s little eye roll, all three pairs of eyes going to me. "See that hasn't changed." I quirked and tried to smile softly to Mycroft who seemed to be waking up even more.

Mycroft                 My vision was clearing more, and I saw Lestrade standing at the end of the bed. At least, I thought it was Lestrade - he looked more like one of the medical staff.  I looked at him questioningly.

Greg                      "It is me, don't worry. I'm not gonna start poking and prodding you." I joked to ease the tension a bit more, my heart pounding when Mycroft started to choke on the tube. That's when John had to intervene to keep him calm while I shouted for the nurse.

Sherlock               My eyes widen, stepping towards the bed and holding my hands out, "John? What's happening?"

Mycroft                 The tube down my throat was irritating, making me cough. I started to reach for it, when John grabbed my hand.

John                      “I think the anesthesia for his throat might be wearing off.” Mycroft tried to reach for the tube. “No, leave it. Just hang on a minute.”

Greg                      A nurse came flying in when I called her, moving Sherlock out the way to help John. "It's alright Mr. Holmes, just relax and we'll have it out in a minute. Nice deep breath." she said reassuringly and held Mycroft’s hand while John removed the tube.

Mycroft                 The offending tube removed, I coughed again, only to be treated to a searing pain in my chest.

Sherlock               Looking at the nurse I almost snap, "Why is he in so much pain? Stop it."

Nurse                    "We’re giving him morphine, Mr. Holmes, and he's been on Ketamine so is going to be a bit spaced out for a while.”  She turned to Mycroft.  “Just relax Mr. Holmes, you're alright and we'll sort your pain." she said very calmly to Mycroft with the wince on his face.

Mycroft                 "Stop it." I whispered, glaring at Sherlock.

Sherlock               Glaring back at Mycroft, I snap, "Don't tell me to stop it, Mycroft. I wish I could stop it but somehow these feelings of concern for you keep appearing."

Mycroft                 "Leave... nurse... alone..." I gasped, feeling like I had just run for 20 minutes. I still couldn't catch my breath. It got easier when John put the oxygen mask over my face.

Sherlock               My hands rise a little more, my face falling, "All right Mycroft. I'll pick on targets less likely to give you an unexpected enema if I annoy them."

Greg                      "Boys. Not the time or place. We should go find something to eat so Mycroft can get a little rest." I spoke up when I could see the brothers glaring at one another and the nurse had left to deal with another patient

Sherlock               Flopping down in the chair, I fold my arms, "You go and eat Gavin. I'll stay here. There's a bag arriving soon with a change of clothes for us each, chargers and other bits."

Mycroft                 "Go... home... 'Lock..." I rasped, my eyes starting to get heavy again. The next dose of morphine was kicking in, apparently.

Sherlock               Kicking my long legs out in front of me I scowl into the distance, "NoPe." I pop the P in a way I know irritates my brother.

Mycroft                 "Prat..." I whispered, with a small smile on my face. "Am glad... you're ok... was worried..." I continued.

Sherlock               My voice is rather small, coming from the depths of my upturned collar, "You had me concerned brother. I was worried I would be the eldest and have to be an adult for once."

Mycroft                 I laughed weakly. "Heaven... forbid..." I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them, to find Sherlock standing over me, his hand over mine.

Sherlock               Squeezing Mycroft's hand, I don't speak, just stand there for a few moments holding it. My head is slightly bowed before lifting, staring intently at my brother with a range of emotions in my eyes from worry to fear to fondness.

Mycroft                 The morphine was putting a pleasant haze over everything. Best of all, the pain had ebbed to a dull ache. I looked into Sherlock's eyes, swirling with colors. I blinked slowly several times, until my eyes were too heavy open again, and I drifted off.

Sherlock               Squeezing his hand again I hold it for a while longer as he sleeps, watching him carefully, before finally sitting back down and retreating to my mind palace... after making sure Bee is firmly still in place


	3. Recovery Begins

**_It's now a week later. Mycroft's recovery is going well. He is no longer in ICU. Collar bone has been repaired (required additional surgery)._ **

 

Mycroft                 I was unsuccessful in cajoling Anthea into bringing me some files to review - something about being in the hospital meaning I was unable to work, she claimed - so I settled for reading a copy of the Times that the nurse had brought. I was in the middle of an article about some scandal in the entertainment world when I heard a rustling of fabric. "Good morning, Sherlock." I said without looking up from my paper.

Sherlock               Walking into Mycroft's room, my head is down, flipping over pages on the clipboard I hold and occasionally scribbling on the bottom of one or two, "Anthea is having adjustments made to your home to allow you easier access. I didn't think to inquire what they are. Locks on the fridge maybe." Flopping down into the chair I flip over another page, scanning it

Mycroft                 "I am aware, thank you." Anthea and I had spoken at length about what would be needed, if I were to be discharged next week. "She will also be speaking to Dr. Watson, as the only way the hospital is willing to let me leave next week is with a promise of direct medical supervision."

Sherlock               Waving the pen at him I shrug, then go back to signing the papers. "No need. I'm signing off all that needs to be done right now." Scrunching my nose, I flip the clipboard around and show him one of the papers with a messy signature at the bottom, "John's writing is really very bad. You would expect someone with that much education to have a better signature, really."

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "Medical professionals take a class on how to make their writing completely unreadable, brother. I'm sure of it."

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes, I flip to another page, signing it, "It makes it almost too easy to forge. I'm not sure even John knows what his signature looks like."

Mycroft                 I finally set down my paper, and looked at Sherlock, hunched over the clipboard. He was deflecting. "Sherlock..." I said with a warning in my tone.

Sherlock               Flipping the last of the papers I add a flourish that I'm positive John would be proud of if that was actually his signature, nodding, "Once I turn these papers over to the consultant you can leave with me. So..." glancing around brightly, "I need to get you packed to leave later today."

Mycroft                 "Sherlock, I am not leaving today, and you know it. I was shot, you know..." I scowled at him. "Making light of this doesn't make it any easier."

Sherlock               Hopping to my feet, I gesture with the clipboard, beaming at my brother, "I'll go and drop this paperwork in, pack you up and we can be off. I'll text Anthea to send a car to pick us up."

Mycroft                 I shifted uncomfortably. The pain had lessened over time, but I knew that I would need the narcotics a bit longer.

Sherlock               Trotting out the room I vanish for a short period, before reappearing, still beaming and rubbing my hands, "Now, let’s pack your things. The pharmacy is preparing all your drugs to take home with us and a wheelchair is being provided"

Mycroft                 "SHERLOCK, STOP IT!" I bellowed, wincing at the stab of pain. "I am not going home today." I leaned back on the pillows, gasping for breath.

Sherlock               Freezing in my steps, I spin on my heel to face him. My expression crumbles a little, "Mycroft. I'm perfectly capable of looking after you at home. I've had first-hand experience of a gunshot injury to the chest as well as second hand experience of observing John for seven years now." moving swiftly to the bed I grab his pillows, plumping them, "You must calm yourself and instead be happy you're getting out of here."

Mycroft                 "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were _trying_ to kill me, little brother."

Sherlock               My arms are filled with the rather boring and trite books that were dropped off in the hopes my brother would read them, as well as bundles of his pajamas, looking around for a bag to stuff them in, "You'll feel so much better when you're home, brother. Trust me. This place is filled with quacks and idiots"

John                      I walk down the hall with Rosie in my arms. As we approach the room we hear Mycroft and Sherlock talking. “Papa!” Rosie squeals. We enter the room.

Sherlock               Dropping my arm load of books and pajamas immediately with a clatter I kneel, opening my arms, "My little Rosie."

John                      I smile warmly at Sherlock, handing Rosie over. “Hello, Mycroft how are you feeling?” I ask walking around Sherlock to the side of the bed with all the monitors.

Mycroft                 "Sore, tired, and exasperated," I said with a huff. "Will you tell my stubborn brother that I'm not going home today? He won't listen to reason..."

Sherlock               Settling Rosie on my hip I give Mycroft a little glare, "I'm fully prepared to give you all the time and attention you need Mycroft. Stop treating me like I'm a child."

John                      “What have the Doctors said?” I ask.

Mycroft                 "That I'm healing well, but pain management is still an issue. I need a bit more time, to ensure the bone is knitting as hoped. Three or four days, at a minimum."

Sherlock               "What rubbish, "I snap as I set Rosie down among the books, "The pharmacy is preparing all the pain medication you need and releasing it to my care."

John                      “What? They can’t honestly think that’s a good idea?” I look from Mycroft to Sherlock and back.

Mycroft                 I smirked at Sherlock. "I suspect Sherlock may have... persuaded them..."

John                      “Mycroft, part of this is your choice too. If you feel you need to stay a few more days, then you should.”

Mycroft                 I smiled. At least Dr. Watson had some sense. "Yes, I think I should stay a few more days. At least."

Sherlock               Throwing my arms up I cry out, rather wounded with exaggerated hurt seeping out of every word, "FINE! I'll go and get the paperwork back and tell them to stop the process as my brother is a big drama queen who is enjoying being molested by quack doctors." with that I sweep my coat around myself and huff off out of the door

John                      I roll my eyes after him and turn back to Mycroft. “So how are you really doing?”

Mycroft                 "I'm managing. The nurses are keeping me supplied with newspapers, and Anthea has had reading material from home sent in, though she is steadfastly refusing to discuss work in my presence." I scowled. I looked at Rosie, stacking books on the floor. "I assume young Rosie is none the worse for wear from the event?"

John                      I smile. “She misses Sherlock at home during the day, but we are both glad he’s coming home at night.” I say looking at her too.

Mycroft                 "Children are resilient. I'm sure she will have completely forgotten the event soon." I nodded.

Sherlock               Striding back into the room I'm shredding all the rather incriminating paperwork into shreds before tossing it up so it falls like confetti around us, glaring at Mycroft as if to say a word

Mycroft                 Looking at Sherlock for a moment, I roll my eyes, then smile as Rosie starts to giggle, picking up the bits of paper and trying to throw them overhead.

John                      I shake my head grinning at Rosie, then at Sherlock.

Sherlock               "John." Folding my arms, I turn to fix John in a slightly pouty stare, "Tell my brother that I'm perfectly capable of looking after him at home."

John                      “Maybe but not for a few more days. Mycroft still need to be under the care of the doctors. He needs the pain management that the hospital is providing.” I say giving him a stern look.

Sherlock               My look grows harder, snapping, "I could care for him. I know how. I observed you when you cared for me after my own gunshot wound."

John                      My face falls at the memory. “That was different.”

Sherlock               "I..." pausing, I watch his face, realising I've gone a little too far before murmuring, "Bit not good?"

John                      I shake my head, turning back to Mycroft. “When the doctors say you are ready to go home, we can all help look after you. Or I’m sure Anthea and I can work together to find some in home healthcare?”

Anthea                  "Agreed" I state as I enter the room and little Rosie sees me and comes running and squealing towards me. I crouch down and catch her in my arms as she fiercely wraps her around me. Kissing the top of her head and holding her for a minute, I'm reminded of doing this exact same thing to my aunt Martha many years ago. I stand again when Rosie runs off to fetch a toy she wants to show me. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us, I need to discuss some work issues with our patient" and I give a slight smirk to Mycroft. "It'll just be a few minutes."

John                      Sherlock grabs Rosie and I follow them out into the hall.

Greg                      I'd just come from Scotland Yard where the chief inspector had told me that I was having at least a month's absence due to holiday and leave to cope with what had happened. I was fine, trying to relax my expression as I saw Sherlock and John leaving Mycroft’s room with Rosie.

John                      “Oh hey Greg!” I wave to him as he makes his way towards us.

Greg                      "Hey. How is he?" I said softly, beaming at Rosie when she grinned at me. I saw she was holding the Bee that Mycroft had once had.

Sherlock               Grumbling a little I stand with Rosie tight in my arms, glaring at the closed door and shuffling closer to see if I can overhear what's going on inside

John                      “He’s better. Still having some pain. They are waiting for the bones to show that they are healing properly before releasing him. A few more days at least.” I answer.

Sherlock               "It could have been today, "I add quickly in a stubborn tone

John                      “No, it couldn’t have.” I answer sternly, glaring at Sherlock.

Greg                      "I don't think he's in the condition to be released today, really. It's only been a week." I folded my arms across my chest and glanced in where Mycroft was talking with Anthea

Sherlock               "I could be looking after him right now at home, "I snap at them both. "I want to look after him. He needs me."

Greg                      "Sherlock, I get you wanna help him and you have but you're not a trained doctor. He really needs trained care or someone who's had a lot of medical training at least." I explained, seeing Rosie look up at her dad.

Sherlock               My shoulders slump just a little, "I've been observing John. It doesn’t look that hard."

Greg                      "It does take a lot out of you and you guys know I'm always around to take a shift if you need some sleep or just want to do something together with Rosie." I shrugged as I had nothing better to do.

John                      I look at Sherlock. “Why don’t we go get some lunch. We could take Rosie to the park for a bit.”

Sherlock               Glaring at Lestrade I shake my head, "How far along are you in your investigations about the one responsible for shooting my brother, Geoff?"

Greg                      "We’re at a dead-end at the moment.  The chief is forcing me to take time off, so I can't even investigate for you Sherlock..." I sighed, my head thinking that Dimmock wasn't going to do much better.

Sherlock               My jaw drops a little, looking scandalized, "You can't take time off. Who's in charge now?"

Greg                      "I'm being forced to take time off, Sherlock, and it's Dimmock." I said with a shake of my head and saw Anthea heading for the door.

Sherlock               "Dimmock?" Blinking I pull my lips into a sneer, "Who?"

Greg                      "He's another DI that works the night shifts." I said softly, knowing Sherlock wouldn't know who he was but I told him anyway.

Sherlock               Thinking a moment, I blurt out, "Oh! Not-Greg."

Greg                      "Yeah, that one." I nod and glance in on Mycroft again.

Sherlock               Jiggling Rosie on my hip I spit, "He's worse than you are Gary. He'll need my help." Pausing, I roll my top lip, "In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't contacted me yet."

Anthea                  I see them all huddled outside the door as I walk towards it when Rosie turns her head in Sherlock's arms to see me coming and smiles widely at me through the glass. I briefly turn around as I reach for the door and remind Mycroft that I have everything under control and will contact him should anything critical arise. He clearly isn't pleased with this though. When I step into the hall I take Rosie with her outstretched arms from Sherlock who begrudgingly releases her before I turn to the group of men. "Greg, once Mycroft is released in a couple days, your help would be greatly appreciated. Until we uncover who was behind this attack, discretion and additional twenty-four hour protection from you would be, I think the best solution. I could have someone bring you and some of your belongings to his home later today so you can get settled?"

Sherlock               My jaw drops a little, then I give a glare at Rosie, "You're in the arms of a traitor young miss."

Rosie                     "No Not a tater." I love my Antea. Why would Papa call her a ugly vegible.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I put my finger to my lips, trying to shush her

Rosie                     I put Papa finger in my mouth but a pit is out. "No honey! Yucky.

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, sure. I could do the main shifts if you want since I don't really have anything else to do." I shrugged with my hands moving to my pockets, thinking it couldn't be that bad of an idea.

Anthea                  "I don't think you quite understand. You would need to be watching over him 24/7 until we catch the shooter. He is likely to try again once we take Mycroft outside the protections of this hospital. You'll move into a guest bedroom, but you will not be able to leave the house."

Greg                      "I've been trained in first aid and I've had to stay in safe houses for days on end so I think I'll be fine." I said a bit more sternly and I was used to getting no sleep anyway with what happened at the opening.

Anthea                  "Yes, I'm well aware of your other skills, Gregory" I say with a slight smirk. "I'll have a driver come by here in an hour to take you back to your apartment and pick up anything you need to bring to the house. This will allow you to get settled there and secure the home once the crews are done installing the medical equipment."

Greg                      "I might as well stay for the month I'm off work. Gives those two a break with Rosie." I then suggested and nodded to Sherlock and John, the pair having more commitments then I did.

Sherlock               "And where do I come into all this?" I shoot a glare at Anthea, "He's my brother after all?"

John                      I nod. “I can come by every day to check his dressings.”

Anthea                  "Sherlock, I believe your talents are needed at the Yard in helping DI Dimmock."

Rosie                     "Myca. Wan my Myca." I see my Unca Myca in the window. He's reading. He likes me to be there when he reads in bed.

Greg                      "So it's all sorted." I smiled and knew we weren't going to be discussing it with Mycroft and I wondered what his opinion on it would be.

Sherlock               Pausing, I give serious consideration to her words, my eyes lighting a little, "Not-greg is always eager to work with me..."

John                      “I can see what Molly is doing today. I can come with you to meet Dimmock.” I suggest.

Sherlock               "I'm sure it will all be very boring John," I sigh, shaking my head, "Not-Greg always seems to take great delight in sitting me down with coffee for long chats during cases."

Rosie                     I wiggle and wiggle in hopes of being set down. "Down now. Please. Tank you." Forever passes and I'm still not down. "Now pleasethankyou!"

Anthea                  "Glad that's all settled then" and I give Rosie a kiss and hand her back to Sherlock who has been alternating giving me the stink-eye and smiling at Rosie the entire time I've been holding her before she wanted to get back down. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the office. You know how to reach me if needed."

Rosie                     Forever! I throw Bee at Papa. "I. Wan'. My. Myca!"

Sherlock               Wincing, Bee pings off my nose, trying to hold the little girl and grab her toy at the same time, looking at John with a pleading look, "Maybe Rosie can spend some time with Mycroft while you feed me John?"

Rosie                     Happy bounce. "Yes John."

John                      My eyes narrow at that. “He’s recovering. We can’t just leave her here.”

Greg                      "I'm popping in to see Mycroft now anyway. Uncle Greg can take Rosie in.." I grin down at her and then look between the pair.

Sherlock               Swinging her back and forth I kiss her hair, trying to return Bee to her, "Gary could help look after her. See." I speak to Rosie now, "Do you want to go with your uncle Gravy?"

Rosie                   "Gay-gay. Yay." Unca G has the nearest hugs. "Myca now?" My Myca needs me, I can tell.

Sherlock               Nodding calmly and seriously, I hold Rosie and Bee out to Lestrade, "Here Gay-gay, take her in to Mycroft and keep an eye on them both."

Greg                      "Yeah, come on then Rosie. Let’s go see uncle Myc." I grin as I pick her up and I'd always wanted kids of my own, but Caroline never did. Rosie was the closest to that.

Rosie                     "Ok. Bye bye, Papa. Les go Gahm."

Mycroft                 I looked up from my book to see Lestrade walking in with Rosie in his arms. I smiled, "Hello, Rosie. How are you today?"

Greg                      I make a stupidest face as Rosie holds into me and her Bee, my hands sitting her on the edge of the bed so she could at least talk to Mycroft a little easier. I took the chair beside his bed.

Rosie                     "You need me." I get out of Gaygs arms and crawl up to lay my head on Mycas pillow.

Mycroft                 "Yes, of course I do," I wince just a little as I move over, giving Rosie a spot to snuggle up alongside me, and patting her back. "Thank you for letting Bee stay with me. He was very helpful."

Greg                      I held back a full grin as Rosie snuggled up beside him and how Mycroft was with her. I folded my arms across my chest, feeling my heart swell with how cute it was.

Rosie                     "Bee loves you." Myca needs his cheek patted." Papa says we loves those dat need us and need dose dat love us." All this excitement has me sleepy...

Mycroft                 "Really? I'm surprised to hear that Papa Sherlock would say that." I quietly pulled my blanket around the little girl as she yawned and snuggled up close.

Greg                      "So am I.." I muttered with a small smile, meeting Mycroft’s eyes until he went back to tucking Rosie in. He had only smiled at me when I had come in with Rosie.

Mycroft                 Once Rosie had drifted off, I looked at Greg, sitting there with a silly smirk on his face. "What?"

Greg                      "Nothing. Nothing, I just think Rosie’s cute, that's all." I shrug with the smile getting wider and I try to hold it back as it is the time or place really.

Mycroft                 "So, I suppose you heard about Sherlock's little moment of insanity this morning..." I shifted to get more comfortable without dislodging my bedmate.

Greg                      "Yeah, I think he's just trying to be a good brother. I see the sentiment behind it, even if it is a bit much." I said softly, and we'd not really spoken much in a week with everyone going in and out.

Mycroft                 "My brother? Sentiment? Somehow, I doubt that." I scoffed quietly. "I believe John and Anthea talked him into letting me stay here a bit longer."

Greg                      "I said that it's a good idea if you stay here for a couple more days and then have somebody with you at home to help you recover." I explained, smiling how he almost spat at the word sentiment in the same sentence as his brother

Mycroft                 "I'm sure Anthea will arrange something. We have a fair number of resources available."

Greg                      "Yeah, well, she’s arranged me for a month while I'm being forced to have time off. f course, John will check your dressings but I don't think he'll be here that often with my training." I sat up a bit when I saw his face fall slightly.

Mycroft                 "You're taking a month off work? Is that wise?" I said, a little bit alarmed. "Who will be managing the investigation?"

Greg                      "Dimmock, and I'm being _forced_ to take a month off work. Apparently I haven't had enough time off for holidays and they're giving me a couple weeks to… recover… from last week." I scoffed, running a hand through my hair

Mycroft                 " _Forced_?" I grimaced. Anthea was going to get a stern talking-to, I scowled to myself. I resumed my normal blank expression. "I do appreciate your assistance. I assume it won't be too inconvenient for you?"

Greg                      "Of course not. I'm gonna be sat twiddling my thumbs at home anyway, might as well do something useful. And don't look so worried." I gave him a sly grin where he seemed to scowl, trying to ease the tension.

Rosie                     Waking up... "Oh. Potty time." I look down at the ground at least 100 feet below...

Mycroft                 "Greg?" I looked at him as Rosie start wiggling. "A little help?"

Greg                      "Right, come on then Rosie, potty time with uncle Greg." I got up beaming, remembering to pick up Bee is well as her and stood by the door for a minute where Mycroft was talking.

Rosie                     I put one leg between the bar and try to slide out.  "Tank you." Bee gives Gayg a kiss. When he sets me down I say "k. Turn round. I'm good." If mastered the cold bowl routine and can do it on my own... Mostly.

Mycroft                 "I assume Anthea has discussed any necessary arrangements with you, then?"

Greg                      I turned my back on Rosie and folded my arms, "Yes, a car is coming to pick me up in about an hour so we could move some of my stuff into your house. And the medical equipment will be moved in while you're still here." I explained.

Rosie                     "Laaaa lalala la LA LA de daa la la LAAAAAAAA" Singing helps the pee come out.

Mycroft                 "Why do you want to help so much, Lestrade? You barely know me." I asked. I wasn't suspicious, per se, but it felt odd for a near-stranger to be moving in this way.

Greg                      "I'm just... A helpful person. It gives Sherlock and John a bit of a break and it gives you a break from them" I shrug and couldn't really put it any other way. It was just a natural part of me.

Rosie                     As I sang I threw pieces of the potty paper all around the room. "Thank you, potty. GAYG!! All done."

Mycroft                 "A break from Sherlock will be most appreciated, believe me. He can be... tiresome." I sighed. I was hoping Sherlock didn't tag along every time John came by.

Greg                      "Tell me about it. It's like being a father to a huge man child though." I called through as I stopped Rosie from throwing toilet paper around and flushed the toilet. I pulled over something for her to stand on to wash her hands.

Mycroft                 "He's improved immensely since John came into his life, though. At least, after..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about Sherrinford. I cleared my throat, "I expect I will be released to John's care - at least officially - in a few days. Will you be at my home then?"

Greg                      "I will, and I'll be making sure everything’s sorted at your home while John discharges you." I say as Rosie dries her hands and then waddles back through to want to be close to Mycroft again.

Mycroft                 I smile slightly as Greg lift her back up to her spot alongside me, and she snuggles up to me.

Rosie                     "Myca? Why sad?"

Mycroft                 "Not sad, Rosie, my dear. Just tired." I sighed. "Uncle Mycroft has had a long day." I stroked her back as she settled back in.

Greg                      I perch on the edge of the chair again and can see Mycroft has a number of emotions across his face that I'm trying to read. I then smiled when Rosie looked at me and asked something.

Rosie                     "K" liar. Maybe Gayg will tell me so i ask him "Why My Myca sad? And smell funny." Unca Myca doesn't smell pretty like he usually does. He smells like Papa’s espermints.

Greg                      "He smells of the hospital Rosie and Myca isn't sad, his shoulder still hurts so he can't do as much. He still has to stay here for a couple more days rather than sleep in his own bed." I tried to explain simply.

Rosie                     "Borrrin'. Bed is borin'."

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg gratefully. He was much better with children than I was, my only experience having been years ago, with a very young Sherlock.

Rosie                     "Ok. We done. Lez go ome now Myca!" I stand up and start to get myself down off the bed.

Greg                      "I know but Myc needs this bed to get better.." I chuckled with how much she sounded like Sherlock and I picked her up so she would stop climbing all over him. The car picking me up had just turned up too.

Rosie                     "Pfft. Ugh. Bee stays." My Myca needs Bee. "I bee back. You bee good." My Daddy voice is very good if you ask me.

Mycroft                 "Bee shall stay, then. He is very helpful.  I will take good care of him for you."

Sherlock               Striding into Mycroft's room I look around, demanding, "Have you two finished corrupting my daughter?"

Rosie                     "Papa!! Daddy!!"

Greg                      "Just about but it's gonna take time." I joked as I handed her over to Sherlock and it did make my stomach turn a little where I didn't have a child of my own. It was like a part of me missing.

Sherlock               Beaming my rare, genuine smile I kiss Rosie's curls, "Did uncle Groin teach you about catching criminals?"

Rosie                     "Gayg! Papa iz name is Gayg! Don' be an idit."

Greg                      "Yeah, don't be an idiot, Sherlock." I grin widely and hear a little snicker behind me where Mycroft was obviously enjoying this as much as I was.

Sherlock               Raising a brow I give a hard glare to Mycroft, "Have you been leading my daughter astray? Shame on you. Shame on you, too, Lestrade. A poor innocent thing like this."

Rosie                     "Don' be mean Gahm." I tell Gayg. "Not ok."

Sherlock               I can't help but give an utterly smug face to Lestrade now

Greg                      "Okay, okay and Rosie is far from innocent. She's your daughter." I raise an eyebrow back at Sherlock and you know not to argue with a toddler.

Mycroft                 "Perhaps the patient could get some sleep?" I said, hopefully. Not that I was that tired, but Sherlock was getting on my nerves.

Sherlock               Rocking Rosie on my hip, I nod, "I'll just go home and settle Watson and then I'll come back and spend the night here brother."

Mycroft                 "Really, Sherlock, you should stay home with your daughter. She and her Daddy need you home at night." I said, remembering my earlier conversation with John.

Rosie                     "Love you Myca." Air kisses. "Love you Gayg," kisses. "Off we pop Papa. Da game is on."

Greg                      "Uh, no, Sherlock, he needs sleep and so do you. And you can spend an evening with John, eh?" I know how much Sherlock was getting on Mycroft’s nerves so started guiding him towards the door.

Rosie                     Searching Papa’s coat for biscuits. I smell Huddy treats. Now... Where are they...?

Sherlock               A slightly wounded look comes over my face, before I blink, brightening, "You're right of course. It's been two days since I made love to John. Maybe an early night for Rosie and some of those horrible films." Turning I sweep out of the room, chuckling as Rosie starts to try and pick my pocket, "Your skills are improving..."

Greg                      I watched Sherlock rush off and turned back to Mycroft, giving him a small smile before a nurse came in to check his vitals again. "Get some good rest, Mycroft." I said before leaving.

I was standing in Mycroft’s living room a couple days later where some of Anthea’s hired workers were finishing up the medical equipment and most of my stuff.


	4. Welcome Home

Mycroft                 I walk into the house slowly, Anthea guiding me up the front steps. My mood was decidedly dark, my shoulder aching, and overly tired. Once inside, I saw Greg standing in the living room waiting for me, and I tried to smile... I fear it may have been more of a snarl, though.

Greg                      I knew Mycroft was going to be tired, sore and probably with a dark mood so I was going to try to help him when he needed it rather than molly-coddling him. I smiled softly at Anthea and couldn't work out whether Mycroft was happy to see me.

Mycroft                 I let Anthea slide my jacket off my shoulders, and walked quietly to the living room, slowly lowering myself into my favorite leather chair by the fireplace. "Good afternoon, Greg" I said, trying to be friendly.

Greg                      "Hi. Does it feel good to be back home?" I asked and smiled at Anthea, perching on the seat opposite Mycroft and I avoided the obvious questions. How was he feeling, did he need anything?

Mycroft                 I shifted a little uncomfortably, my shoulder throbbing. "Yes, the hospital room was beginning to become oppressive. Thank you again for offering to help. I hope it's not too much trouble."

Greg                      "No, no, of course not. Any last tips, Anthea?" I shook my head with a smile and I'd been thinking that maybe a little time off wouldn't be a bad thing. I glanced up at Anthea.

Anthea                  "I'm sure you have this under control" I smirk at Greg. "John will stop by tomorrow to check on bandages though. Text me any grocery lists or whatnot and I'll have them delivered. And let me know if you ever see the security detail I have placed outside - they've been told to remain invisible, even to you too."

I finish hanging Mycroft's jacket in the hall closet and nod to Mycroft before heading out the front door.

 **Text to Mycroft** \- Go easy on him.

Greg                      "Thanks Anthea." I smile as she walks out, and I did have a few things I could start doing in case Mycroft wanted to sleep a little. I met his eye, seeing him scoff at his phone.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** We will discuss your mutiny later, dear

I watched as Greg left the room, heading toward the kitchen.

Greg                      "I'm just gonna put a few more things away and then I can make us dinner. What do you think?" I call from the kitchen and it was mainly just small photos that I'd had on my fridge at home that had been packed. Oddly.

Mycroft                 "Dinner that doesn't come from a hospital kitchen sounds excellent," I said, relaxing a little bit. "What did you have in mind?"

Greg                      "Just some pasta that's easy to eat, just stab it with your fork and won't be so harsh on your good shoulder either." I called as I put the picture of me and my brother up on the fridge, ripping the one of me and Caroline in half to put in the bin.

Mycroft                 "Your concern and attention to detail is appreciated," I nodded. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes for a minute, thinking.

Greg                      I put some music on low enough just so I could hear it but also so I could hear Mycroft if he needed me. I put the small knick-knacks away, singing quietly along to the music as I started making the sauce. I loved the size of Mycroft’s kitchen and knew I'd love cooking in here.

Mycroft                 "That smells divine, Lestrade," I called out to him. I had no idea he was a culinary wizard.

Greg                      "It's just a simple pasta sauce Mycroft." I smiled as I popped my head through the door and had to stop myself calling him Myc like I had with Rosie.

Mycroft                 "Still, it's better than my usual fare. I generally end up ordering take away... not a lot of time to cook."

Greg                      "I just use whatever’s in my freezer usually. It should be done in about 10 minutes." I smiled and did want to look around a bit but just went back into the kitchen to find some pasta. I guessed I'd find my way around the house eventually.

Mycroft                 With some effort, I hauled myself out of my chair and made my way to the kitchen to sit at the small dining table. "I look forward to having someone cook in this kitchen again."

Greg                      "It's an amazing kitchen. I wish I had something like this." I said softly as I move around the kitchen to put the pasta on to cook but to also get a couple bowls out. I loved cooking, originally wanting to do it for a career when reality kicked in and I joined the force.

Mycroft                 "A man of many talents, then, I see. New Scotland Yard is lucky to have you." I laughed. I was finding it was easy to be around Lestrade - without even trying, he lifted my spirits a bit.

Greg                      "New Scotland yard has many better people than me, trust me. But I used to cook with my Nanna in France on holiday, so it was just something I enjoyed." I smirked back at him, feeling easy around him and I knew he was watching me while I dished everything up.

Mycroft                 I smiled as he set a bowl in front of me. "Would you like wine with dinner? I shouldn't, of course, but you are welcome to what I have," I motioned to the fully-stocked cooler in the corner.  I took a mouthful of the pasta dish. "Oh my God, Lestrade, this is fantastic!"

Greg                      "I'm fine with just water. And it's just pasta, Mycroft...  nothing special." I shrugged with a smile and it felt odd because nobody had complimented my cooking in a very long time. There was only the chief and Sherlock who knew of my divorce last year.

Mycroft                 "If you call this 'nothing special' I shudder to think how much weight I'm going to gain under your supervision," I grinned.

Greg                      "You'll be fine, I'll throw vegetables in now and again." I chuckled and hadn't really cooked for anybody else in a while. I was glad he was enjoying it however, my appetite still not around but I made an effort to eat.

Mycroft                 I noted that he was pushing food around on his plate, rather than eating much - a common ploy Sherlock used to make Mummy think he'd actually eaten. "What's wrong? You're not hungry?" I asked between bites.

Greg                      "Sorta, I'm still getting used to a normal living pattern again." I smile softly up at him and after a few bites, I wasn't all that hungry and most of the time at the yard, I lived off banana chips and coffee.

Mycroft                 I cocked an eyebrow, not entirely believing him, but deciding to let it go for now. "Surely London's criminal classes aren't busy every night."

Greg                      "No but when they're not busy, I'm doing the paperwork from when they were busy." I said lightly and tried a few more pieces before putting my fork down. I wasn't horribly skinny, but I had lost weight

Mycroft                 I frowned. "If you're to be in charge of my well-being, you will need your strength. I have it on good authority that I am a terrible patient," I grinned, taking the last bite of my food, and pushing the empty bowl away. I sat back in my chair, pleasantly full.  I started to get up and collect the dishes, but Greg stopped me.

Greg                      "Oh, I've been told multiple times, but I've coped with your brother, so I'm sure I can deal with you being a little grumpy." I grinned back at him, taking the bowls when Mycroft got up and I raised an eyebrow at him to sit down.

Mycroft                 "What? I'm not a complete invalid, Lestrade... I can put dishes in the sink." I grumbled, taking my dish to the sink.

Greg                      "No but there's a point to me being here so you can rest as much as you can so you're not an invalid forever." I said softly but with a stern back tone, walking over to join him at the sink with my bowl.

Mycroft                 I sniffed. "Nonsense. I refuse to be completely useless. I will recover, even if I transport a dish or two to the sink." I hadn't been dependent on someone else since I was a child, and I wasn't about to start. We'll see who between us is more stubborn. I set the dish in the sink, and winced.

Greg                      "And that's why you don't transport anything to the sink because it'll cause you pain and you don't need any more of that." I said stubbornly and put my hand around his good shoulder, so I could start leading him back to the chair at least.

Mycroft                 I grumbled under my breath, but let him lead me back to the living room, getting me settled back in my chair.

Greg                      "Now if you need anything, you say now or just shout while I'm in on kitchen, okay?" I said softly as I made sure he was comfortable in the chair and gave him a smile to say I wasn't totally stubborn.

Mycroft                 I gave him a barely-veiled glare, and picked up the paper. "I'm fine," I snarled. Hopefully we would have time to talk after he'd finished with what he wanted to do in the kitchen.

Greg                      "Okay." I said in the same tone I had before and wandered into the kitchen, starting to sing a little louder than I had before.  I did have a goodish voice, according to my ex-wife when we first met. Mycroft’s snarling didn't scare me.

Mycroft                 I stared at the newspaper, not really reading it, and listened to Greg singing along to the music in the kitchen. He had a pretty pleasant singing voice, as it happened - another of his many talents, it seemed. Talented, a good cook, a nice physique... I stopped that train of thought suddenly. That must be the medication talking I thought to myself.

Greg                      I had a quick look through the house earlier, but I was still getting used to everything, my singing continuing as I cleared up and found a couple books that had also been brought over from my flat. There wasn't a lot when I thought about it.

Mycroft                 I looked up at Greg when he walked back into the room. "My apologies for snapping at you. This is all very... awkward... for me. I'm not at all comfortable being dependent on someone else." I offered.

Greg                      "It's fine, I'm expecting a few snaps here and there and your snaps are not any worse than Sherlock’s." I smiled as I came through, just putting the lamp on to light the room and I relaxed down into the chair with Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier.

Mycroft                 I saw the book he was reading. "A bit sordid, that story. I did, however, enjoy Mrs. Danvers' part in it." I smiled.

Greg                      "I knew you would, but I just like the whole supernatural aspect to it. How the new Mrs. De Winters is being turned into Rebecca by Mrs. Danvers." I smiled back, and it had been my favourite book for a long time.

Mycroft                 "Hmm." I nodded, returning to the paper I wasn't really reading. It felt like Greg had more to say, but was hesitant.

Greg                      "And I'm sorry you didn't really have a decision in me being here, deciding who looked after you." I said quietly when he looked back up at me and we didn't know one another that well anyway.

Mycroft                 "Yes, well... it was you or Sherlock. Anthea made the better choice, I believe. I expect we will learn more about each other over the coming weeks than we expected." I nodded.

Greg                      "Yes. And you've read Rebecca how many times before?" I asked lightly to break the awkward silence and had looked in Anthea’s notes to when he was due medication.

Mycroft                 "Several times, in fact. It's an enjoyable read." I smiled, as he looked over Anthea's notes. "I think you're going to find I'm due for pain medication soon, given how I'm currently feeling."

Greg                      "And you would be feeling a touch better if you'd let me take your bowl to the sink." I said softly and looked up at him with a cheeky smile, glad Anthea had left notes as I'd never have been able to remember which pill is which.

Mycroft                 "Really, Lestrade, it was one bowl..." I rolled my eyes. "If I don't move the muscles at all, they will freeze."  I took the two pills and glass of water he offered, and downed them both.

Greg                      "Your muscles won't freeze because as soon as your stitches come out, you'll be having physiotherapy." I replied as I shut his notes and made a small eye roll of my own to show him I wasn't putting up with his whining.

Mycroft                 "We cannot spend the next few weeks harping on each other..." I snapped.

Greg                      "Well as soon as your pain starts reducing and you start getting more mobile, Mycroft, the less you will harp, and I will not harp." I said in a softer tone, but raised an eyebrow none the less, my book in my hand and replying with aggression would have only made it worse.

Mycroft                 "I'm only harping on you because you won't let me do anything," I snarled at him. "I'm not a complete invalid... I know my limits. I'm a grown man."

Greg                      "Who's been shot and probably hasn't let anybody care for him since he was small. A man who needs to know his limits rather than taking one step forward to take another back." I said in the same tone and dropped my eyes to the page I was on.

Mycroft                 I threw down my paper on the coffee table. "May I go for a walk?" I said sarcastically. "In the garden. I promise not to lift anything." I needed to clear my head, get some fresh air. I was unreasonably upset right now.

Greg                      "You can." I said slowly. I wasn't there to be his mother. I was just looking out for him, the corner of my eye watching him as he got up and slowly made his way outside.

Mycroft                 I walked outside, closing the door behind me with a little more force than necessary, and took a deep breath. It's no wonder Lestrade manages my brother so well... he is ridiculously patient I thought. I walked over to the gazebo, and sat at the small table within it. The pain in my shoulder had started to ebb, the medication taking effect.

Greg                      I hear the door shut and I put down my book, rubbing my face with both hands and it was horrible to have Mycroft snarl at me like that but I knew it was just with the situation he was in. It was a horrible time to give up smoking and I took to chewing a piece of the helping gum I'd found.

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Has he sent you insane yet? Do you need me to take over? -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Has he sent you insane yet? Do you need me to take over? -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** Not gone insane, all good here. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestade** Not gone insane YET -SH

Greg                      **Reply to Sherlock** I'm sure I won't, everything is fine Sherlock. GL

Mycroft                 I looked around the garden, then turned to the cedar storage bench, carefully opening it and slipping out a pack of cigarettes. Silently, I shook one out of the pack, along with the lighter. I took the cigarette in my lips, sparked the lighter, and lit it, taking a long drag. I didn't smoke often - mostly a way of coping with extreme stress. The nicotine was very calming.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Stop smoking and answer me -SH

Mycroft                 I coughed lightly - the smoke burned my lungs more than usual. My phone chirped, and I pulled it out, seeing a message from Sherlock.

 **Text to Sherlock** What do you want?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Is he sending you insane yet? Do I need to come and rescue you brother? -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Not in the mood for your antics, Sherlock. Go away.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** If you need me I can be there in ten minutes -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Good to know.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Lestrade was a lot more polite than you. -SH

Mycroft                 I took another long drag off the cigarette, and coughed loudly.

Greg                      I chewed on the gum for a few minutes and I thought I'd been reading but I'd been staring at the fire, my ears perking up when I heard the door open and closed again. I smelt the nicotine from where I was sitting but kept quiet as I turned a page in my book. I'd also heard him coughing outside, the dumbass.

Mycroft                 I walked back into the living room, resuming my seat. I saw the edge of Greg's lips turning up, as he tried valiantly not to grin. "What now?" I huffed.

Greg                      "Nice fag?" I said with an eyebrow raised, my head knowing he would have thought I wouldn't have heard him or the smell of cigarettes on the breeze as he came in.

Mycroft                 I sighed. "A vile habit, but necessary sometimes. I needed to clear my head." I looked at him carefully. "You've quit again, right?"

Greg                      "Yeah and I'm determined to stick to it. My longest stint is about a month. And I could hear you coughing outside." I sighed a little at the gum I was chewing, smirking a little at how clever he thought he'd been.

Mycroft                 "Well, I wish you luck with that, then. I have no such illusions about my desire for nicotine." I shrugged with one shoulder.

Greg                      "Since you got shot in the chest, guess who's also going to quit smoking? Oh, it's you..." I met his eye as he shrugged and knew he was going to snap even more but it would only be until he recovers enough that it won't do any more damage.

Mycroft                 I laughed. "Oh, I am, am I? Mother Hen going to stop me? That's rich..." I may not have as many secret hiding places for my drug of choice as my brother, but I seriously doubted Lestrade would be able to sweep the house with me in it.

Greg                      "I'm going to do my best and I'll even ask Anthea where your hiding places are." I kept his eye and knew she knew where his stashes were, it seeming to quieten him for a minute.

Mycroft                 "You are insufferable, Lestrade." I growled at him, getting up and stalking out, heading toward the guest room I was to stay in.

Greg                      "I'll just leave you for the night then if you don't need help getting into a set of pj's." I said softly as I got up, flicked the lamp on and stood by my bedroom door closest to the living room and watched him storm down the hall.

Mycroft                 "I'm FINE" I spat, slamming the door. I managed to slip out of my clothes, have a quick washup, and pull on pajamas with a minimum of pain, and climbed into bed.

Greg                      I rubbed my face as I stepped into my room, the guest room that Mycroft now had to use being next to mine. I changed into an old shirt with shorts and slipped into bed to find something boring on the TV to attempt to get myself to sleep. I knew it was the situation and the pain he was in, but I still felt a twinge of upset with his snapping, thinking he probably didn't even want to get to know me. He'd be shoving me out the door tomorrow.


	5. Nightmares

Mycroft                 _I was standing at the back of the crowd when the shot rang out. I looked down to see a rapidly-spreading crimson stain on my jacket, and I crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. As I fell, I heard the second shot._

_Suddenly, Lestrade is kneeling beside me. "It’s alright, Mycroft... help's on the way... just stay with me..."_

_My chest burned with the effort to breathe. "Sshh... Sher... Sherlo..." I whispered._

_Lestrade's face tightened, and he looked away. "You're going to be okay..." he said, a touch of sadness in his voice. I reached up and grabbed his shirt weakly. "My brother..." I gasped._

_Lestrade looked into my eyes, and shook his head sadly. The pain of his answer was far worse than the wound. I let out a strangled cry._

I woke up with a scream.

Greg                      I'd had the TV on low anyway as I was looking through emails, reading through the latest from my brother who was travelling for a year when I heard Mycroft’s scream. It took less than a second for me to leave the laptop on the bed, rush out and then into his room to see him gasping for breath.

Mycroft                 I sat upright in bed, not feeling the searing pain in my shoulder, gasping for breath. "Sherlock... Sherlock... NO!" I wasn't fully awake, still trapped in the nightmare that had jolted me. I froze when I felt Greg's hand on my good shoulder.

Greg                      "Mycroft… Mycroft, hey, you're having a bad dream." I said breathlessly as I held his good shoulder and perched on the edge of the bed. I put his bedside light on, seeing his eyes open properly and look at me with confusion.

Mycroft                 "Is... Is Sherlock OK? I need to call him..." I started looking around for my phone. I was still fairly disoriented. The nightmare had seemed so real. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, he's fine. Just breathe, you're hyperventilating, Mycroft." I say softly as I hold him still and use my other hand to turn his head towards me, so he could focus on my voice. I knew medication could give you nightmares if strong enough.

Mycroft                 I finally heard Lestrade's voice - it was real, not part of the nightmare. His arm was around me, grounding me, and his voice was soothing. I focused on breathing, listening to his instructions. I trembled. "I'm sorry... I probably woke you..." I mumbled.

Greg                      "I wasn't asleep, it's alright. Just keep taking deep breaths, expelling them." I continued with the easiness of my voice, keeping my arm around him and knew he was beginning to relax again.

Mycroft                 "That was... so real..." I shook my head, trying to stop the images in my head. I laid my head on his shoulder, just breathing.

Greg                      "I know, medication gives you awful nightmares, but I was texting Sherlock earlier about whether I'd gone mad yet. He's fine." I smirk a little and keep my breathing calm, so he could focus on it rather than the images still in his head.

Mycroft                 I laughed lightly. "Yes, he texted me with the same question, as a matter of fact... while I was out in the garden."

Greg                      "Funny that. He must have sensed you were having a fag." I chuckled weakly and tried not to sound like I'd had experience with mediation giving people nightmares. I just kept my arm around him.

Mycroft                 "He always did know. He had a habit of telling Mummy when I snuck away for a smoke." Greg's arm around me was warm and pleasant.

Greg                      "There's only two years between me and my brother and by the time I was smoking, he was coming out to join me, so I didn’t have that problem." I smiled, missing him a lot where he was travelling.

Mycroft                 "Sherlock started after I left for university - found one of my secret stashes and helped himself, apparently." I smiled. "Just the one younger brother? Is he as juvenile as Sherlock?"

Greg                      "Surprise, surprise… and not as bad as Sherlock, a little shit at times but were close. He's travelling with his wife at the moment for a year, they've been to Dubai and Russia, just heading onto Australia now." I explained as I saw him smiling.

Mycroft                 "World travelers? How interesting. Have you done much travelling?" I asked, grateful for the distraction of this conversation. My trembling lessened as I relaxed.

Greg                      "Yeah, they've always wanted to see the world before they'd settle down to have a family and the furthest I've gone is France. Most of our family is from there so we spent our summer holidays there." I met his eye, seeing him scan my face for some reason.

Mycroft                 "I've done very little leisure travel - mostly travel for... work." Lestrade didn't really have a grasp of what my job was - 'minor government official' is all I'd ever said before. I sat up, smoothing my pajamas. "I should let you get back to sleep. Again, my apologies."

Greg                      "It's fine, just say if you need anything else..." I smiled as I got up and knew minor government official was just bullshit to cover up what he really was doing. I fell asleep at 3am, stirring at 8 to get breakfast ready before John arrived.

* * *

Mycroft                 I had just finished a breakfast and sat at the table, nursing my second cup of coffee, while Lestrade washed dishes. I'd learned my lesson yesterday - I didn't lift a finger to help.

John                      I climb out of the cab and onto the pavement in front of Mycroft's house. I ring the bell.

Greg                      I dried my hands on a towel as I walked to the door. "Hey, John. Come on in. We're in the kitchen." I led him to the kitchen.

John                      "Hey Mycroft. How are you?" I ask standing next to him.

Mycroft                 "Fine, Doctor Watson. A bit sore, as to be expected. Lestrade here says I am going to give up cigarettes."

John                      “You’ve been smoking again?” I cross my arms. “That hinders the healing process you know.”

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. One cigarette will not hurt me."  I slowly rose from my chair, and led the way to my room, where John could properly address my dressings.

John                      I followed and went into his bathroom to wash my hands. “Alright off with your shirt.” I say coming back into the room.

Mycroft                 I sat on the edge of the bed, and unbuttoned my shirt. I gritted my teeth against the pain as I slid it off my shoulders, trying not to make it obvious how much that hurt.

John                      I see him make a face. “How’s the pain been?” I pull on a pair of latex gloves.

Mycroft                 "It's been... manageable. I understand the medication is responsible for my... nightmares." I shuddered at the thought.

John                      I twist my mouth. “Maybe we should ask for something else. Did they give you hydrocodone? The codeine sometimes causes that.”

Mycroft                 "I don't actually know... we'd have to check the bottle. In the bathroom cabinet."

John                      “I’ll have a look when we are done here.” I start pulling the tape up from around the dressing on his shoulder. Mycroft had a bit more hair on his chest than Sherlock did, so I had to use an alcohol wipe to loosen the tape without pulling too much.

Mycroft                 "How does it look?"

John                      I get the dressing all the way off. “Good. It doesn’t look too red. They’ve got it packed so I’ll have to repack it. Did you take your meds with breakfast this morning?”

Mycroft                 "Yes. I take it this is going to be unpleasant, then?"

John                      “Yes, But I do have some Lidocaine that I nicked from the clinic. But it doesn’t go very deep.”

Mycroft                 I took a deep breath. "Just go to it. Save the lidocaine. I tell you if I need it." I steeled myself.

John                      I make a face and start. Pulling out the gauze and irrigating the wound with a bit of saline.

Mycroft                 I was wrong. 'Unpleasant' was a gross understatement. But I sat quietly as John did his work, closing my eyes to stave off the swaying of the room as he did so.

John                      I start to put new gauze back into the wound and I notice that Mycroft is swaying a bit. “Mycroft are you getting dizzy?” I put my hand on his good shoulder to steady him.

Mycroft                 "It's...fine. Just finish." I said through gritted teeth. I could stand it long enough for him to finish, I was sure.

John                      “I don’t need you passing out on me. Why don’t you lie back? The exit wound is just sutures so I don’t think I need to redress those.”

Mycroft                 I laid back on the bed as ordered, my eyes still closed.

John                      I finish pacing the wound. “The worst part is over. Is the tape irritating your skin? I can wrap you up instead of taping. Sherlock, prefers that to the tape.”

Mycroft                 "No, no, the tape is fine," I replied, thankful he had finished, and that I hadn't embarrassed myself by passing out.

John                      “Alright.” I put fresh gauze down and tape him up. “I want have a look at the sutures on the exit wound. Are you ready to sit up?” I hold out my hand to help him up.

Mycroft                 I take John's hand and let him pull me up, still a bit light-headed, but at least I'm not going to faint, I think.

John                      I pull him and he wavers a bit. I put a hand on his good shoulder, again to steady him. “Good?”

Mycroft                 "Good enough." I mumbled. "Everything all right with Rosie? " I asked, trying to divert the conversation

John                      “Yes, she’s doing fine. She keeps asking after you. Wants to come see you at your special nap time bed.” I smile at him as I move around to his back to check on the sutures on the exit wound.

Mycroft                 I chuckle. "I'm sure. Give me a week or so. Can't have her snuggled up against me if I wake up screaming in the middle of the night, can we?"

John                      “Well, hopefully we can change that pain medication. These sutures look good. They’re dry and scabbed over. Just keep them that way ok?” I start cleaning up the old gauze and supplies.

Mycroft                 I nodded, "Yes, Doctor." I reached for my shirt, and started to slip it on. "How is Sherlock?" I asked quietly.

John                      I helped him get his shirt over his head. “Good. He was pretty worried. But I made him stay with Rosie this morning. She missed him. I think they went to the park to feed the ducks.”

Mycroft                 "I'm surprised Sherlock hasn't brought one home for her yet," I smiled. "He managed that once when he was younger.  Mummy was not pleased."

John                      I laugh. “I think he may be too afraid of Mrs. Hudson to do that. He has given thought to putting some bee hives on the roof though.” I walk into the bathroom and retrieve the prescription bottle off the counter. “This is hydrocodone. Do you want to stick with it? I’m not sure they can give you anything else with the same effect. You’d essentially be taking extra strength paracetamol after this.”

Mycroft                 "I think that's better than the nightmares, to be honest. I can't be waking Lestrade up at all hours..."

John                      “Alright, I’ll text Anthea to have something else sent over. What else can I help with?”

Mycroft                 I coughed. "I think I will be able to manage. When should we expect you back?"

John                      “Tomorrow morning. I can stop by on my way to the surgery.”  I grab up my things. “And no smoking.” I say pointing at him.

Mycroft                 "Fine. Now to see if Lestrade is having second-thoughts about being my caretaker..." I sighed, rising to my feet. I _had_ warned him that I was a terrible patient... Yes, yes... no smoking. Lestrade claims I'll be quitting."

John                      I raise an eyebrow. “It’d do him some good to quit, too. Maybe you can help each other out.” I suggest.

Greg                      I was in the kitchen putting away the latest grocery delivery when John shuffled through, my eyes seeing Mycroft heading first into the living room. "Mr. Cranky pants alright?" I smirked

John                      “Yes. I think so. I’m going to text Anthea and see about his pain meds being changed. He says they’re giving him nightmares.”

Greg                      "Yeah, pain meds do that, especially the stronger ones. It’s horrible." I sighed and knew John was thinking about when I would have had to take that sort of medication, but I merely continued putting stuff away.

John                      “Yes, I know. They gave me the same ones after I was shot. They’ve packed his wound, so it’ll have to be changed every 24 hours. I can come back in the morning on my way to the surgery. If you want I can show you what to do. That way if for some reason I can’t get here. You can do him up.”

Greg                      "Yeah, that'd be great. Would save you coming ‘round every morning, just a couple days check-up would give you more time with Sherlock and Rosie." I smiled, and it fell a little with the questionable look upon John’s face

John                      “If you think you’ll be up for it, that would be great. I can have Anthea send by some extra supplies.”

Greg                      "Go for it. It'll be hell in this house for the next couple days if he's quitting smoking." I leant against the worktop, folding my arms across my chest.

John                      “You’ll have to find something to take his mind off of it. No nicotine gum either. That will increase his heart rate. Alright, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be back in the morning.” I head towards the door.

Greg                      "See you John." I waved and went through to see Mycroft sitting in his chair by the fire, looking exhausted and a bit pale from what he'd just gone through with John


	6. Smoke and Fever Dreams

Mycroft                 I looked up as Greg walked into the room, and smiled weakly. I was still a bit light-headed from the dressing change, but that was improving.

Greg                      "What did you fancy for dinner tonight? I've got most things out in the kitchen if you had some idea, to challenge my culinary skills or just something you haven't had in ages." I said softly as I sat down opposite him.

Mycroft                 I considered for a moment. "You're going to laugh... but it has been ages since I've had Beef Burgundy. I don't suppose you have a recipe?" I asked hopefully.

Greg                      "Yeah, I've got my Nanna's recipe in my small cook book. It's a traditional French dish so she was always making it." I beamed at him and it had been ages since I'd had anybody to cook it for or even looked in the book.

Mycroft                 "I look forward to trying it," I smiled.

Greg                      I found my little book in the kitchen, searching around for the right pots and pans and I didn't even hear Mycroft shuffle in to sit at the small table as I sang along to my music. I was in my own little world when I was cooking.

Mycroft                 I watched Greg as he shuffled about the kitchen, moving as naturally as if he'd been there all his life. "I'm going to the garden for a bit," I said quietly, heading for the back door

Greg                      I looked up when he said he was heading out the back, knowing damn well that he was going for a smoke. I'd found his stash in the gazebo and thrown them away, so I hoped he didn't have a second stash.

Mycroft                 Closing the door behind me, I walked through the garden, mindful of the kitchen window, where I could occasionally see Greg looking out. No point in going to the gazebo; I was sure those cigarettes were gone now, which is why I'd grabbed one from my desk earlier. Once I'd rounded the corner, I put it to my lips and lit it up, breathing in the smoke happily.

Greg                      I left the stew on the stove as I followed where Mycroft had walked, my arms folded as I watched him take a few drags and I then cleared my throat to let him know of my presence. I'd never seen somebody jump so high before.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg sheepishly, and stubbed the cigarette out in a nearby planter. "Really, Lestrade... following me now?" I grumbled. This was worse than when Mummy caught Sherlock and I smoking on Christmas Day, and this time, I didn't have anyone to lay the blame on.

Greg                      "Do you actually want to get better and get back to work? You won't have me following around you then, moaning at you like a mother." I held out my hand for the pack, giving him a stern look.

Mycroft                 I looked at him innocently. "I do not have anymore." It wasn't technically a lie, after all - the rest of the pack was in my desk drawer. I walked back to the kitchen grumbling, Greg right behind me.

Greg                      "You can keep an eye on the stew while I go get the pack from your desk. No matter what Sherlock says, I'm not a complete idiot." I muttered as I followed him back in and I used to have that habit of keeping spares in my desk. I was still waiting to hear back from Anthea about his other hiding places.

Mycroft                 "Fine," I huffed, which triggered a brief coughing fit. My chest ached afterward, but I ignored it. I went over to check on dinner. "This smells divine, Lestrade." I said, loud enough that he could hear me as he searched my desk.

Greg                      "Nanna’s recipe never fails." I called back as I found one pack in his desk, another in a hollowed-out book and I chucked them both in the bottom of the kitchen bin, so he couldn't fish them out again. I'd also noticed him coughing a bit more.

Mycroft                 "I promise to behave myself," I mumbled when he returned to the kitchen, "since you seem to be enforcing this smoking ban so effectively."

Greg                      "And why does part of me not believe that? I know how hard it is, I've been trying to quit for the last 5 years and the furthest I've got is a month." I sighed as I motioned for him to sit down and my tone was still calm, but my face was stern.

Mycroft                 "I have never deluded myself into thinking I would quit. It's you and John making that decision for me. " I grumbled.

Greg                      "Well think of it this way, you'll have better lungs for longer and you'll save a lot of money," I said as I checked over the recipe again and added a bit of stock to the stew where it was still looking a bit meaty.

Mycroft                 "Hrmph," I huffed with a cough. "I know for a fact that Sherlock still smokes... just never around John or Rosie"

Greg                      "Yeah and Sherlock isn't the one with a bullet wound, broken collarbone and that's John's job anyway. We've got about an hour and a half till this is ready if you wanted to watch a film or something?" I said as I put the lid on and met his eye with my hands on my hips

Mycroft                 "Sure... your choice, " I led the way to the media room.

* * *

Greg                      I tried to relax as I looked through what DVDs were in the media room, choosing one of my Disney favourites, Robin Hood. The chairs were large recliners and I had to make sure not to fall asleep in them if we wanted dinner at all.

Mycroft                 We settled in to watch the movie Greg had chosen. Comfortable, I started to doze off, when I felt his hand shaking me awake

Greg                      "Mycroft. Dinner’s ready, give us a sec and I'll bring it in here, so we can watch another film." I'd listened to him softly snore for about an hour and I'd checked on the dinner to find it cooked just the way Nanna used to make. I gave him a smile, dished everything up, making sure to give him a try so he could eat easily.

Mycroft                 Greg brought in a tray of food, setting it on the table beside me. I carefully balanced the bowl on the arm of the chair, and took a bite. "You are a true artist in the kitchen, Greg," I said, savouring the food. I wasn't really terribly hungry, my stomach a bit unsettled for some reason, but I managed to eat nearly half of it before I set the bowl back on the tray.

Greg                      "It's nothing really, I've been cooking for as long as I can remember." I smiled as I settled back with my bowl and ate as much as Mycroft did through Finding Nemo. I had been watching his coughing, him seeming a bit paler and now his appetite decreasing.

Mycroft                 I shivered - the room felt surprisingly cold. I reached over and pulled the blanket off the sofa, tucking it around my legs. I was pretty sure I was going to end up falling asleep again; I was suddenly very tired.

Greg                      "Hey, you cold?" I asked with a frown as the room was well heated, the air conditioning not on either. I reached across to put the back of my hand on his forehead and thought he was rather warm. It didn't take a genius to work out he had a chest infection, caused by the smoking and it made my heart drop.

Mycroft                 "I'm fine, dear," I said sleepily.

Greg                      "Nope, come on, bed time." I sighed as I got up, leaving the trays where they were, and I slowly helped him out of the recliner and felt him wrap his good arm around me very tightly. I guessed it was just for support and I began shuffling us towards his bedroom.

Mycroft                 "No, no, I'm fine," I repeated, but I let him pull me up out of the chair, and steer me down the hallway toward my room. My arm was wrapped around his shoulders tightly. "You have nice shoulders..." I mumbled.

Greg                      "Thank you. I guess. Now, because of the smoking, you, you idiot, have given yourself a chest infection." I explained as we made our way down the hall and Mycroft seemed to be smiling a bit more than usual. I guess the fever would do that.

Mycroft                 "I am not an idiot... your ex-wife was an idiot, letting you go..." I mumbled, almost drunkenly.

Greg                      "You’re an idiot for smoking and my ex-wife let me go because I was a shit husband." I muttered as we got into his room, my head trying to think of what to do when someone has a fever. I set him down on the bed and started getting his slippers off, his jacket, not wanting him to go into shock.

Mycroft                 I laid back on the bed, my head foggy. "Couldn't have been... you work magic in the kitchen... you are kind, strong... handsome... you have all the right qualities..." I said, my eyes closing. The room seemed even colder than before, and I shivered harder.

Greg                      "Yeah, and I've got a magic wand that makes Sherlock blow fire out of his arse. You've got a fever and need to get into bed while I get Anthea to send over some antibiotics." I was a little surprised by what he said but just swung his legs over and rearranged the pillows comfortably for his shoulder.

Mycroft                 I laughed faintly, "Magic wand..." I mumbled, sleep finally overtaking me. The dreams I had were disjointed and strange, but all of them seemed to feature Lestrade rescuing me.

Greg                      "I'll be back in a minute." I got him under the covers, putting everything in the dishwasher and wetting a small towel to put on his head. I knew it only had to be damp and I'd just sent a text to Anthea when I walked back in to hear him talking to me again.

Mycroft                 "My hero..." I said, speaking to Lestrade in my dream. "I would never have made it without you. I need you. Don't leave me..." I had no idea I was speaking aloud.

Greg                      "It's alright Mycroft, I'm here." I frowned slightly as I perched on the edge of the bed, putting the towel on his head and just thought he was having another nightmare. I also knew fevers could do that.

Mycroft                 I felt Lestrade's hand on my forehead, and I grabbed his wrist, moving his hand to my cheek. "Mmmmm, you are warm. Please stay." I said to him in my dream.

Greg                      "Okay, I'll stay but you've got to get some sleep." I said slowly as he held my hand to his cheek and I was holding my breath a little, it seemed very affectionate coming from a man like him.

Mycroft                 "Sleep... yes, we will sleep..." I mumbled. I turned my head and kissed Lestrade's wrist lightly. "Sleep, my love..."

Greg                      "I'm not the one who needs sleep Mycroft." I chuckled nervously, and I actually was relaxing to it, trying to keep Mycroft back against the pillows where he was pulling me towards him.

Mycroft                 "Keep me warm... so cold..." I shivered, still talking to dream-Lestrade.

Greg                      "Yeah, let's pull these blankets up a bit." I smirked slightly and got my wrist back for a moment, so I could tuck him in further. I knew he wouldn't remember this, would probably go back to his normal self but it was nice.

Mycroft                 Dream-Lestrade snuggled up against me warmly, like a thick blanket, and I fell asleep in my dream.


	7. Questions and Answers

Mycroft                 I woke early the next morning, drenched in sweat, and with Lestrade asleep in the chair next to my bed, his hand resting lightly on mine. He stirred as I moved my hand away.

Greg                      I'd tried video calling my brother back with no luck, him calling me when I'd been looking after Mycroft last night with his fever. I wasn't sure when I'd fallen asleep, but the antibiotics were on the bedside table and I stirred to feel the other man moving a little.

Mycroft                 I smiled weakly as Lestrade opened his eyes. "When did I fall asleep?" I asked. I remembered a few minutes of a movie about fish, and then waking up in my bed - there was little in between.

Greg                      "Around 9ish. You did try to get up a couple times during the night, but you were fine once I tucked you up again." I yawned as I stretched and tried not to wince at my back that had been playing up with sleeping in so many chairs rather than a bed.

Mycroft                 I ached all over, not just my shoulder. "John plans to come by this morning to change the dressing again. I should eat something and take the new pain medication before he arrives." I said, starting to swing my legs off the bed.

Greg                      "Yeah, just be careful. You've got a chest infection and you're gonna be a bit wobbly." I get up and hold my hands out, picking up the antibiotics bag as he stood is well and met my eye with confusion.

Mycroft                 "An infection? Would I correct in assuming I have a fever then? That does explain a lot..." I remembered weird flashes of dreams, and I started to wonder if any of it had been real. Lestrade was trying to avoid my gaze. "What did I say?" I asked tentatively, not really sure I wanted to know the answer.

Greg                      "Yeah, you did and not a lot really, it was just garble. Stuff about Sherlock." I shrugged as I helped him into his slippers and then took the antibiotics into the kitchen to at least start on breakfast. I knew I'd told him what he had said, he would just blame it on the fever.

Mycroft                 I frowned as he headed off to the kitchen. I didn't remember anything of Sherlock from the fever dream, but I did remember Lestrade... his strong hands, shoulders, his eyes... and I was gloriously uninhibited. It was apparent that he either was not privy to what I'd been thinking, or he did not have an interest in me.

Greg                      I had always found Mycroft interesting and living with him was easy, cooking for someone gave me purpose again and what he'd said last night had started to give me back who I was before the divorce. I put some bread in the toaster and wiped my tired face leaning against the worktop. He'd just blame it on the fever.

Mycroft                 I shuffled into the kitchen. "You really should refrain from sleeping in chairs, Lestrade... They are terrible for your back," I smiled, coughing slightly. I took the cup of coffee he offered and sat at the table while he cooked breakfast. I ate a modest amount - really, just enough to take the pain medication, as I still had little appetite. He sat down across from me with his meal. Lost in thought, I ended up staring blankly at the faint tan line on his left ring finger. Though divorced for years, he'd only recently stopped wearing his wedding band, instead using it as a way to divert women's attentions at pubs.

Greg                      "I'm used to naps at work." I smiled lightly as he came in and I put some marmalade onto toast for him, made him coffee so he could take both pain and antibiotic pills. I'd made a couple slices for myself and noticed he was looking at my hand when I'd finished," What are you looking at?" I asked.

Mycroft                 "Your ring finger." I answered simply. "You've been divorced for a long time, but only recently stopped wearing the wedding band - the tan line would have faded long ago, otherwise." I silently wondered if this meant he was once again in the market for a relationship.

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, it was to kind of stop people at work from either setting me up on blind dates or asking me out..." I said softly between mouthfuls, meeting his eye where he still looked like he was deducing something.

Mycroft                 "That is a long time to avoid personal attachments" I said, staring into my coffee cup rather than looking him in the eye. Of course, I had been avoiding them for far longer.

Greg                      "Well, after you've been with someone like my ex-wife. You have trust issues, it makes it hard to get close to people and for people to get close to me. If people would actually have patience with me, understand the pressures of my job then I could have a relationship." I shrugged over my breakfast.

Mycroft                 "I can understand that... my job has similar stressors. But now you're considering it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

Greg                      "Maybe, if the right person comes along. They'll still have to be patient with me, understand my work timetable being all over the place." I smirked, thinking about what Mycroft had said in his fever loop.

Mycroft                 "Someone like that can be... exceedingly difficult to find," I nod. I hadn't been involved with anyone since university, and even then, the dalliance was short-lived.

Greg                      "Yeah, think about it in terms of Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier. They met at a hotel, went out every morning in his car and then as soon as she's going to leave, he proposes." I chuckled and felt a bit easier where he didn't ask again about what he'd said last night.

Mycroft                 "Did you and Caroline have a whirlwind courtship like that?" I asked, genuinely curious

Greg                      "Not really. We kind of just met through friends, went out on a couple dates and then that was it. She was living with me and I think we got married a year after we first met." my face was now more somber, my shoulders shrugging.

Mycroft                 "Surely if she was living with you, she knew the challenges of your schedule..." I asked. I couldn't imagine how she couldn't know that police work wasn't a 9 to 5 job.

Greg                      "Well, I was only a sergeant at the time I met her, it was about a year after we married that I became a DI. She thought it would be more desk work, less time out on cases and more time spent at home. I said it wasn't, but she thought I'd make the sacrifice for her." I explained and stood up with the breakfast plates.

Mycroft                 "That hardly seems a reasonable request," I watched him gather the dishes, and he poured me another cup of coffee. I took my morning medications, as John would be arriving soon to re-dress my wounds soon.

Greg                      "It was to her. But that was 5 years ago anyway and I need to get dressed. John knows to let himself in.." I muttered at the sink, passing him with a smile as I didn't want or need his pity about it. It was well in the past now.

John                      I give the door a soft knock and let myself in. I walk through the foyer and peek into the kitchen, to see Mycroft sitting at the table by himself. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Mycroft                 "Sore, but acceptable. Last night was a bit... fuzzy, though..." I hesitated. "Lestrade seems to think I have a chest infection."

John                      “Did you have a fever?” I reach out to feel his forehead and upper chest.

Mycroft                 "I was terribly chilled, so I suspect I did. I was a bit... out of sorts, too." I blushed ever so slightly, and tried to avert my eyes when John looked at me.

Greg                      "He still has one." I said softly as I walked in and smiled at John, everything of mine from my flat now in place. It felt very homely.

John                      “You still feel a bit warm. You should have called me last night. Or gone to the A&E. You need antibiotics.”

Greg                      "I texted Anthea last night and she got some from Mycroft’s doctor." I started making John a cuppa, thinking it was just being resourceful but he was getting upset over it.

John                      I twist my mouth. “Alright. You started on them this morning?”

Mycroft                 "Yes - along with the new pain medication. Took them with breakfast, as instructed." I nodded.

John                      “Good. Are you ready to get started on the dressings? We can do it in here if you like?” I say setting my bag down on the table.

Mycroft                 I looked at John. "If you think that's wise..." remembering how I'd nearly passed out when he changed the dressings yesterday. At least I had the table to lean against.

Greg                      I merely stayed against the worktop, watching John get everything out that he would need, and I smiled softly when Mycroft looked up at me occasionally. I thought I'd done the right thing getting antibiotics.

Mycroft                 "I've had enough of hospitals, John. I'm glad you and Greg didn't haul me off to A&E last night. Lestrade is perfectly capable of handling things." I said sternly as I slipped off my shirt, so John could begin working.

Greg                      I looked between Mycroft and John with a little shock, glancing down with my arms folded where my cheeks just had a hint of pink. I didn't think he'd stand up for me like that and just then tried to watch that John was doing.

John                      I look over my shoulder at Greg. “Are you watching?” I turn back to Mycroft when he nods. I start pulling up the old dressing. “I’ve used the tape, so you have to be gentle when pulling it off. If it starts to bother him, you can wrap him up like a mummy.” I joke.

Greg                      "I'm sure I can do that." I smirked and still felt a bit like John was a tad annoyed, but I felt better since Mycroft had defended me. I naturally stepped towards the table when Mycroft seemed to be getting paler in the face.

Mycroft                 I leaned a little harder on the table and closed my eyes to abate the swaying. It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but definitely still more than unpleasant. When Greg moved closer to the table, I reached over and grabbed his arm without thinking.

Greg                      "Hey, it's alright, just take deep breaths." I said soothingly when he grabbed my arm and I half crouched so he could keep his eyes on me while John finished with the bandages. I multitasked in watching him and John, smiling at Mycroft now and again.

John                      I looked it up a bit when Mycroft grabbed Greg’s arm. I continued. “You have to pull out the old packing and then rinse it with the saline tubes. Then just pack it with fresh gauze and tape him back up. The wound will have to be packed until his next follow up appointment. If the doctor sees that he’s healing well, then we may not have to pack it anymore.”

Greg                      "Got it." I said up to John, trying not to meet his eye too much and noticed Mycroft’s hand loosening from my arm when the doctor had finished. I stood up straighter then and was pushed back as John moved around.

John                      I clean up the mess and went to wash my hands, leaving Greg to help Mycroft with his shirt.

Greg                      I helped Mycroft slip his shirt back over his head, my lip being chewed with the silence that had fallen in the kitchen. I needed to use the treadmill today more than anything as my back was suffering from a few weeks without running

Mycroft                 "I believe I am to meet with the specialist in a few days," I said to John when he returned.

John                      “Good. Keep me updated. I’ll help out in any way that I can.” I give him a thin smile.

Mycroft                 I slowly rose from the table, slightly unsteady, but waving Greg away. "I can manage, Lestrade. Now if you'll excuse me..." I walked slowly to the bathroom down the hall to splash some water on my face and collect myself.

Greg                      I rubbed the back of my neck as Mycroft went to the bathroom, my head trying to think of ways to bring up what he'd said in his fever loop to John. I wanted to know whether he actually believed those things or whether he even liked me.

John                      Mycroft exits the kitchen and I could tell that something had changed since yesterday. “So, he’s in a better mood today, I take it?” I ask Greg, collecting up my things.

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, a bit. He was saying some strange shit with the fever he had last night though." I say softly as I perch on the stool, putting my hands around the glass of water that Mycroft had been sipping from.

John                      “Like?” I ask, crossing my arms.

Greg                      "Well. Weird shit about me, saying I had nice shoulders, that I was kind, strong and... handsome." I stutter slightly, and my face goes the reddest it possibly could

John                      A loud chuckle escapes me. “Seriously? Mycroft Holmes said all that?”

Greg                      "Yeah, he said my ex-wife was stupid to let me go and he can't understand why I wasn't the perfect husband with my range of talents." I chuckled a little myself but kept my eyes down at the glass.

John                      “Interesting.” I say looking a little thoughtful. “You know, Sherlock is always a little loose-lipped when he’s sick too.”

Greg                      "I just. I dunno, I just reckon it was the fever talking to rather than his own will. Especially with how he's been with me since I've been in the house." I sip from the water and meet his eye.

John                      “Why? Are you hoping it means something?” I was never really sure about the nature of their... friendship? Association?

Greg                      "Maybe. I don't know. I'm not normally one to pine over someone really, I've never known anybody like Mycroft before." I rubbed my face and I hoped John would keep his mouth shut from Sherlock.

John                      “Really? Is this a new thing? Or... because maybe you’re just feeling... I dunno... Motherly? Not that I should talk but I didn’t even know you liked men.”

Greg                      "I've liked men since I was 17 but never really told anyone and it's not a new thing, no, he would come around nearer the end of cases and I dunno. He just seemed mysterious, understood the hassles of a job like mine. We could have a decent chat if we had the time. " I explained.

John                      “Well maybe this is your opportunity to get to know him.” I shrug.

Greg                      "Doesn't exactly seem the right time to tell him how I feel or… to date really, I mean, has Sherlock said anything about Mycroft talking to him about me?" I asked and didn't realise Mycroft had come back to the bathroom and was listening in the hall.

Mycroft                 I stood quietly in the hallway outside the kitchen. _Lestrade was actually_ interested _in me?_ _ I thought to myself. I must have misheard.  I edged closer to the door and continue to listen.

John                      “Maybe not. But you at least you can get your foot in the door, so to speak.” I grin at him.

Greg                      "Yeah, haha, very funny. I just want him to get better and say things to me when he's not loopy off a fever or his meds. We did talk about my marriage earlier, though." I stuck my tongue out at him and finished the water in the glass.

John                      I smirk. “It’s a start.” I look at my watch. “I should be getting to the clinic.”

Greg                      "Well thanks anyway mate. I'll text you if we need anything else." I smiled, and I had my back to him as he walked out into the hallway.

Mycroft                 I just managed to step out of the way when John came around the corner. "Oh, hello John." I mumbled, looking down and hoping I wasn't blushing too much.

John                      “Um... hi, Mycroft.” I say loud enough for Greg to hear.

Greg                      "Oh shit." I whispered as I heard John saying hi to Mycroft and I prayed to every god that he hadn't heard our conversation. I wiped my face again, taking a deep breath and just keeping my back to the door.

John                      “I’m headed to the clinic. Call or text me if you need anything.” I say to Mycroft as I head towards the door.

Mycroft                 "Will we be seeing you again tomorrow morning, John?"  I stammered awkwardly

John                      “No, I showed Greg how to redress the wounds. That way he can do it for you.” I suppress a grin, biting the inside of my lip.

Greg                      I finished cleaning up the breakfast things and I heard John's comment, it making me shake my head and I went to head for the door to head to my room when I bumped into Mycroft myself. I swore and stammered in case I hurt his shoulder.

Mycroft                 "Sorry, Lestrade" I mumbled as he came around the corner.

Greg                      "It's fine, I'm gonna use the treadmill down the corridor, just say if you need anything, okay? And call me Greg, you don't need to be so formal anymore." I blurted into one sentence and then headed down the hall, so I couldn't embarrass myself anymore.

Mycroft                 Without meeting his eyes, I turned and walked towards the living room. At least there, I could hide behind a newspaper and pretend to read.

Greg                      I took a deep breath when I got to my room, just concentrated on getting changed into my running stuff and I put music on quietly in the treadmill/gym room so I could still hear Mycroft if he needed me. I just needed something to clear my mind a bit


	8. Tea Party

Sherlock               Juggling Rosie in one arm and a large and colourful bag, decorated with happy looking if anatomically incorrect bees, in the other, I fit my key into the lock for Mycroft's door and swing the door open, calling out, "Hey bro!"

Mycroft                 I set down my newspaper. "In the living room, Sherlock." I looked up to see Sherlock setting Rosie down, and her running toward me.

Sherlock               Smirking, I regard my brother, plopping the large bag down with a clatter, "You're looking terrible. Anyone would think you've been shot."

Rosie                     "Myca! Mycamycamycamyca!" I run up to him and hug his legs.

Mycroft                 "You are looking well, too, little brother." I leaned down to the toddler stuck to my legs. "Good afternoon, Rosie. How are you today?"

Rosie                     "M good. We're doin a tea party today. I gots Bee and polish and princess hats and ..." Now where did Papa put my bag. He never puts things where they should be.

Sherlock               "Where's Geoff?" I say instead of answering, glancing around with a slight frown as I kneel to start unpacking Rosie's bag

Mycroft                 "Greg is in the gym. Probably on the treadmill, since the security team won't let him take his usual morning run."

Turning to Rosie, I continued, "We are having a tea party, are we?" I glared at Sherlock, who put on his most innocent look - the one that always got him out of trouble with Mummy. "How delightful! Did Papa bring Mrs. Hudson's biscuits?"

Sherlock               Peering into the bag I frown, "Oh no. I may have forgot the princess hats little Rosie ."

Rosie                     "Oops. We ated them." I -may- have found them in Papas jacket but we shared them so it's ok.

"Papa? No Papa." I push Papa aside. "Don' worry. I'll find 'em." They gotta be in here somewhere.

Sherlock               Glancing up and over Rosie I give Mycroft a little look, telling him that there may be limits to my parenthood and princess hats are one of those lines that will not be crossed

Rosie                     "I." sob "can't," sob "find them!"

Mycroft                 I looked at Sherlock, slightly panicked. "Surely, we can find a reasonable solution, Rosie."

Sherlock               Frowning I reach for Rosie, "Are they essential to this tea party? I'm sure we can find other, more dignified hats?"

Rosie                     'No! The party is ruined! Papa forgot and now it's all ruined." I don't think Papa heard me so I get very close to them. "How could you forget?"

Sherlock               "There must be other things Watson?" I'm looking slightly pale and swimming out of my depth, "I absolutely did not forget them on purpose."

Rosie                     I turn to the sofa, climb up, and curl up with my back to them like Papa does. "RUINED!"

Mycroft                 I try to look serious, but I can't help but giggle. My brother looks positively terrified. Hard to believe such a small person can bring Sherlock to heel so easily.

Sherlock               Grabbing a small plastic cup I lift it, "Look Rosie. I have the cups you like." dropping it, I make a grab for the teapot, "And this....teapot thing. Uncle Mycroft looks thirsty."

Rosie                     I wipe my nose on the super soft arm rest. "Are you thirsty Unca Myca?"

Mycroft                 I cringe at her display, making a mental note to have the upholstery cleaned soon. "I would love a cup of tea, my dear."

Sherlock               Eagerly nodding I stand, waving the teapot, "See. He needs the full service. The one you said you'll give the Queen when you meet her."

Rosie                     "Really? Even if we don't have pretty hats?" I see you Papa. We will talk bout this later.

Sherlock               Nodding in relief I sweep off towards the kitchen to brew some real tea for us adults and to fetch some soft drinks for Rosie, "I'm sure we can pretend we have princess hats?"

Rosie                     "Wait wait waitwaitwait. We still have polish! We can have pretty nails." I run to grab the pretty polish. I gots yellow and black and a glitter and all sorts of pretty ones Auntie Molly got me.

Sherlock               Sighing I lean to look in the fridge, wrinkling my nose at the selection before pulling out a bottle of something which claims to be fizzy and 'fruit' flavoured....close enough to the juice John lets her drink

Mycroft                 I watched as Rosie put saucers and cups for her and Sherlock on the coffee table, and kindly put a cup and saucer for me on the side table, since I couldn't reach the coffee table. "We will have to wait a moment for Papa to make tea, my dear.

Rosie                     "Ugh. Daddy makes the tea! Papa makes the..." What does Papa make?

Sherlock               "I make the mess." I call out from the kitchen as I fill and switch on the kettle. "That's what John always says."

Rosie                     "...mess!"

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "Yes, my dear, I think that is correct." I beckoned her over, and helped her climb up into my lap. She was careful not to hurt my shoulder in the process. "I can tell you all sorts of fun stories about Papa. Did you know when he was your age, he -"

Sherlock               "Mycroft." I snap, waiting for the kettle to boil, "She doesn't need to know about -that-"

Rosie                     "Tell me Unca"

Mycroft                 I stage-whispered in her ear, "Your Papa took a brand new tub of margarine out of the refrigerator, and rubbed it all over his hair, so it would grow faster."

Sherlock               I can't hear what's said but I can imagine the general gist, slamming down a rather expensive looking teapot onto the counter and digging into Mycroft's cupboard for his Harrods brand of loose tea

Rosie                     "Really? Papa is weird. Daddy said he has prettyestest hair after me."

Mycroft                 "I have said Papa is weird for years. But he is your Papa, and he is my brother, so we have to love him, right?" I gave her a little hug

Sherlock               Pouring the water into the teapot I carry back into the living room, glaring at Mycroft, "Are you corrupting my daughter?"

Mycroft                 "Moi? Bien sûr que non!" I looked at Sherlock innocently.

Sherlock               "Rosie. The reason your uncle has a lack of hair is because he rubbed chocolate on it." Sitting down, the teapot is placed besides the plastic one, a jug of 'maybe' juice put near, "Then he got so hungry he ate his own hair"

Rosie                     "Pfft Papa. I'm not an idit. It was your fault. Daddy says you makes hair turn grey and fall out."

Mycroft                 I laughed, and let Rosie slide down off my knee to have her cup of fruit punch... erm, I mean 'tea'. I wonder if John knows how much sugar Sherlock is letting their daughter consume...

Sherlock               Pouring the hot tea for myself and Mycroft I give him a roll of my eyes, "I'm the very picture of innocence. John only says these things in a loving manner I'm sure."

Mycroft                 "Of course," I nodded, taking a sip of the tea, and frowning. "Awfully strong, don't you think?" I whispered to Sherlock.

Rosie                     The fizzy juice tastes funny but ok. "Time for nails. I gots yellow and black and we can be bees." Bees are the Bomb.

Sherlock               Peering into the teapot I leap up, heading to get milk and sugar from the kitchen, "Uncle Mycroft hasn't had his nails done little Watson. Maybe start on him first? It may cheer him up...if that look on his face isn't permanent of course."

Rosie                     "We can show him Papa. He'll be pretty like us." The juice is weird. "More juice pease.

Mycroft                 I sighed - I am a captive audience, after all... at the mercy of a 3-year-old and a toddler. "All right, Rosie. How shall we do this?"

Rosie                     "Papa does it for us. Show Myca, Papa. Take off your shoes! Unca Myca, Papas nails are so pretty."

Sherlock               Bringing back the milk and sugar I pour Rosie more juice and then add half the sugar to my tea, sitting back with a smug look, "She practiced on John's toenails. Next time you see him, just know that he's walking around with bee nails."

Mycroft                 I should like to see Papa's toes, Rosie.

Sherlock               Pausing, I look rather sheepish, "No, mine are...not so good as John's."

Mycroft                 I sat back in my chair, looking at Sherlock expectantly.

Rosie                     "Papa!! Show him your toes!" I start drinking from the juice bottle. It's just about gone when Unca tells me to stop.

Sherlock               Sighing I slide off my shoes and socks reluctantly, wondering yet again what kind of a hold these Watsons have on me, wriggling my abnormally long toes which are pained in yellow and blacks

Mycroft                 I watched Rosie closely. "Rosie, wait a moment. May I try your tea, my dear?"

Rosie                     "My tea Unca... Izz good... Papa makes bestest tea. . ."

Mycroft                 I took her cup from her, and took a sip. I glared at Sherlock. "Wine coolers, Sherlock?" I whispered harshly. "Do you not look at bottles before pouring them into a child's teapot?"

Sherlock               Staring at Mycroft my jaw drops, then I leap to try and scoop Rosie up into my eyes, starting to panic, "What? It looked like juice."

Mycroft                 "No need to panic. One small cup isn't going to hurt her. But she may be a bit out of sorts for a while."

Rosie                     "More juice pees

Sherlock               "She's drunk at least two cups Mycroft!" I snap, swinging her back and forth, pale and starting to shake, "How much alcohol? Oh god, I've poisoned my daughter. Oh god."

Mycroft                 "Rosie, why don't you and Papa sit on the sofa, and Uncle Mycroft will get you some lemonade," I said, Slowly getting up and putting a firm hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Calm down, brother, and for God's sake, stop swinging her around. Unless you want her to throw up on you..." I went to the kitchen and poured a small glass of lemonade, adding a bit of extra sugar making it a bit more palatable for toddler taste buds. I was leaving the kitchen when Greg walked by, having finished his run and looking quite pleased. He smiled pleasantly, and headed toward his room. The sight of him shirtless, skin glistening, took my breath away for a moment. He closed his bedroom door, and I walked back into the living room.

Sherlock               I'm almost in tears, still swinging her back and forth in my arms, "She has the genetics for addiction and alcoholism. What if I've already started her down that path brother?"

Rosie                     "Don cry Papa. Myca be right back."

Mycroft                 "Don't be ridiculous, Sherlock." "Rosie, would you like some of my special lemonade? I made it extra sweet for you..."

Sherlock               Giving my brother an almost pathetic look of gratitude I nod, "Please drink it. You don't want to be like your auntie Harry, do you little Rosie ?"

Mycroft                 "Please, Sherlock..." I groaned. "How is the lemonade, Rosie?"

Sherlock               I begin muttering to myself, "I need to phone John...no, he'll murder me....but it may be dangerous to Rosie....but he'll be dangerous to me! She may be in danger...maybe I can phone one of the other GPs...no, they'll tell him..."

Rosie                     "Why was Gay naked? Are you and him kissing like Daddy and papa? Does he live here now?" Jumping up I throw myself at Papa, "they kissing! They in love! I'm gonna get a cousin and we'll play andhaveallsortsoffuntimesand... I don't feel so good." The juice did not taste ok coming back up. None got on my pretty dress cause Papa got it all over his pretty shirt. It hurts and don't wanna cry... " sorry Papa. I hurt. Lots." Ok, I gots to cry. Daddy says it how we feel better.

Mycroft                 I was about to scold Sherlock for over-reacting when Rosie vomited all over him. I moved as quickly as I could (which wasn't terribly fast) to the kitchen and grabbed a few towels, wetting one thoroughly, and returning to the living room to find Sherlock standing there holding the inconsolable child. "Here, Sherlock," I handed him the linens so he could clean them both up as best he could.

Sherlock               I look truly miserable, standing there holding Rosie, covered in vomit and nearly as in pieces as she is, "I need to get her to the hospital Mycroft. I'm going to take your car."

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Please arrange a carpet and upholstery cleaning service immediately. My house.

"Oh, please, Sherlock - she will be fine. Take her home, give her some water, and put her to bed. By morning, this will all be a memory."

"There is no point in taking her to A&E. She's already expelled her stomach contents, after all."

Rosie                     "Papa" my nose won't stop leaking "I'm sorry."

Sherlock               Snapping back at him I clutch her further to me, "Just because you're shagging Gavin now, doesn't mean you get to tell me how to be a parent Mycroft. I'm taking her to be checked over."

Rosie                     "Unca Myca. I'm sorry.  Don't be mad at Papa... It's my fault."

Mycroft                 I stared at Sherlock, speechless. When I found my tongue again, I hissed, "What the... hell... are you talking about? I am doing no such thing!" Looking at Rosie, "There is nothing to be sorry for, dear - your stomach was just upset. An accident, I'm sure." I looked at Sherlock again, daring him to say something.

Sherlock               His denial takes me back slightly, looking honestly confused, "I saw how you looked at him, even if I was distracted." before peeling Rosie off me with a rather soggy noise, sighing, "It was papa's fault little Watson. I'll make it better, I promise."

Mycroft                 "Brother mine, why don't you take Rosie to the loo and get her cleaned up. I'm sure John packed a change of clothing?" I knew John usually handled the essentials in the bag, because... well, because Sherlock.

"I will meet you in the kitchen when you're finished." I walked to the kitchen, and took a seat at the table.

Sherlock's comment kept coming back into my mind... how I'd looked at Lestrade? Was I that obvious? And worse, did Lestrade notice it?

Sherlock               I hesitate, "Maybe I should phone John? Rosie's health is my primary concern at this time, even over my own relationship with him." The admittance makes my shoulders sag a little, arms tightening around Rosie despite the vomit risk

Mycroft                 "Get her cleaned up and changed. Then come to the kitchen and we'll talk." I said in a kind but firm tone.

Rosie I burped and it smelled funny. Papa made funny faces. He was so proud of how loud it was and I know he heard it food cause I have my face in his neck cause he always smells so pretty. But he doesn't smell pretty now.

Sherlock               Sighing I begin to calm down a little, "Maybe I should text Anthea? She may know if I should take my daughter to hospital and probably won't tell John?"

Mycroft                 "Sherlock," I said calmly, "A little alcohol didn't cause you any harm as a child, and it won't hurt Rosie. Go change her clothes. NOW."

Sherlock               Panic behind to rise again, almost yelling, "What do you mean it done me no harm? I don't remember drinking? It obviously caused me memory loss"

Anthea                  **Text to Sherlock** \- Listen to your brother please.

Mycroft                 I heard Sherlock's phone vibrate, and leaned back in my chair with a grin.

Sherlock               Blinking, my hand travels down to a slightly slimy and vomitty pocket, pulling out my phone and peering at it, then I do indeed relax slightly

Mycroft                 I hand Sherlock a plastic bag. "Put the soiled clothing in this - I will see to getting everything cleaned properly. Including your coat."

Sherlock               Taking the bag with a rather defeated air I nod, "I may need to use your sofa to sleep on tonight."

Mycroft                 "Your daughter needs you to take her home and tuck her in. I doubt John will turn you out in the middle of the night. But, should I be wrong, you do have a key, after all." I smiled kindly.

Sherlock               My face falls slightly, burying it into Rosie's neck, regardless of the state of us both, "I'll sit with her all night if needs be, then offer to leave when John gets home."

Rosie                     "Papa’s leavin? No Papa! Don go. I'm sorry. I wone ever drink tea again. I pomiss"

Mycroft                 I roll my eyes at his dramatic flair. He will never change. "Papa's not going anywhere, little one. Now go get cleaned up. I may have a spare shirt you can wear home. Go on, " I shoo the two of them toward the loo, and go to my bedroom to find a shirt for him.

Sherlock               Pulling back I shake my head quickly, "Papa isn't angry at you little Rosie . It's all my fault. I gave you tea that was a bit not good." Sighing I make my way into the bathroom, "Don't touch my Belstaff Mycroft. I'll have it cleaned myself."

Rosie                     "Ok Myca." I shimmy off Papa and lead him to my room. Opening my closet I find a new outfit while Papa changes.

Sherlock               Stripping off my ruined clothes I drop them in a corner of the bathroom, standing in only my underpants and peeking out, hissing, "Mycroft...I need clothes."

Mycroft                 "One moment" I walked to the room, and handed a pair of trousers and a shirt to him. "You left these behind when you last stayed here."

Sherlock               Taking them I nod, then add, "You're not sleeping with Gary, are you? There's no 'supplies' in the bathroom. I just looked."

Mycroft                 "No! What on earth makes you think that??" I snapped.

Sherlock               Raising a brow I stare at Mycroft, "Because you almost had cartoon hearts floating out of your eyes when you looked at him earlier brother." slamming the door in his face my voice drifts out as I wash and change, "Or drifting from other places."

Mycroft                 "I barely know the man. My mutinous PA decided he should reside here during my recovery. I had no choice in the matter."

Sherlock               There's the sound of running taps, then my voice again, "You don't have to know someone to appreciate his finer points brother. And yes, I saw you looking at those points."

Rosie                     "Unca Myca? Does Gayg live here?"

Mycroft                 "Only while Uncle Mycroft heals, my dear. He is helping take care of me, just like Daddy does." I scrubbed my hand over my face in frustration, and returned to the kitchen. I poured myself a very small glass of bourbon, and downed it quickly, before either Greg or Sherlock saw it. Since I wasn't taking the strong pain killers anymore, a small drink was permissible.

Sherlock               Pulling on the trousers I realise two things. The first is that I'm still barefoot with bee painted toenails and the second is that since I last stayed here while 221B was being rebuilt I had put on a little weight, especially around the torso. Wincing I struggle to button the already tight shirt

Rosie                     "Does Unca Greg help rub your feet like Papa does for Daddy? Or your tummy? Daddy does that for me when I'm sicky.  I'll tell him to rub your tummy and you'll be all better."

Mycroft                 I let Rosie climb into my lap, resting her on my right knee by the table. "Well, it doesn't quite work that way, my dear. But I will get better soon. Then perhaps you can come visit with me. Would you like that?"

Rosie                     "I can come tomorrow." I'm tired now and my Myca is comfy so I snuggle up and fall asleep.

Sherlock               Popping my head out the bathroom, I try and sneak over to the bag, pulling out a small box and then carrying it off, hopefully before my brother spots me

Mycroft                 I rest Rosie's head on my chest, and gently stroke her blonde curls. "A few more days, little one." I said softly.

Sherlock               Slipping into Greg's room while he's still showering I put the box on his bed, leaving a quick note with it before making my way back out, frowning as I adjust the straining shirt, "Mycroft. You need to have a word with your cleaning service. They shrunk my shirt."

Mycroft                 "Of course they did, brother," I grin, speaking quietly so as not to wake the sleeping child on my lap.

Sherlock               Flopping down on the sofa I pull my socks and shoes back on, my face relaxing a little as my eyes fall on Rosie, "Do you really think she'll be all right? I would take all the punishment in the world if it meant she would be safe."

Mycroft                 "She will be fine, Sherlock. You absconded with Father's pint when you were 4. We found you hiding in my room, empty glass, and having vomited all over my bed. You survived." I grinned.

Sherlock               Pulling a face I snap, "And look at me now. That pint obviously damaged me in some way and made me give alcohol to my daughter."

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes. "John's right - you are a drama queen. That pint did not damage you. Consider it an early experiment."

Sherlock               Slouching back on the sofa I glare into the kitchen, "It obviously gave me brain damage, long seated issues with alcohol and memory problems. The only good thing was it was your bed I vomited on."

John                      **text to Sherlock** How’s everything going at home? Miss you and Rosie.

Sherlock               Pulling out my phone I gaze at it, then take a breath, typing back  **text to John** Is there any chance you can leave work early? -SH

John                      **text to Sherlock** Why? What’s happened?

Sherlock               **text to John** I messed up. We're at my brothers -SH

John                      **text to Sherlock** what do you mean you messed up? What did you do this time?

Sherlock               **text to John** I take full responsibility. I don't care how angry you are at me. I just care about our daughter's safety -SH

Mycroft                 I watch as Sherlock works himself into a deeper panic. He must be texting John. Without dislodging the child on my lap, I carefully pull out my phone. **Text to John** Rosie is fine. My brother is a drama queen.

John                      **text to Sherlock** I’ll be right there.

 **text to Mycroft** what happened?

Sherlock               Lowering my phone I send a glare to Mycroft, "He's on his way."

Mycroft                 "I am aware." **Text to John** Will explain when you arrive. Hard to type with Rosie on my lap

Sherlock               Standing up I stride over to him, holding out my arms, "I want a last cuddle with my daughter."

Mycroft                 "I trust it won't be your last, but my leg is starting to fall sleep, so I would be obliged if you could take her." I let Sherlock slide his arms around the sleeping tot and take her from my lap.

Sherlock               Holding her in my arms, a smile lightly my face, soft and genuine. "I know John will be angry with me and I know logically his anger will pass. But each time I upset him I can't help but feel this time will be too much for him."

John                      I hailed a cab and was on my way to Mycroft’s house.

Mycroft                 "You underestimate the good doctor, brother. His feeling for you run much deeper than that. Even I can see that." I smile softly.

Sherlock               My eyes close, leaning to touch my head with Rosie's, dark curls against bright sunshine, murmuring, "I am an impossible man to live with."

Mycroft                 "Take her to her room, Sherlock. I will send John in when he arrives."

John                      The cab pulls up and I jump out and run up to the door and through it. “Sherlock?!”

Mycroft                 "John, come to the kitchen." I call out, trying to momentarily divert the doctor's attention.

John                      I go onto the kitchen, searching out Mycroft. I find him standing in the kitchen. “Where’s Sherlock and Rosie? What’s happened?”

Mycroft                 "Sit down, John. She's fine, Sherlock's worked himself into a full panic. They decided to pay me a visit today, for a 'tea party'. Sherlock took it upon himself to make tea for us, and pulled what he thought was a bottle of juice from my refrigerator. However, it was a wine cooler. Extremely low alcohol content, of course - I believe Anthea left them here last time she visited. In any event, my brother didn't bother to read the bottle thoroughly, and managed to serve Rosie two of her teacups of 'juice' before her stomach revolted."

John                      I cover my face with my hand. “Are you serious?”

Mycroft                 "He has managed to convince himself that you are going to throw him out and never let him see Rosie again," I sighed. "I tried to convince him otherwise, but you know Sherlock..."

John                      “Where are they?” I ask.

Mycroft                 "Rosie's room." I nodded in the direction of her room. "Don't be too hard on him, John. He's punished himself enough over the last 30 minutes. And Rosie is probably still sleeping."

Sherlock               I'm sitting on Rosie's small bed in her room, holding her close to my chest as she sleeps

John                      I knock softly on the door, pushing it open to step in. “Hey.” I say quietly.

Sherlock               I keep my head down, nestled in her curls. My voice is steady though, soft, "Hello John."

John                      I go and sit next to him on the bed, putting my arm around his back. I pull him close and rest my head on top of his. “Mycroft told me what happened.”

Sherlock               Nodding, I shift, presenting Rosie, "I had to tell the truth. Rosie could be in danger. I couldn't lie, not about a thing like this."

Rosie                     Pat Papa’s cheek "don be iddit" roll over and goes back to sleep.

John                      “I’m glad you didn’t.” I brush my fingers through Rosie’s hair as she slept.

Sherlock               Shifting the little girl, I whisper now, "It was my fault. I was careless. I've been going out of my mind with worry and Mycroft hasn't been helping at all, pompous ass."

John                      “It sounds like he was trying to reassure you but you weren’t listening. And Rosie will be fine. She’ll be no worse for the wear.” I bring my hand up to brush through Sherlock’s curls this time.

Sherlock               "Can you...examine her? I wanted her to go to hospital." Pausing, I admit with gritted teeth, "Mycroft did help reassure me I suppose but he's not you John. No one is you."

John                      “She’s sleeping. There’s not much I can do for her. She just needs to sleep it off.”

Sherlock               His words finally reassure me, nodding and then leaning to try and slip her into his arms, whispering, "If you wish to spend some time away from me I understand. Mycroft has agreed I can sleep here"

John                      “Why would I want to be away from you?” I ask as Rosie falls into my arms.

Sherlock               Keeping close I blink, peering up at him, "You must be angry. Or worse, disappointed. I let you down after swearing an oath to protect her."

John                      I roll my eyes a bit. “It was an accident.” I catch his eyes then. “I’ve spent enough of my life blaming you for things that weren’t your fault. I won’t do that anymore. I promised myself that.”

Sherlock               My arm wraps around his waist, leaning into his side and gazing down at the sleeping child, before lifting my head to try and meet his lips gently, "I've told you. We owe each other nothing. You don't mention certain things I've done and I'll never hold you to things you've done. I'm just glad she's all right." pausing, I nod firmly, "Calling you was the correct thing to do, no matter what Mycroft thinks."

John                      I nod and meet his lips. “I’m glad your both alright. I was worried all the way here. And yes, calling me was the right thing. I always need to know that the two of you are alright.” I lean up to kiss him again.

Sherlock               Breaking away I finally smile, nodding, "It seems Mycroft was correct in many things after all."

John                      “What was he correct about?” I ask shifting Rosie a bit, she was getting a little heavy in the position I was holding her.

Sherlock               Shrugging one shoulder I glance away, "Many things. Shall we take Rosie home?"

Rosie                     "Daddy?" Waking up is hard...

John                      I scrunch up my eyebrows, he was avoiding the question. But I didn’t feel like arguing with him. “Yes, Let’s go home.”

Sherlock               Half rolling off the low bed I stand, stretching, the wincing as a button pops off my tightly stretched shirt, "Oh."

John                      “Hi, sweetie. I heard you had some yucky juice. How do you feel?” I ask as Rosie stirs.

Rosie                     "It was yummy. We had tea and Papa forgot the princess hats and Myca isn't sleeping with Gayg cause Papa checked the bathroom and my brain burns and mouth tastes funny". I open my mouth really wide so he can see how funny it feels.

Sherlock               My face transforms into a serious of expressions, from an almost childlike glee to a knowing smirk, then falling at her last words into concern and guilt

Rosie                     "Oh oh oh and Gayg was nakey and lives here now!"

John                      “It sounds like you had quite the afternoon.” I say standing up with her.

Rosie                     I jump off the bed and head off to find Myca.

Sherlock               Shaking my head, I murmur, "She takes after you in so many ways."

John                      “What do you mean?” I ask as we follow her out of the room.

Sherlock               Waves a hand after the toddler, "She's been drunk, sick, ill and now look, stamping off as if nothing happened."

John                      “That should concern me, but right now it doesn’t.” I grab his hand.

Sherlock               I'm lead back out to the kitchen with a slight smile playing around my lips, hands caught tight by John


	9. Break In

Rosie                     "Gayg!" I run up to my other favoritest Unca. He lifts me up and swings me round like the dances I seen with Papa at the ballet.

Greg                      I did feel a lot better after using the treadmill and shower, my hair still a bit damp but I grinned from ear to ear when Rosie came running up to me. I put her on my hip, "When did you get here puddin'?" I asked.

Rosie                     "I've been here forever today. I saw you all naked with Unca Myca in da kitchen but you didn't see me."

Greg                      I frowned and went quite red in the face, seeing John and sherlock wander through hand in hand. "I… uh… wasn't naked hun, I was wearing shorts." I stammered.

Rosie                     "Pfft. Nakey enough. Daddy says we gots to wear our shirts and pants or we’re nakey and can't leave the house. But it's ok cause you live here now but not sleeping with MY Myca. I know ‘cause Papa checked the bathroom. But it's ok if you kiss him ‘cause I love you and I'll share him but he's still mine when I'm here."

Sherlock               In passing I overhear the conversation, smirking slightly at Lestrade

Greg                      "Uh, okay... What did you and daddy talk about with me and your uncle Myc?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the hell had gone on since I'd been using the treadmill and shower.

John                      I cover my face trying to hide a smirk.

Mycroft                 I just about choked on my coffee, and hoped that the redness in my face would be blamed on the ensuing coughing fit, not my embarrassment. "From the mouths of babes," I glared at Sherlock.

Rosie                     "Papa gave me some funny juice and it was good but then I didn't feel good and I got sick so he went to the potty room and told Myca that he saw him make kissy faces at you and it's ok and then I fell asleep and then... Daddy was here."

Sherlock               Putting the kettle on, trying to appear as innocent as I possibly can. "Tea anyone?"

Greg                      "Right. Well, yes please, Sherlock." I was glaring at sherlock and John myself while trying to get the blush in my face to diminish. I could see Mycroft trying to avoid my eye and I thought he was doing it because he thought it was ludicrous.

Mycroft                 "None for me, Sherlock," I said, finishing my coffee as Rosie climbed into my lap. "Did you have a good nap, Rosie?"

Rosie                     "NO! Papa can't make tea anymore. Make Daddy do it." I shimmy off Gayg and run to Unca Myca. "Make the tea Daddy."

Sherlock               My eyes widen, then my face falls a little, shoulders slumping as I step back from the kettle, nodding, "That may be wise. At least she knows it was my fault now and not her own."

John                      I chuckle at her. “How about I help Papa make the tea show him how to do it right.”

Rosie                     "Unca Myca? Why can't Gayg sleep with you? He looks tired. Everyone needs sleep. I won't let Papa go to the potty room so he won't find out."

"Yes Daddy. Then he can make all the tea for our parties."

Mycroft                 "Uncle Greg has his own bed, Rosie, just like you have your own bed. He sleeps there."

Sherlock               Leaning into John I murmur, "Smart John, as always. Now, show me how to mak..." I trail off, unusual for me, turning and letting out a rather large snort of amusement

Mycroft                 I am struggling to keep a straight face, as this is a very serious conversation to Rosie. But really, I want to crawl away and hide.

John                      changing my mind about the tea I go over and pick up Rosie from in front of Mycroft. “Actually, I think it’s about time we go home, don’t you think Sherlock?”

Rosie                     "No. We still have to give Myca pretty nails like Papa. We can give Gayg pretty nails too so he don't feel left out."

Greg                      I rubbed my face when Rosie asked why couldn't I sleep with Mycroft and I didn't think I'd looked that tired. Sleep was of little to me anyway and I was relieved when John said about them leaving.

Sherlock               Swinging back around I shake my head, gesturing at the kettle, "But the tea John, the tea!" My eyes gleam with rather evil glee, falling on my brother. "Mycroft needs to look pretty also."

John                      “Not tonight, love.  Maybe another day. Uncle Myc needs his rest.”

Sherlock               There's a small pout to my lips, "But the prettiness John. Don't you care about beauty?"

Rosie                     I do the same pout as Papa... "Buutey Daddy. It's for science!"

Sherlock               Fixing John firmly in my pouty sight I nod innocently, "Beauty is a science John."

John                      “Let’s go get your things out of the study.” I grab Sherlock’s hand and drive them both from the kitchen, leaving Greg and Mycroft alone.

Mycroft                 "Rosie, I think you need to take Daddy and Papa home and teach them to make proper tea," I laughed. "Then you can make Papa pretty."

Sherlock               As I'm hustled out of the room I shoot my brother a quick glare, then gesture sharply with my head towards Greg, silently ordering him to do something

Rosie                     "Daddy. I want to stay." Daddy has his no look. The No Look. "Can I come back tomorrow?'

John                      “Maybe when Uncle Myc is feeling better.” I say shoving her things back into her bag.

Rosie                     Hmmf.

Sherlock               I stand to one side, a proper sulk brewing now, watching John collect up everything with folded arms. My gaze keeps shooting back to the kitchen

John                      I see Sherlock’s face. “Just leave it for now Sherlock. They need time to figure it out on their own. We were given that opportunity.”

Sherlock               John's words seem to break my little sulk, kneeling down to help pack and whispering, hoping Rosie doesn't overhear, "My brother looked at Lestrade like he used to look at a chocolate fudge cake with extra buttercream icing."

Rosie                     "Cake! Ohmygoodnessitssoyummy. Can we has some when we get home?"

John                      I snort. “Well, you have to admit Greg is a good-looking man.”

Sherlock               My face crinkles into a mask of horror, "I don't have to admit any such thing John."

Rosie                     "Plead in'sent. Right Papa?"

"I'm booorrreeeed. Lez go home now. I want cake."

John                      I laugh a bit as we exit out the front door of Mycroft’s house.

Sherlock               Smirking wide at that I reach for Rosie, chuckling and picking her up in my arms, nodding, "The trick Rosie is not to plead anything. The trick is to not even be a suspect in the first place."

Rosie                     "Plead nuthin. Don get caught right. Like when you didn't tell Daddy bout the eyeballs in the 'wave?"

John                      I shoot Sherlock a look. “Daddy always knows the things you don’t tell him, whether you know it or not.”

Sherlock               Nodding, my voice fades as I close the door after us, "The trick is, little Rosie, having people around you who are prepared to back you up over being innocent. We must have a talk about that at home."

Rosie                     "While we eat cake...?"

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- I can have cleaners come by now, or in the morning. What is your preference?

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** The sooner the better, please

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Be there in 20 minutes with the crew. Have some papers I need you to sign as well.

Mycroft                 "Anthea is coming by shortly, Greg," I said, trying to avoid making eye contact, though I'd noticed he'd turned about as red as I did at my niece's innocent observations.

Greg                      "Right, I'll clean it up as best I can, but she needs to get cleaners in for into carpets and sofa." I rub my head and I was thinking about asking Adrian for advice while he was travelling.

Mycroft                 "She is bringing the cleaning crew, actually. And something about paperwork for me to sign." I was quietly pleased that she was willing to bring me work again.

Work would keep my mind off things.

Greg                      "As long as it's just for signing." I said as I found a small bucket, some old cloths and washing up liquid to try and scrub the rug the best I could before Anthea arrived.

Anthea                  I pull up to Mycroft's home just as the cleaning crew arrives behind me. I walk up to the door and ring the bell even though normally I would just walk in as I have keys, but I didn't want to interrupt anything. It would be nice to have the danger of interrupting something in Mycroft's home for once, he's been on his own for as long as I've known him.

Mycroft                 I opened the front door to greet Anthea. "You could have just let yourself in, you know," I mumbled, ignoring the glare I was getting from her.

Anthea                  "I didn't want to interrupt anything" I respond with a slight smile and turn to the cleaning crew who have walked up behind me. "I believe it's the sitting room that needs your attention" as I step into the door and hold my hand in the direction they should head. Closing the front door once the three cleaners have everything inside, I head into Mycroft's study and pull a few folders out from my bag to lay them on the desk. "How are you feeling sir? Is Mr. Lestrade taking good care of you?"

Mycroft                 "Greg is just as frustrating as you are, Anthea." I scowled. "It's almost as bad as being at home with Mummy." I coughed a bit. "Now what am I signing?" I sat at my desk, looking over the paperwork she'd brought.

Anthea                  "Just the usual forms and letters, sir" as I indicate on each one where he should sign. "And at least frustrated is better than alone and bored...or dead" and I pause as he looks up at me and swallows in what I assume is annoyance, but maybe it's realization of some epiphany I see in his eyes. Too hard to tell with him.

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes. "Don't be dramatic - it doesn't suit you. And what, pray tell, made you select Greg as my caretaker? I know full well that you were behind his being forced to take a month off." I looked at her carefully.

Anthea                  Holding back a smile, "I felt his prior discretion in Holmes family matters mixed with his skills in protection would be ideal for this situation. Would you have rather had your brother here?"

Mycroft                 "Good lord, no," I laughed, lightly - laughing tended to send me into coughing fits, which hurt. "John is keeping him occupied with Rosie anyway - though they did come visit this afternoon." I set down my pen and sat back in my chair, my arms crossed. "So, what is the real reason Greg is here, Anthea?"

Anthea                  "He seemed...like a good...fit" I reluctantly respond. "I believe you two may have more in common than you realize if you give him a chance. And this attack has made me rethink my own stance on 'sentiment' as you put it... perhaps it has had a similar effect on you?" as I pick up the folders and push them back into my bag.

Mycroft                 "Interesting. So, you're playing matchmaker?" I smiled slightly. After the snippets of John and Greg's conversation I'd heard earlier, I wondered aloud, "Does Greg know you're trying to set us up?"

Anthea                  "Of course not. What do you take me for?" and I grin as we leave his study and head towards the kitchen when I see Greg isn't in the sitting room. "Ah Mr. Lestrade, there you are. I had someone stop by your flat to pick up your post today" as I hand him the small pile of envelopes. "And it's a good thing he went up to check on your flat too, as it appears someone broke in and ransacked what little was left there. I reported it of course, and the detective on it will likely be contacting you soon, but I already explained to him that you would be unable to leave your current location and assured him that anything of value had already been moved out last week. I'm assuming that last statement is correct?"

Greg                      I looked round when Anthea stepped in with Mycroft tailing, handing me the letters. "Someone broke into my flat? What for--yeah, everything was taken out of my flat pretty much apart from a few bits of furniture and old Christmas decorations." I frowned and saw Adrian had sent me a postcard.

Mycroft                 "Someone broke into Greg's flat?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "Any idea who? Or why?" I asked. Sherlock had not mentioned anything to me about the investigation, and I wondered if the break-in might be related.

Anthea                  "I don't believe they found any prints, and it's unclear on the why considering there was so little left in the flat. But start thinking about who might be on your shortlist of suspects" as I see Greg's eyes moving about quickly thinking about and processing everything.

Greg                      "I only thing that was left was the stuff under my bed. No... shit, no..." I cursed as I started pacing the kitchen and under the bed had been all the old postcards and letters from my brother from his travels. Photos of when he got married, photos of us together since both our parents were gone.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, rather alarmed at his uncharacteristic panic, "What is it, Greg?"

Greg                      "The stuff under my bed, it was photos of me and Adrian, his wedding day, photos from his travels, postcards... letters..." I paced the kitchen and my heart was in my throat as my brother wouldn't be home for a good while so it's all I had.

Mycroft                 "Anthea, send someone over to Greg's flat right now to retrieve anything photos that might have been left behind." I said quickly, my tone such that I knew she would act immediately.

Greg                      "No, no, that's not the priority at the moment. Just work with Dimmock on who tried to shoot Mycroft." I waved as I put my arms on the worktop and tried to calm down. I didn't even know if anything had been taken yet.

Anthea                  I immediately text Peter, the guy who had picked up Greg's mail for me to see if he remembered seeing any photos or letters in the flat. "It would all be evidence right now, if it's there, so I wouldn't be able to take it out yet. But I'm checking with the man I sent over earlier to see if he remembers seeing them." My phone chirps at Peter's response, "Looks like you're in luck, he does remember seeing them scattered about on your bed, so I would assume they are probably all okay and you will be able to get them back after they complete their investigations.'

Mycroft                 "I doubt they will be in police custody long, Greg." I said, trying to sound comforting. "I will have them brought here as soon as possible."

Greg                      "Thank you. Just don't go out of your way to get them, if they're evidence then make sure Dimmock has them for as long as he needs." I relaxed and ran a hand through my hair where the calmness was coming back. I was my usual self again.

Anthea                  "Dimmock is only working on looking into the sniper. They assigned Smithson to your break in, I believe you know him? He said he would be calling you soon."

Greg                      "He could barely find his arse or his elbow. Just don't worry about it for now, concentrate on the sniper." I sigh as I stand straight again, knowing Anthea had to head off pretty quickly but I looked at Mycroft as he butted in.

Mycroft                 "It's important. We will get them back, if I have to get them myself," I said, even though I knew neither of these two would let me set foot outside the house without a full security escort.

Greg                      "Thank you." I said after a few moments silence had passed and it actually touched me that he'd want to go to those sorts of lengths to get them back for me.

Anthea                  "I believe the cleaners are finishing up" as I hear them start to pack up their things. "I need to get going as well, if there's nothing else?"

Mycroft                 "No, nothing else. I think we have adequate supplies for a few days." I nodded to Greg, since he was in charge of the cooking.

Greg                      "No, that's it, I just ask that you keep bringing post if it's arriving at my flat.." I smile weakly, my brother’s latest postcard still on the kitchen to read when Anthea had left and Mycroft was asleep.

Anthea

"Of course," as I head back in to the sitting room. "Good work gentlemen, let’s get out of their hair and I'll take care of signing your invoice outside" as I lead them back out the front door.

Mycroft                 I looked over at the postcard sitting with Greg's mail. "Is that from your brother?" I asked, as Anthea leaves with the cleaning crew

Greg                      "Yeah, he usually sends me one every month or so to tell me where they currently are when he wrote it and where they've been." I smiled as I picked it up and saw the Sydney opera house on the front.

Mycroft                 I smiled as Greg showed me the picture. "So, they're in Australia now?"

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, when he wrote this a week and a half ago. Let me read it to you." I said as I turned it over and smiled again, "Dear Greg, I'm pretty sure you can guess where we are by the front of the card but if you're having one of your stupid days, it's Australia. We went to the Sydney opera house yesterday, have gotten very sunburnt and even tried vegemite." I started to read out aloud.

Mycroft                 I chuckled, "He does sound like Sherlock..." I continued to listen.

Greg                      "It's shit, don't try it. But we will bring you back some TimTams as I know you liked the last pack we sent. And we've found out some pretty big news ourselves, we thought Sheela just had sun stroke or a bug but because of blood tests, we found out we're gonna be parents. You're gonna be an uncle." I said the last part more slowly with my jaw dropping.

Mycroft                 "That sounds like wonderful news, Greg.  I take it it's unexpected?”

Greg                      "Yeah, I mean, they've been trying for ages and haven't had any luck." I chuckled with astonishment and wanted to jump around the kitchen with glee but held it back to finish the postcard. "I know it's big news but keep it hush hush until we fly back to London in a month so they can check her over. Big love from Me, Sheela and now the little one, smiley face and a kiss."

Mycroft                 "Hopefully, Dimmock will have wrapped up the investigation by the time they return, so you can spend time with them

Greg                      "Yeah, well, it's not for another month as they're seeing where the hobbit was filmed in New Zealand but yeah. Wow..." I beamed, and it was the best news I could have ever gotten with everything going on here.

Mycroft                 The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to answer it, returning to the kitchen with several take-away bags from Greg's favourite Thai restaurant. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought you could use a night off from cooking, " I smiled.

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, when did you order that?" I asked with half a frown and half a smile, it being a very considerate thing to do and I was wondering whether he was beginning to see my tiredness. I was only sleeping around 5-6 hours per night as well as doing everything in the house during the day.

Mycroft                 "I had Anthea order it, to be delivered now," I smiled. "No lifting on my part, so you have no cause to scold me. Please, sit and eat. " I motioned to the chair across the table from me.

Greg                      "What did you and Sherlock talk about when I was having a run, by the way?" I ask as I get out a few plates and start putting a bit of rice and chips on my plate along with the chow mien. I had a feeling he was watching my food intake too.

Mycroft                 "Funny how children repeat everything you didn't think that heard, isn't it?" I was blushing furiously again. " Sherlock made some assumptions, that's all.

Greg                      "Assumptions?" I question as I take a bite of a prawn cracker and perch down opposite him on the small table. I saw he was mainly looking at his food so looked down at mine.

Mycroft                 "He saw you after your run... And said I looked... and now he thinks that I should... and I overheard you and John talking..." I stammered, not looking at him. Finally, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my last pack of cigarettes - the ones that were hidden in the master bedroom. "Take these, before I smoke them." This was ridiculous... I was like a nervous teenager...

Greg                      "Oh, right. Well, thank you for being honest with me and giving them to me.” I said slowly as I took them and thought he was going to say something a lot more different. I shoved them in my pocket, taking another mouthful of food.

Mycroft                 I took a few bites of my pad thai, but didn't really taste them. The smug grin on Greg's face was not helping.

Greg                      "Are you sure that's what his assumptions were? Sherlock is the last person I'd expect for telling you to give up the cigarettes." I smirked as I continued eating quite happily and part of me was trying not to get too ahead of myself. He wasn't off his head from a fever or medication at the moment, so I could trust what he would say.

Mycroft                 "Sherlock did not mention the cigarettes," I said quietly. My meal was only half-finished, but I pushed the plate away, my appetite completely gone. "I... I think I'm going to turn in early." I really had no idea how to go about this... whatever this was. What I really wanted was a cigarette and a drink, but I would settle for escape, at this point.

Greg                      "Mycroft. Wait, I'm sorry if I said something out of turn--" I began and knew he was going to be short-tempered off the cigarettes, so I wasn't surprised he snapped and slammed the door as he went along to his bedroom. I sighed, rubbing my face with one hand.

Mycroft                 I sat on the edge of the bed. I felt like an idiot. He'd as much as said he was interested in me, and I wasn't acting on it. Instead, I was dancing around the possibilities like a inexperienced school boy. I ran my hand through my hair, and shook my head.

Greg                      I ended up eating the rest of my plate alone and put Mycroft’s into a tub into the fridge. I grabbed a pot of ice cream from the freezer, went into my bedroom and put doctor who on in my bedroom since the TV was larger than I was used to. I noticed the baby monitor Sherlock had put there earlier so I could hear if he needed any help next door.

Mycroft                 I had a quick washup, changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, and relaxed, letting my mind wander. I imagined Greg beside me, his strong hands gently stroking over my chest, tracing freckles as his hand drifted lower, his lips against my neck. I let out a soft moan.

Greg                      I'd fallen asleep halfway through an episode of no 10 with the ice cream pot finished on the side, my eyes cracking open when I thought I heard something on the monitor. I listened for a moment but wondered whether it was just my mind playing a trick on me.

Mycroft                 My right hand moved lower, rubbing my growing erection through the navy silk. "Mmmm... yes..." I whispered hoarsely, as my left hand stroked over my nipples, pinching them lightly through my shirt.

Greg                      I sat up a bit when I heard his voice coming out a little hoarse and turned down the TV so I could hear what he was doing. My heart was pounding, a million things going through my head to whether he was dreaming or not.

Mycroft                 I shuddered as my hand stroked my cock. The cool silk was exhilarating, my hand sliding effortlessly, but when I finally slid my hand into my pajamas, I gasped at the heat of my hand. Soft and warm... I gripped my shaft a little tighter as I stroked. "Please... Greg... don't stop..." I gasped, my free hand twisting the blankets.

Greg                      "Shit." I jumped when I heard him moan my name and I knew exactly then what he was doing. I really shouldn't be listening to this, invasion of privacy, I've known to do that in my sleep when I'm really worked up. I rubbed my face and threw the covers off myself.

Mycroft                 I stroked slowly at first, imagining Greg's hand in place of my own, his breath on my neck. My breath grew more ragged, my moans louder. I was too lost in my imagination to think about not being alone in the house.

Greg                      "No, no, for fuck’s sake, Sherlock." I swore as I'd struggled to find anything to switch it off and just decided to lay back, trying to block out the sound of Mycroft wanking. It was arousing but it felt wrong to listen to, even if he was saying my name.

Mycroft                 "Oh, God, Greg... yes... like that... I'm..." I arched my back, my words lost as I spilled across my hand, ruining my pajamas. I shuddered as the waves of pleasure ebbed, and I drifted back to reality. I sighed heavily, and swung my legs off the bed to stand, taking off the pajamas bottoms before they became uncomfortably cold and sticky, and finding another pair. "Like a ruddy teenager," I mumbled to myself, blushing in shame.

Greg                      I'd run my hand along my pajama bottoms when he'd been saying my name but when I knew he was close, I pushed them down, so I could wrap my hand around my cock properly. He sounded fucking amazing as he came, and I was using fast strokes, so he wouldn't think to check in on me with my hand in my boxers

Mycroft                 After a quick wash, I climbed back into bed, suddenly remembering that Greg was just in the next room. I hoped my voice hadn't carried

Greg                      I'd only brushed my other hand along my chest before scrunching it up on the sheets, my head being thrown back when I did climax all over my hand. I made sure not to scream anything out even though I was imagining Mycroft’s face in bliss. I merely grunted and sighed as I came down, felt the liquid on my hand.

Mycroft                 I drew the blanket around me, pleasantly sated, and drifted off to sleep.

Greg                      I rubbed my face with my clean hand, chucking my pj bottoms in the wash in a swap with a pair of boxers. I had a lot of conflicting thoughts in my head about Mycroft. Whether he was only attracted to me and just wanted sex, whether he hated the thought of a relationship while he was still recovering. What would happen once our lives get back to normal.


	10. History

Mycroft                 I woke up early to the smell of coffee brewing. I rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen, where Greg was starting on breakfast. "Good morning, Greg." I said, sitting at the table as he sets a steaming cup of coffee in front of me.

Greg                      "Morning." I smiled and tried to hold back a grin, bread already in the toaster and since hearing Mycroft last night, I didn't feel so awkward about being around him. I knew he at least found me attractive which was something. More than nothing.

Mycroft                 "You seem uncharacteristically chipper this morning, " I said, seeing the grin at the corner of his lips. "Sleep well?"

Greg                      "For a change, yeah. Think it must have been the Chinese last night that helped." I didn't try to show off the happiness too much as I got jam and marmalade out, putting another few pieces of bread in the toaster and since it was a nice day, I was going to tackle the garden.

Mycroft                 I stared into my coffee cup. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly last night. I'm just... not good at this sort of thing..." I could feel the color creeping onto my cheeks.

Greg                      "It's fine, I know sherlock winding you up stresses you out and I wasn't helping. God knows I'm the same when Adrian is around." I said softly as I took the toast out with cautious fingers and put the plate on the table, so he could start eating.

Mycroft                 I reached for a piece of toast. "You find me... mysterious?" I asked, as I spread some marmalade onto my toast.

Greg                      "You... heard me and John talking?" I asked slowly as I sat down and then felt my face burning slightly. I just masked it up by picking up a piece of toast to spread jam on it.

Mycroft                 "Yes... I didn't mean to eavesdrop... but you were talking when I came back toward the kitchen...I was able to hear you from the hall." I said quietly.

Greg                      "Ah... well, yes, I do find you mysterious because you don't give much away." I said between mouthfuls of toast and let the silence fall again like a led balloon. I was watching him battle something in his head, his mouth trying to connect.

Mycroft                 I took a long drink of my coffee, desperately wishing it was something stronger. "I would like to get to know you better." I blurted out, before I head time to reconsider.

Greg                      "Yeah?" I smiled more, my eyes scanning him, and I'd been letting slip of small things about me anyway. He was very easy to talk to it seems.

Mycroft                 "Yes. You are a very interesting man.  It's a shame it took something this catastrophic for me to see that.”

Greg                      "I would hardly call myself interesting, but life has a way of doing that." I shrugged and had let down a few walls for him, but I was still holding some cards close to my chest.

Mycroft                 I looked at him carefully. It was obvious that his past marriage had been hard on him. It was almost as hard for him to open up as it was for me, and I had no idea how to proceed

Greg                      "Anyway, I was planning on doing a bit of gardening if you wanted to sit out in the garden, read a book or something if you didn't have anything else on mind?" I said as I sipped my tea and let Mycroft have the last piece of toast.

Mycroft                 "A gardener, too? You really are a man of many talents. I've never had an affinity for plants - that was always Sherlock's area. I think I will join you. The fresh air will do me good”

Greg                      "You really are too kind and what was your childhood home like? Where was it?" I asked as I started clearing the breakfast things up and I was trying to think where the gardening equipment was.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Just thought you should know. Rosie is fine this morning. Apart from after effects. Never, ever try and care for a toddler with a hangover. Ever. -SH

Mycroft                 I looked at my phone, and chuckled at Sherlock's message. "Seems my brother is having a terrible morning. A dose of his own medicine, if you ask me." I showed his message to Greg. "We grew up on the family estate, in West Sussex. It wasn't until I entered university that I was on my own. Sherlock got to be too much for my parents to handle, so when he was 15, he moved into my flat outside of London. I guess they thought I would be better at managing him than they were." I shrugged. It was not long after that he developed his predilection for opiates - I'd always felt responsible for that, on some level.

Greg                      "That wasn't your responsibility though. You were what, 21/22 at Uni? You had a life, he should have still been in secondary school in Sussex and deciding what he wanted to do with his future." I sighed and had heard that sort of story before. I found a few gardening tools, Mycroft and I walking out through the conservatory.

Mycroft                 I grabbed a book, and followed him out to the garden. "I'm sure it's no surprise to you that Sherlock was a bit advanced for his age. He would have entered university at 16, if not for his... other interests." I didn't feel the need to expand on Sherlock's drug use - Greg was eminently aware of it, having rescued him from numerous drug dens over the years. That was, after all, how we'd first met - in the A&E after an overdose.

Greg                      "That wasn't your fault either and I won't stand for you thinking that. It was partly his own and those druggies he used to live or associate with." I waved a trowel in his face and brought one of the chairs from the conservatory out for Mycroft to sit comfortably rather than on the wall.

Mycroft                 I shook my head. "Our parents have long been convinced otherwise. I should have been able to stop him, at least. I expect your brother wasn't nearly the challenge Sherlock has been..."

Greg                      "If you'd grown up with my brother then you would have seen he was still a challenge and again, it wasn't your job in life. You can only do so much to help people out and half of it is their own will. You have to think of your own health at the end of the day." I explained as he sat down, and I put on one of my old hats.

Mycroft                 I leaned back in my chair, my hands covering the book on my lap. "I should have done better."

Greg                      "You did your best at the time and if you're living life with should, would have or could have, you're not really living." I said softly and decided the weeds would just die along with the grass when I cut it.

Mycroft                 "'Living' as you put it, has never been high on my priorities list. My job doesn't allow it." I shrugged, opening the book to where I'd last been reading. "I have to second-guess every decision, every course of action."

Greg                      "Well maybe you should start putting it high on your priority list. I understand the whole job thing, but you've got to step away from it sometimes." I said as I plugged the lawn mower into an extension lead and looked back at him for a moment.

Mycroft                 I started reading my book, occasionally looking up as Greg mowed the small lawn.

Greg                      It was quite easy to finish the small garden, but I did have to wipe my head with the sweat that had formed, putting the lawnmower away and I had to take my shirt off once I'd started sorting out the dead flowers from the living ones. I merely chucked it on the freshly cut grass where I could pick it up later.

Mycroft                 I almost dropped my book as Greg took off his shirt and got down on his knees to pull the dead flowers from the flower bed. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, trying to pay more attention to the text in my hand rather than Greg's skin, glistening in the sunlight.

Greg                      I pulled out the dead flowers, not really paying attention to Mycroft and paying more attention to the sounds of birds in the trees, distant London hustle and bustle fading away. I was humming along to myself and then moved onto cutting down stray branches.

Mycroft                 I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my book. "I think I will head inside, Greg. When you come in, perhaps you should change my dressings again?" I asked.  First, I'm treated to the shirtless view of him, and now I'm asking him to put his hands on me... I must be mad.

Greg                      "Yeah, yeah, just give me 10 minutes and can you find the little pack John left for me?" I turned ‘round to wipe the sweat off my face anyway and smiled at him, my eyes scanning him as he seemed to rush to the kitchen.

Mycroft                 I walked quickly through the kitchen to my room, and into the loo to splash some cool water on my face and start thinking of something - ANYTHING - other than Greg's muscular body.

Greg                      I finished cutting down stray branches to put them into a pile to be taken away at a later date and then took my shirt back into the kitchen. I frowned as Mycroft was nowhere to be seen, myself having to find the little pack John had left and then having to put my shirt back on.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Rosie has inherited the Watson temper and the aim from both her genetic parents. The walls of the kitchen are now decorated with lunch. -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Is there any 'baby's first firearms' training in existence? I believe she has talent. -SH

Mycroft                 I looked at Sherlock's texts with a smile. Greg knocked lightly on my bedroom door and entered, as I sat on the edge of the bed, my shirt off so he could change the dressings. "Rosie is testing Sherlock's last nerve, it seems," I grinned, showing Greg the texts.

Greg                      "I think she'll do more than just test it. She'll blow it up." I grinned as I looked at the texts and put the little kit on the bedside table, my eyes scanning him, and I'd not really paid attention to his stature before until now. I'd mainly been watching John fix up his shoulder.

Mycroft                 I laughed a little. "That would be a given, with Sherlock around."

Greg                      I loved his laugh, the way his eyes lit up but I got on with taking his old bandages off rather gently. I didn’t often like talking about children and I met his eye when he asked me about them. I wouldn’t even know if he knew that I'd almost begged Caroline for us to try for kids.

Mycroft                 I winced a little as he took the old bandages off, the tape pulling just a little. "Taking care of Rosie has done wonders for Sherlock, really. I've been able to worry about him less, with John and Rosie to take care of him."

Greg                      I smoothed down his skin with my hand as I pulled the tape off gently. "Yeah, made him grow up a little." I mutter as I look over the wound and part of me is jealous of sherlock having a child to look after where Caroline would deny him again and again.

Mycroft                 "You are very good with her," I commented, trying to distract myself from what Greg was doing. "You would be a wonderful father, I think."

Greg                      "Thanks." I whispered, turning away to sort out the fresh bandages out and trying to remember what John had done to keep the wound clean. I was trying to distract myself from my thoughts.

Mycroft                 I pointed to the saline bottle John had left. "Use that to rinse it out," I told him, as he was looking a bit distracted.

Greg                      I nodded and softly started to rinse the wound out, trying to keep my face calmer but it looked more like anger to Mycroft. I put the patch over his wound and met his eye when he put his hand on my arm.

Mycroft                 I looked at him softly, trying to read him. He looked angry, but he wasn't... but definitely upset in some way. "What is it?" I asked quietly, my hand sliding down his arm to rest on his hand.

Greg                      "You'd think I was stupid if I explained." I smiled weakly and kept his eye as I felt his thumb rub against my hand. I reached over with my other hand to grab the bandages, so I could start wrapping him up again.

Mycroft                 "I could never think you stupid, Greg," I said, my voice nearly a whisper. I squeezed his hand. "Tell me."

Greg                      "I'm jealous of John and sherlock have Rosie. Having a child." I finally sighed and had to move my hand from Mycroft’s anyway as I lifted his shoulder gently to wrap the bandages around him. I disliked the way I could feel him watching me, deducing almost.

Mycroft                 "And now your brother... I'm sure that doesn't help." I said. "I never imagined my life with children, but spending time with Rosie... I can see the draw. Perhaps someday," I thought a bit wistfully.

Greg                      "Oh I'm over the moon for Adrian, I always will be. He's gonna be such a good dad." I said softly as I used a small bit of tape and looked over his shoulder to see whether it was covering him properly.

Mycroft                 "But you feel like you've missed that chance. Believe me, I understand,"

Greg                      "Do you though?" I said a bit too sharply and stood straighter with a deep breath, relaxing my touch again as I continued wrapping him in bandages, "Sorry. Just haven't talked about this to anyone really."

Mycroft                 I nodded. "Yes, I understand. I had the chance, once. Since Rosie came along, I have wondered if passing on that chance was a mistake."

Greg                      "When did you have the chance?" I asked and thought I'd gone too far with being short with him so turned away to grab more of the tape while he spoke.

Mycroft                 "In the last semester of university. One of my classmates, Eva, was quite besotted with me. I spent time with her, but... well... that was not where my interest was." I shrugged. "She'd dragged me to her bed more than once, but there was just no connection for me."

Greg                      "That’s fair enough. Where did your interests lie?" I asked as I taped him up and stepped back to take my gloves off. I put the old bandages in a bag to put in into the bin, my eyes going back to him.

Mycroft                 _It's now or never, I suppose_ "I have no interest in women. I prefer male company." I said simply, not looking him in the eye.

Greg                      "That’s okay, everyone is who they are, we can't all be the same." I smiled as I tied up the bag and helped him slip his shirt back over his head, so we could head into the living room.

Mycroft                 I got to my feet, and followed Greg to the living room, and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He took the other chair. "So, when you said you found me 'mysterious', does that imply interest?" I said bluntly.

Greg                      "Uh, what usually happens when you find something mysterious? It gains your interest and you want to find out everything and anything about it." I said as the first thing that came to mind and was taken aback by his bluntness somewhat regarding this.

Mycroft                 "That's not what I meant, and you know it." I said, grumbling. _Again, with this juvenile dance_

Greg                      "Yes, I am interested in you Mycroft." I whispered with my head in my hands and I wanted to have this conversation when he was a bit more well. When he didn't have danger looming over him every day

Mycroft                 "Thank you for an honest answer. After my conversation with Anthea yesterday, I wondered." I smiled. "Perhaps once we are released from house arrest, I can buy you dinner?" I asked hopefully.

Greg                      "Yeah, sure. Or I can just make a romantic meal for us. And what did you talk to Anthea about yesterday?" I lifted my head and sat back in the chair, anxiously holding the arm of the chair as he spoke.

Mycroft                 "Seems my personal assistant took it upon herself to try and play matchmaker... it's no accident that you ended up as my housemate during my recuperation. Seems she knows both of us better than we know each other." I smiled.

Greg                      "Why does that not surprise me? And I kind of volunteered anyway since I'd been forced to take a month off. Which she had a part of." I started grinning and ran a hand through my hair, looking back at him with realisation.

Mycroft                 "Entirely her idea. Don't worry - the time off is still paid." I relaxed, glad that he wasn't upset by this turn of events. "We will have to plot our retribution at a later date, when I'm fit again." I smirked.

Greg                      "I think I'm gonna start planning it now and we can execute it when you're fit again." I chuckled at the smirk on his face, feeling a great relief to get that off my chest.

Mycroft                 "Good. In the meantime, why don't we play a game of chess?"


	11. Babysitting

_**It's now a week later. Mycroft is healing well; only a few stitches remain. He and Greg are getting along well.** _

* * *

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** We have a lead -SH

Greg                      Over the next week, it became a lot more comfortable between us both. I was overjoyed when John asked us to look after Rosie while they went to Scotland and me and Mycroft hadn't yet talked about Caroline and kids.

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** That sounds promising.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** We'll be around in ten minutes to drop Rosie off -SH

Mycroft                 I looked at my phone, surprised. **Text to Sherlock** Drop Rosie off? Where are you going?

"Greg," I called out. He was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Sherlock and John are bringing Rosie over, apparently."

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Remember, Rosie -must- have her favourite book read before bed and you -must- do the voice and animals noises. I cannot stress this enough brother -SH

Mycroft                 My eyes widened in a mild panic. Text to Sherlock How long are you going to be gone?!?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** You must also help her to learn the periodic table. I promised her she could learn it this month -SH

Greg                      "Yeah, John texted me this morning. What time are they coming ‘round?" I shouted back as I was stirring the carbonara sauce and could hear him physically pacing around.

Mycroft                 I looked at my watch. "In about 10 minutes - knowing my brother, sooner.  Did John say how long she would be staying? Sherlock won't answer me."

Greg                      "No. All he said was that they'd be heading up to Scotland, so I assumed it was just overnight." I said as I walked through, taking off the apron I'd been wearing and hung it on the door as I went in.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** You must also assist her in learning the exact species of bees native to the United States of America. She already knows British ones. It may help to test her on them. I have packed her cue cards -SH

Mycroft                 I read Sherlock's next message. "It appears Sherlock is planning for a longer stay. Will that be all right?" I was healing well, but still not up to 100%, and didn't want to saddle Greg with caring for two people.

Greg                      "Yeah, course it is. We've got a room set up for her." I shrugged and held his good shoulder with a smile as he read through Sherlock’s texts.

Sherlock               There's the sound of the front door opening, "....but you like your uncles, Rosie. Anthea said she'll help also. It won't seem that long, I promise"

Rosie                     "But Papa!!"

Sherlock               Holding the door open, I shoo Rosie and John inside with the bags, "Daddy and Papa have to go to Scotland for the Work, Bombee. "

John                      “It’s nice out. Maybe Uncle Greg will take you out into the garden.” I offer.

Greg                      I nearly jumped when I heard them coming through the door, my feet taking me through and I was positively beaming. "Hello Puddin'" I said and took a bag from John, so he wasn't struggling.

Rosie                     "I want to go to Scotland!"

Sherlock               Shaking my head, I give a grateful look to Lestrade, "She's just been told it may take up to two weeks. We're glad you're able to care for her for so long."

Rosie                     "But I want to see Daddy in a skirt."

Greg                      "That’s okay, we can go out in the garden and play some games, we can look after uncle Mycroft and we can even watch some films. Play dress up, anything you want." I knelt down where Rosie had been put down by Sherlock and I saw her considering it

Sherlock               There's a glint to my eyes that hints that I also can't wait to see John in a 'skirt'

John                      “It’s called a kilt. And I will NOT be wearing one.” I give Greg a pointed look at that.

Rosie                     "Gayg!! Will you help me paint nails and drink tea and read books?"

Greg                      "Of course! I really want to see what you can do with my toes. Make them all colourful and what books did you want to read?" I beamed and briefly looked up at her fathers, meeting her eye again.

Sherlock               Beaming widely at Lestrade I kneel to try and catch Rosie for a kiss, "You be good for uncle Gilbert now Bombee. We'll phone you every single night, we promise."

Rosie                     "Gayg!! Name is Gayg, Papa! Done be a dick!" Daddy told him the same think last night to don't be a dick.

John                      “Hey! That’s a bad word. You can’t say that.” I scold her, trying not to laugh.

Rosie                     "Papa says no word is bad."

Greg                      "That is a very bad word Rosie but I'll let you off for saying my name right." I held back my own laugh, picking her up and thought she was the cutest thing ever. I loved having her around.

Sherlock               Rolling my eyes I try and smother the toddler in kisses, "I told you not to tell John I said that." glancing up at John I give a sheepish look, "I don't know where she learns these things. I blame Hudders."

John                      “Uh huh... right.” I roll my eyes a bit, grinning at him.

Rosie                     "Cause you love me, Gayg." Kisses "and I love you. Now, where's my cake? Papa says Myca always has cake."

Sherlock               Smirking slightly, I step back, "Have fun Lestrade. I'm sure she'll be an angel."

Greg                      "I'm sure she will and were gonna have a bit of pasta first and then we can make a cake tomorrow if you'd like." I raised an eyebrow at sherlock, knowing he was trying to wind me up but I was happy to have her whenever.

John                      I press a kiss onto the top of Rosie’s head. “Be Good, sweetheart. We love you.”

Rosie                     "Do. Not. Forget. The pic of Daddy in his skirt Papa. Did you remember my princess hats this time?"

Mycroft                 I'm sure Papa remembered the princess hats this time, Rosie

Sherlock               Leaning in, I quickly repeat John's gesture, kissing her head too, "The princess hats are in the second suitcase. Papa loves you so much."

Rosie                     "Where’s my tablet? I gots to show Myca pitchers of the pup he's getting me."

Sherlock               I shoot a guilty little glance at John, trying to grab him to shuffle him out the door, "Bye, bye, have fun!"

Mycroft                 Text to Sherlock please keep me updated as to the investigation, Sherlock

Rosie                     "I already found the puppy collar they gots already" I tell unca Gayg and he laughs. I don't know why. It isn't a funny...

Greg                      I was glad Rosie started to settle now and she seemed to run into the living room when I put her down to shut the door. The suitcases would have to go in her room

Mycroft                 "They were certainly in a hurry to leave" I smirked.  "Hello, Rosie my dear. Come for a visit, I see”

Rosie                     "YuP" I can pop my Ps just like PaPa now

Mycroft                 I smiled as the little girl climbed into my lap, carefully. She knew I was still sore, after all

Greg                      "And you're gonna have to stay with uncle Mycroft a minute while I sort out dinner.." I grinned as I walked through, also needing to set the table for all of us

Rosie                     "Unca? Are you ok now?"

Mycroft                 "Almost, my dear. I'm still a bit tired and sore. I won't be carrying you around, but I can come sit in the garden with you tomorrow.

Rosie                     "Izz ok, Myca. We can read and draw and have tea..." I look from Gayg to Myca... "How come Papa sees heart eyes and I don’t? I only sees your normal eyes."

Mycroft                 "Because sometimes your papa is a little silly," I smiled at her, giving her a little hug.

Rosie                     "Yeah he is. Can I go out my stuff away now?" I climbed down my Myca and ran off to my room. "Hey!" I gotsta yell really loud, "where's my bee dress?!?!"

Mycroft                 "It's hanging in your closet, Rosie" I respond, following her to her room as quickly as I am able

Greg                      I chuckled as I saw a brief glimpse of Rosie running off with Mycroft following, shaking my head as I for a moment imagined it could be our child one day that he's chasing after. I set the table and I was just making up everyone's bowls when they came back in.

Rosie                     "Gayg! Your puddin' is here and ready for hugs. Up up up "

Greg                      "Yeah, we're gonna have dinner now Rosie. Carbonara." I smiled as I picked her up and Mycroft seemed relieved to sit down, a couple pillows on one of our chairs so she could sit above the table a little to eat.

Rosie                     "What’s carbon... Carabonara... That stuff."

Greg                      "It's bacon. Some cheesy sauce and pasta. Look, me and uncle Myc will have a bit and then you can have some." I smiled as I met Mycroft’s eye, twirling some round my fork and then putting it into my mouth to show her I loved it.

Rosie                     "Ummm... You forgot the bread..."

Greg                      "Ah yes, garlic bread. Have you tried garlic bread before?" I jumped from my seat and always felt a lot younger around children. I hoped I wasn't being too much for Mycroft.

Rosie                     "Daddy says Papa is made of garlic bread... He smells too pretty so he can't be." Ignoring the pasta, I stuff bread in my mouth.

Greg                      I sat down again and mainly listened to Rosie rambling on about her daddy and papa between mouthfuls, my eyes glancing over at Mycroft now and again with a smile and I was trying to tone myself down a bit. Me and Rosie were left by ourselves when he went to the bathroom.

Rosie                     "Gayg? Papa says you like my Myca. Do you?"

Greg                      "Yeah, I like your uncle Myc.." I said softly as I encouraged her to eat a bit more, my bowl going into Mycroft’s so it would be easier to clean up.

Rosie                     "But do you like like him? Daddy told Papa he's gonna hafta write another bestest man talk."

Greg                      "I don't think he's gonna have to write one for a while sweetheart but yeah, I like like your uncle Myc.." I smiled at her lightly and took her bowl since she was pushing it away.

Rosie                     "Does my Myca like like you?"

Greg                      "I think so. He hasn't really said, love." I got her down from the chair and I was glad she followed me into the kitchen.

Rosie                     "Does this mean I'll get a cousin? I really want a cousin. Or a few cousins. Or a bee hive. Or a puppy."

Mycroft                 I cleared my throat as I approached the kitchen. I'd heard most of that conversation, and when I rounded the corner, both Greg and I turned red. "Sometimes, your Daddy gets a little silly, too, Rosie " I smiled, with a wink to Greg.

Greg                      I shook my head holding a grin back, finding kids amazing but with my sleep pattern and doing most stuff in the house as well as looking after Mycroft, I was shattered as I started clearing up while they went back into the living room.

Rosie                     "Daddy isn't silly. He’s serialus."

Mycroft                 "Come along, Rosie. Let's get you washed up and into pajamas. Then you and I can watch a movie. Does that sound okay?

Rosie                     "NoPe. I wanna paint nails."

Mycroft                 "I think Uncle Greg is tired tonight, and we will need his help. Why don't we do it after breakfast tomorrow?

Rosie                     "Ummmm. NoPe?"

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg, silently asking for help.

Greg                      "Rosie. I promise that if you get washed up and into pj's, watch a film with uncle Myc then you can paint my nails straight after breakfast tomorrow. Okay?" I turned around with a smile still washing up, knowing Mycroft was out of his depth.

Rosie                     "Will you dress up with me? Pretty hats and sparkles and all the stuff?" I remembered to use my Papa eyes when I asked.

Greg                      "Not tonight but we will do all that. I promise... First, you need to make sure uncle Myc is resting, okay? His shoulder is still hurting, and I need someone to be a little doctor for me." I grin as I knelt down to her level and pointed at Mycroft

Rosie                     "K!" I run off to my room to get bed ready.

Mycroft                 "You really are good with her, Greg. Thank you.”

Greg                      "It's just the simple things. You'll pick it up, don't worry. Now, head in and pick a film and I'll be through in a minute." I smiled as I got up and started drying a few things, my eyes widening a little when he came over to kiss my cheek before heading into the living room.

Rosie                     I put on my doctor pjs. Now I'm all ready to take care of my Myca. "Here Unca. Bee will take care of you". I has Bee kiss him all over even though he laughs cause Bees kisses are tickly.

Mycroft                 "Come on now, Rosie. Up we go." She scrambled onto my lap and snuggles up to me. I start up the movie she chose - some pirate movie that Sherlock had tucked into her suitcase. She fell silent, watching the movie with rapt attention.

Greg                      I finished cleaning in the kitchen and where we'd eaten, then sitting down with Rosie in between us and I could see it must have been a good film for her to pay such close attention. "What are we watching?" I whispered to Mycroft.

Mycroft                 "Some pirate movie - Sherlock packed it for her." I handed Greg the DVD case."

Greg                      "Must be good if Rosie is paying such close attention. 'I chuckled in a hushed tone and folded my arms across my chest when Rosie shushed me. I shrugged at Mycroft, mainly watching how he'd laugh at certain parts or would look down at Rosie through the first half before I put my head back, only planning to shut my eyes for a moment.

Rosie                     "Myca," I gotta whisper, "Gayg is asleep. He'll miss the pirate that sounds like Daddy."

Mycroft                 "It's OK. He is very tired. He can watch it with you again tomorrow." I whisper back. "We'll let him sleep for now."

Rosie                     "K." I lay my head down on Unca Gayg’s lap and my feet on Unca Myca. I grab Bee and Myca puts the soft blanket from the top of the sofa over us.

* * *

Greg                      I stir when I hear someone calling my name, my neck reminding me that I shouldn't be putting my head back and I then had Mycroft kissing my cheek again. "Sorry." I whispered through a yawn and then saw Rosie fast asleep in my lap with a blanket over her.

Mycroft                 "Sorry to wake you, but I didn't think leaving her sleeping on the sofa was a good idea." I smiled softly.

Greg                      "No, no, you're right." I smiled tiredly as I slowly got up and picked her up, waving that Mycroft could stay where she was and apart from a few small protests, Rosie was fast asleep again by the time I put her in her bed.

Mycroft                 I folded up the blanket and waited for Greg to come back.

Greg                      I changed into my comfy track suit bottoms along with a comfortable hoody, smiling as I came in and saw Mycroft pouring us wine. "What’s this for?" I ask as I sit down.

Mycroft                 "I think I understand why some parents drink." I smiled. "What I would give for a tenth of her energy and enthusiasm."  I handed Greg a glass.

Greg                      "I think I'm okay with my enthusiasm levels, I wouldn't want to be that age again." I smiled gratefully and leaned into him a little when he sat beside me with his own glass. I took a sip, letting it linger in my mouth.

Mycroft                 "It's obvious you wanted a family... I assume your ex-wife did not?" I asked quietly.

Greg                      "It's not that she didn't want them. Part of her didn't but then part of her didn't think we'd make good parents, that I'd be at work all the time and she'd just be burdened with everything. I promised her I could make time, but she said no. Even to adopting. "I sighed into my glass and didn't want to admit that I'd once begged her, drunk and crying.

Mycroft                 "She had no faith in you," I sipped my wine. "You would make an excellent parent." I said quietly.  "She was wrong."

Greg                      "I know and I dunno, just feels like I'm meant to be a dad. Like it's a part of me missing, I've always felt it." I said softly, and I knew he wasn't exactly going to spill any of this to anybody else.

Mycroft                 "It's not too late, you know. For adoption." I nodded, finishing my wine and setting the empty glass on the table.

Greg                      "I think with everything going on at the moment, finding your shooter, people breaking into my flat and my brother having a baby, it wouldn't be fair at the moment." I said after downing the last of my glass and it'd been what I'd needed for ages.

Mycroft                 "Perhaps not now, but things will settle down eventually. At least, I hope so." I grinned. I reached up and cupped his jaw, running my thumb along his cheek.

Greg                      "As do I but with Sherlock in both of our lives, do you really things will ever settle down?" I grinned back at him and whenever he looked at me, I always noticed his eyes sort of scanning me. All the while of his thumb brushing my cheek.

Mycroft                 "Things can settle down if we want them to." I said quietly. "John is perfectly capable of managing Sherlock."

Greg                      "And we still have a few years of work left in us before we settle down. Don't you think?" I proposed as I knew retirement wasn't for me for a while, his eyes still searching my face.

Mycroft                 "Interesting how we've gone from a conversation about you, to a conversation about us." I smiled at him.

Greg                      "Funny how things work out like that, eh?" I smiled back at him and I was only holding back a very small percentage of myself now. It was the worry about my baggage and what was in my underwear. It always had made partners wary and then for them to leave.

Mycroft                 I leaned in and kissed Greg lightly on the lips.

Greg                      I thought he was going to kiss me a bit more, but I liked the brush of our lips, my eyes flickering over face when he pulled back to look at my reaction. He was still half cupping my face.

Mycroft                 I pulled away from him, trying to read the look on his face. Surprise, a little bit of fear, and something softer. I leaned in and kissed him again, my hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck

Greg                      I was relieved when he kissed me again and as his hand moved to the back of my head, I lightly smoothed one of my hands over his chest while the other was put on the leg he'd crossed over when we'd sat down. It was just slow, gentle and very timid.

Mycroft                 I broke the kiss, sliding my hand from the back of his neck down his shoulder, and to his hand, holding it to my chest as I straighten. I smiled softly at him. "That was nice." I said quietly.

Greg                      "It was." I smiled back at him and he must have seen that I was still holding something back just a little from him. He squeezed my hand, keeping it against his chest.

Mycroft                 "That was a bit forward of me..." I blushed. My heart was pounding - I was sure if he took his hand off my chest, it would break through my rib cage.

Greg                      "Of course it wasn't." I grinned and used my other hand that had been on his leg to cup his face as he was still holding my other hand. I leaned forward again and kissed him more forcefully, brushing my tongue along his bottom lip with ease.

Mycroft                 I gasped, a little hum of delight escaping my throat as I felt his tongue dance across my lip. I leaned into the kiss, my lips parted, tasting the wine we had shared.

Greg                      I gently pushed my tongue inside his mouth to dance with his own and I loved the taste of the wine we'd shared. I moved my hand from his face up to the back of his head to run my fingers through his hair, feeling his hand scrunching up my shirt.

Mycroft                 His fingers in my hair gave me chills. I rested my free hand on his knee, and slowly slid it up his thigh

Greg                      I pulled back when his hand started running up my thigh, I tried not to freeze, instead moving down onto the floor to kneel between his knees. Now he couldn't feel what I was packing, and I could pleasure him as much as I wanted.

Mycroft                 I nearly came undone at the sight of him kneeling in front of me. I swallowed hard, "Rosie is just down the hall," I said, with just a touch of regret in my voice. "This is a profoundly bad idea right now..."

Greg                      "Then you need to be quiet." I say in more of a hushed tone, but I give him the brightest grin I could, my hands pulling his shirt out of his trousers gently, so I wouldn't hurt his shoulder. I had dreamt about this.

Mycroft                 The feel of his hands on my bare skin was exquisite torture. "You are a devil" I breathed, leaning my head back on the sofa

Greg                      "I know you can be quiet, so I don't really know who's the devil here." I whispered as I fiddled with his belt buckle, pulling down his trousers and pushed forward on my knees so I could nuzzle around his thighs a little to tease him. It'd been a while but that didn't put me off.

Mycroft                 I unconsciously lifted my hips, letting him pull my trousers down my thighs. I bit my lip as his stubbled cheek brushed my skin.

Greg                      I could feel him squirming a little, but I kissed his thighs, perhaps leaving a small mark just visible enough for him and when I began fiddling with his boxers, he lifted my chin, so I could meet his eye.

Mycroft                 "You have no idea how much I have wanted this..." I said quietly. my thumb brushing over his cheek.

Greg                      "I know... so have I." I put my hand over his to put it back down on the sofa, now able to pull his boxers down to his knees and I was trying not to drool at the sight of his cock. It was just about fully erect and leaking pre-cum.

Mycroft                 I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto the back of the sofa as he dragged his tongue up my cock teasingly. I brought my arm to my mouth to stifle my moan.

Greg                      I looked up at him as he stifled the moan with his arm and I wrapped my hand around the base as I licked a long stroke up his cock. I could feel him twitching, his muffled sounds ringing in my ears as I then took his head in my mouth.

Mycroft                 My eyes rolled back, and I bit my arm as I felt his warm, wet mouth take me in, his tongue curling and lapping around my cock. I ran my fingers softly through his hair, trying not to thrust up into his eager mouth.

Greg                      I took my mouth off him for a moment to twist my hand around his cock, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry about holding back, gorgeous." I said softly and knew he was holding himself back.

Rosie                     "Unca Myca?" He must not hear me, so I get out of bed and follow their voices down the hall.

Greg                      "You’re okay Rosie. Get back into bed, love." I called out when I heard her door open and I threw a pillow on Mycroft’s lap just in case she decided to come in

Rosie                     "K. Nite. Love you". I'm too tired to stay awake. Bee is tired too.

Mycroft                 I stifled a giggle at our momentary joint panic.

Greg                      "Shit. You okay?" I just grinned at him as I took the pillow off his lap and I still had my hand half wrapped around him anyway. I just squeezed him lightly, seeing him gasp being a beautiful sight.

Mycroft                 I started to respond, but the gentle squeeze of his hand robbed me of words, my answer becoming nothing more than a nod and a moan. My hips twitched.

Greg                      "You want to do this slowly or quickly?" I asked as I continued to stroke him and didn't mind either way. I encouraged him to move his hips, him seeming completely undone.

Mycroft                 I took a shaky breath. "I just... want this... want you..." I whispered. I let my head fall back again as he went to work with his tongue.

Greg                      My heart was pounding as I continued moving my hand along with my tongue concentrating on the head. I loved the feeling of his fingers gripping my hair, my other hand taking his balls to roll around.

Mycroft                 My breath came in short gasps. "Unnng, God, that's so good..." I mumbled through gritted teeth, trying to stay quiet.

Greg                      I knew a little hum would have sent him over the edge so started moving my tongue around his cock a little more until he was pushing his hips up into my mouth. I moved my hand on his balls down to his perineum, then choosing to hum around him with as much as him in my mouth as possible.

Mycroft                 I looked down at him as he moved his hand, cupping my balls and stroking behind them with his fingertips. The sight of his lips wrapped around my cock sent me to the edge. I dragged my fingers through his hair with a groan. "So... close..." I whispered, bringing my arm back to cover my mouth. I thrust up, moving deeper into his mouth, and he moaned. The sensation was too much, and I came, biting down hard on my arm to keep quiet.

Greg                      I felt his cock stiffen and then his cum spraying over the back of my throat, my hand holding his hip, so he wouldn't hurt himself. I pulled my mouth back with a small noise and looked up at him again where he was trying to get his breath back. I loved how rough he looked.

Mycroft                 I gasped for breath, shuddering as I came back down. I lowered my arm, snickering at the dark purple mark my teeth left. "That was..." I started to say, at a complete loss for words. I reached down and stroked Greg's cheek softly.

Greg                      "You're gonna have to wear long sleeves for a while." I chuckled as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sat up on my knees, so I could kiss him again since he seemed at such a loss for words. It was beautiful.

Mycroft                 "Yes, I will. Can you imagine Rosie's reaction otherwise? Or worse, my brother's?" I grinned. I kissed him softly, tasting myself on his tongue. I guided him up onto my lap with my good arm, and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close.

Greg                      "I expect Rosie will want to treat her Uncle Myc for his bruise." I chuckled as we kissed, and I refrained from moving against him, taking his good hand when he went to slide my jeans zipper down. I brought his hand up to my lips when I pulled back.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg questioningly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Greg                      "Nothing, I, just heard Rosie’s door and you need to be getting into bed anyway." I smiled softly as I got off his lap and helped him at least do his trousers up. I then helped him to his feet, trying to look tired.

Mycroft                 I knew full well Rosie's door hadn't opened. "Hmm." I nodded. I knew he was avoiding something, but I couldn't quite read it. "I suppose I should head to bed, then." We walked down the hall to check on Rosie briefly - her door was closed, and she was sound asleep, as I predicted - and I followed him to his room, stopping in the doorway.

Greg                      I yawned as we walked down the hall and looked round as he stood in the doorway of my room. "What?" I ask softly, turning on the bedside light so I could see where I was going.

Mycroft                 "What did you mean... 'I know you can be quiet'?" I asked quietly.

Greg                      "I... I just. Sherlock put a baby monitor in your room and the other is here. I heard you the other night." I was trying to think of a lie and then met his eye so couldn't do it to him.

Mycroft                 I turned bright red. "I see." I said quietly. "Well, good night, then." I turned and started across the house to the master bedroom. Hopefully, my little brother hadn't managed to bug that room, as well.

Greg                      I rubbed my face with embarrassment, my heart aching because I'd lied to him about Rosie’s door just to get out of him seeing what I was packing. Mycroft was impressive but a normal-ish size, mine being a little bigger than that and I just stripped down to my boxers to get under the quilt.

Mycroft                 I climbed quietly into bed, mulling over Greg's reactions. It was obvious I wasn't going to get the answer from him directly. I closed my eyes, lost in thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

Anthea                  Once I was sure everyone was fast asleep, I remotely disabled the alarm system, kicked off my shoes, and snuck in thru the garage while being careful not to jostle the basket I was carrying. I padded silently into the laundry room and set the basket down on the counter making sure it was pushed far back from the edge where a certain small one would not be likely to see or even get near it. I carefully closed the laundry room door behind me and went back out the way I came and reactivated the alarm system. It had been a few days since either of them had done a load of laundry and I expected with Rosie there now too, that would happen in short order.

Basket contents:

 - a variety of lubes

 - a couple of types of condoms, one box is labeled as ‘extra-large’

 - a few types of anal plugs, some featuring vibrations

 - a few types of cock rings, some featuring vibrations

 - a few types of dildos of various sizes

 - a tube of numbing cream

 - two enema kits

 - a couple of blindfolds

 - a package of silk rope

 - a long black feather

 - a bottle of expensive champagne

 - a bottle of posh bubble bath

 - a bottle of scented massage oil (for external use only)

 - a book on gay sex for beginners

 - a book on the karma sutra geared to gay men

 - a catalog from an adult toy company

 - a brochure from a company called Liberator (foam wedges and other shapes to use in sexual positions)

Mycroft                 I got up early, grabbing a few articles of clothing to throw them in the wash. I knew I would get scolded for carrying a laundry basket, so I wanted to get this started before Greg got up for the day. The twinge in my shoulder wasn't that bad, after all, and I was getting tired of being an invalid. I stepped into the laundry room and turned on the light, to find a large basket at the back of the countertop. I set the laundry basket down, and walked to the basket. Looking over the contents, I mumbled, "Dammit, that woman is determined. And not at all subtle." I shook my head at the assortment of toys, books, and catalogs, when my eyes were drawn to the boxes of condoms. I raised an eyebrow at one of the boxes - extra-large. Not for me... for Greg? Perhaps that's why he was hesitant last night? Interesting...


	12. Entertaining A Toddler

Greg                      I actually slept in for a change after tossing and turning for an hour after Mycroft had shuffled off to his bedroom. I drifted into consciousness hearing music, smelling something cooking and I saw it was nearly 10am. I was worried with how much he was doing while I was asleep.

Mycroft                 I had just about finished making Rosie's breakfast - a simple cheese omelet and toast - when Greg walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Greg," I smiled, sliding the omelet onto a plate for her, then setting down the pan and moving her plate to the table. At least I wasn't using the bad arm for much, having cooked and served with just the good arm. "Would you like some breakfast?" I said cheerily, hoping to divert the scolding I knew was coming.

Greg                      "Yeah, what else have you been doing since I've been asleep?" I asked softly and was trying not to be scolding him all the time, knowing he had to start doing small things again so just perched beside Rosie and gratefully took the coffee he offered me.

Mycroft                 "I did a small load of laundry, nothing more," I held my hands up in mock surrender. "And I've hardly used my left arm at all. It was already a bit sore, and I didn't want to chance it. But I have to do something..." I whined a bit. I plated a second omelet and set it in front of Greg.

Greg                      "Right, then you rest for the day and I'll clear this up once me and Rosie are done." I warned with a raised eyebrow but tried to give him a small smile, seeing something else was on his mind already.

Mycroft                 I slid the last omelet onto my plate, and took it to the table. "Yes, sir." I said. "I believe after that, we have a date with a certain little girl to get our nails done, right Rosie?"

Greg                      I ignored him calling me sir and smiled as Rosie beamed from ear to ear, continuing to eat her breakfast and I noticed Mycroft deducing me again. "I slept well if that's what you're trying to work out." I said lightly with an asking look.

Mycroft                 "Hmm? Oh, no, that's not what I was thinking about," I smiled. It was probably a good thing Rosie was here with us, as I was sorely tempted to bluntly ask the question in my head.

Greg                      I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, shaking my head when he just smiled back at me. I ate mainly in silence as Rosie spoke to Mycroft about the things she wanted to do today and when she ran off to get dressed, it gave me and Mycroft the opportunity to talk.

Mycroft                 I sat quietly at the table with my coffee while Greg washed dishes. I knew if I got up to help him, he'd probably snap at me.

Greg                      "What were you trying to deduce then?" I asked quietly as I washed the dishes, thinking about how I'd been evasive last night and how I'd lied to him.

Mycroft                 "I was just trying to work out something about last night. I'm sure it'll come to me," I smiled into my coffee mug. If he was uncomfortable talking about his size, I wasn't going to bring it up - he would when he was ready.

Greg                      "About last night? Right." I asked at first and then muttered, putting my head back down to the washing up and didn't look up again when he came over to put his mug in the sink.

Mycroft                 I set my cup in the sink, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Rosie                     "Balloons!" I came back wearing my newest bee dress and carrying the box of balloons I found in the pretty basket on Unca Myca’s bed.

Greg                      I spun my head round when Rosie was shouting about balloons, my hands quickly being dried and I knelt down to her level. "I'm afraid uncle Myc is scared of balloons so we're gonna have to put them away... Sorry Puddin’ but you can paint my nails if you'd like?" I smiled and saw they were extra-large condoms.

Rosie                     "But but but... Balloons?" Not liking Gayg’s answer I went to Unca Myca. "They’re just balloons. No reason to be scareded".

Mycroft                 I turned beet red, and held my head in my hand. _Why am I suddenly reminded of Sherlock?_   "I... Uncle Greg is right. We should paint his nails. I really don't like balloons, my dear" I made a face as though I were horrified, which in reality, I was, though not for the reasons Rosie probably thought.

Greg                      "He just doesn't like them sweetheart. Why don't we find that nail polish, eh?" I stood and looked at Mycroft, chewing on my lip when I knew he'd worked out what I was keeping back from him.

Rosie                     "I forgot the prettys. Be right back." Where did silly Papa put my nail paint... Yelling on my way out I remind them "Don't forget the hats!!"

Mycroft                 "Greg, I -" I started to say, when he interrupted me.

Greg                      "Let's just talk about this later." I held my hand up to stop him, thankfully being able to get the condoms away from Rosie when she brought the Polish out and we found the hats. I left the condoms on the kitchen top away from her hands.

Mycroft                 I sat down at the table, quietly waiting for Rosie to select a polish for Greg's toenails.

Rosie                     Returning with a box of polish and stickers I set the kit on the table and climb up next to my Myca.

Greg                      "Give me a quick second to sort out the laundry and Uncle Myc can help you pick stuff out for me Rosie." I smile as I get up and kiss the top of her head, heading to the laundry room to pick up the dry clothes, and walking to Mycroft’s room to put it away, and I stopped in the doorway when I saw the basket on the bed.

Mycroft                 I looked through Rosie rather impressive selection of polish colors, and selected a metallic purple. "I think Uncle Greg will like this one," I smiled at the little girl. "What do you think?"

Rosie                     "Yes! And I gots a yellow for you. Papa made it so it glows in the dark."

Mycroft                 I raised an eyebrow. "Papa made it? I think I like this color better - it's hot pink."

Greg                      I approached the basket cautiously as I put down the clothes, seeing the arrangement of lubes, books on gay sex and knew this was all Anthea. I rubbed my face and shook my head as I made my way back to the kitchen, smiling at Mycroft picking up a pink polish.

Rosie                     "Pfft" rolling my eyes like Papa, "fine. But you'd need stickers. I gots lots".

Mycroft                 "First the polish, then the stickers, my dear. Now what color do you want?"

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Greg’s Personal effects have been released from evidence. Should I have them sent to the house later today?

Rosie                     "I don' wanna mess up my pretty bees nails papa did for me. I put allll my mind on you and Gayg". I start to look around for Unca Gayg but dint see him.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** That is fine Anthea. You seem to have no trouble delivering things yourself.

Greg                      "What have you and Uncle Myc chosen for me then?" smiled as I came in and merely met Mycroft’s eye, telling him that we'd also be talking about the basket later on is well.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Always thinking ahead sir.

Mycroft                 **Text to Anthea** Mutineer.

Mycroft                 "I selected this lovely metallic purple for you, Greg," I said with a big grin.

Greg                      "Oh, my favourite colour, however did you know?" I gave him a cheeky smile back and playfully rolled my eyes as I watched Rosie look at other colours before opening the metallic purple.

Rosie                     "Gayg can be first and we can both help. K Myca?"

Mycroft                 I watched for a moment as Rosie tried diligently to paint Greg's fingernail, getting more on his finger than on the nail. "Yes, I think I can help, Rosie," I smiled, taking his hand in mine and smoothly applying the polish.

Greg                      "It's like you've done this before Mycroft." I smiled as Mycroft started on my left while Rosie did the right, not really minding if she got polish on my fingers. She was trying.

Rosie                     "Wow. You're good Unca Myca. Even Daddy not that good. Papa is though..."

Mycroft                 "I like to paint pictures, Rosie. Finger nails are just smaller." I smiled at her.

Greg                      "What colour have we picked out for Uncle Myc then?" I said when Mycroft had put the first coat on my hand, waiting for it to dry and I liked how Myc sounded on the tongue. I was gonna have to call it him more often.

Rosie                     "Pichers like the one in my room. It's soooooooo pretty."

Mycroft                 "Yes, I painted that picture just for you, my dear."

Rosie                     "Papa only lets me paint his icky toes. Says his hands don't need to be more pretty." I blow as hard as I can on Gayg’s nails. A bit of spit too but he won't notice.

Mycroft                 I make a mental note to take a look at Sherlock's toes next time he's barefoot in his flat. Perhaps I should ask Anthea to review the CCTV...

Greg                      "What colours do you use for Daddy and Papa?" I ask as Rosie seemed to be off on that topic and I saw the grin on Mycroft’s face.

Rosie                     "And after this we can dress up and have tea and look at puppies on the tv thingy cause Papa said Myca was getting a puppy and we can get ice cream and show off our pretty dresses at the ice cream store." Today was gonna be the bestest day.  Papa likes yellow and black like the bees we watch in the park."

Greg                      "Is Myca getting a puppy?" I ask as I looked at him and he was starting to put the second coat of nail polish on my hand.

Mycroft                 I shrugged, "That's what my brother thinks," I mumbled.

Rosie                     "Puppy puppy PuhPees" I'm so excited!!

Greg                      "Okay. But I'm afraid we can't go get ice cream Rosie, me and your Uncle Myc have to stay in the house but we do have ice cream in the freezer." I said softly and knew before it started that she was going to have a tantrum.

Mycroft                 I could see the tantrum brewing on her little face, and looked at Greg in a panic.

Rosie                     "S'Kay. Auntie Antea will take me. She takes me to all the fun places. She's super sweet and fun and nice and smart and dresses so pretty and let me eat all the candy and ice cream I want."

Mycroft                 My look of panic gets worse.

Greg                      "Well, Aunty Anthea is a bit busy at the moment. She's working but I'm sure Daddy and Papa will be able to take you another day in your pretty dress." I looked at Mycroft to stay calm and took a deep breath when Rosie got down from the chair she was sat on.

Rosie                     "I gots the bestest idee!! She can bring a bunch of puppies and we can choose which one you need and find homes for the rest and have all the time to play with them." Gayg’s nails are all done and soooooo pretty. "Your turn Myca"

Mycroft                 I put out my hand for Rosie to start, as Greg opened the bottle of hot pink polish for her with a grin.

Greg                      "We can do Uncle Myc’s nails but we're only gonna be able to look at puppies. I don't think Anthea can bring them round." I explained as I started on Mycroft’s other hand and knew this would look amazing on him.

Rosie                     "Iz ok. Papa says Myca needs a pet or something. Daddy said a puppy be better than a fishes. But I guess we could get fishes... Or bees!! We can get bees!! I know all the bee types. We can haz bees and flowers and honey and I can name each of them!  And Papa will bring me all the time for honey and we can live here like Gayg and I can paint your nails and dress up with you evvvveryyyy day."

Greg                      "Did Papa teach you about bees? I don't know much about bees." I said to get Rosie onto another topic and laughed a little at the horror on Mycroft’s face.

Rosie                     Oops. I think I gots the pretty polish on the table and on Myca’s hand cause I gots so excited. "Papa says bees are disapp... disapp... disapp. Ugh. going away and no one knows why." The next part is a secret so I whisper, "even Papa doesn't know why." I gets tears cause some day they might all fly away and I won' see none every mores.

Greg                      "But people are trying really hard to keep bees here, I know that so not so many go away.” I said with a smile when I saw tears forming in her eyes and knew sherlock would be just the same on the topic.

Rosie                     Iz hard not to cry. I fling myself into Gayg’s arms and hug him tight. I forgot I was still holding the pretty pink polish til I saw it all spill out on his chest where my hand was.

Greg                      "Okay, let's put the nail polish down for a minute." I say as I feel the polish seeping through my old shirt and I pull her onto my lap as I could hug her then while I finished Mycroft’s nails.

Mycroft                 I had to grin, at how well Greg seem to be managing the tot. I was completely out of my depth.

Rosie                     "Can we dress up now?"

Greg                      "We just gotta finish Myc’s nails and then we can dress up. We gotta be careful of his shoulder though still." I smile as I let her down and my cheeks go a nice shade of red where I found him grinning at me at the name change.

Mycroft                 Rosie ran down the hall, and break and I got up to follow her. I looked at him sternly.  "You are never to call me that in front of Sherlock, understood?

Greg                      "Why would I call you that in front of your brother?" I grinned at him and stuck my tongue out at him, following Rosie to her room to see what she wanted to dress us up in and I was going to have to have a nap soon.

Rosie                     "Unca Myca? If I don' get bees or puppies or ice creams can I has cousins?" He must still be real sick cause he turns a very very white color. "Are you ok Unca? Unca Gayg is my Myca ok?"

Mycroft                 We will have to wait and see, Rosie.

Rosie                     "See what?"

Greg                      "Myc is fine Rosie. He might just need some lunch once we finish dress up." I laugh as we went into her room and where I was dressed up as a doctor, Mycroft had been given the princess tiara and wand. It was adorable.

Rosie                     I gots the yawns... I'm getting sleepy... "We can play later Gaygey. I need naps."

Greg                      "Okay love. Let’s put you down for a nap" I said lightly as I took the stethoscope off my shoulders, picking her up and I nodded to Mycroft that he could go and start getting a few things out for us for lunch.

Rosie                     "Gayg? Do you love Myca? Is that why you live here and why you put your head in his lap? I saw you last night but I didn’t want to wake you up cause you looked so tired..." That reminds me of how tired I am.

Mycroft                 Setting my wand and tiara on the dresser, I head back to the kitchen and start heating up some soup for Greg and I.

Greg                      "Yeah, I do love Myca, like Daddy loves Papa and like Papa loves Daddy. Just don't tell him I told you, I haven't told him yet." I smile as I tuck her in and watch her yawn widely.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Let me speak to my daughter. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock**  No. She's just gone down for a nap.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Wake her. I miss her. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Call back in 2 hours. I'm sure she'll be awake by then.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** No. Open the laptop I left with her and put it besides her on the bed. I'll read to her. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Greg is reading to her. How goes the investigation?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Who’s Greg? -SH

Mycroft                 I roll my eyes. **Text to Sherlock** Lestrade. Lestrade is reading to her

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** No. He can't. I want to read. I discovered a new book on hives. I need her to listen to my voice. She may forget me otherwise. -SH

Mycroft                 Turning off the soup on the stove, I pick up Sherlock's laptop and walk quietly into Rosie's room. "Her Papa, the stubborn git, wants to read to her". I grumbled opening the laptop and setting it on the bed stand

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Open the video chat window. I want to see her. -SH

Greg                      I look up from where I'd been reading to her and close the book, knowing she was asleep anyway by now. "She's asleep, I don’t think she'll hear him." I whispered as we crept out and I half shut the door, so we could block out Sherlock’s voice.

Mycroft                 I rolled my eyes again, and did as instructed, changing the angle of the screen so she was visible in the camera. I Then followed Greg out of the room

Sherlock               In the room my face appears on the screen, filling it with a beaming smile, watching the sleeping girl before sitting back and opening my new book, "Rosie. Here is a story of some productive and historical bee hives..."


	13. Investigation

Greg                      I wandered into the kitchen to find the soup still hot so poured us both bowls, getting the cob of bread out to cut rather than us just having normal bread. "How did Anthea get that basket in here?" I ask when he comes through.

Mycroft                 "I can only assume that she circumvented the alarm system and let herself in with the key. I warned you she's playing Matchmaker. I just didn't think she would try so hard."

Greg                      "Well... I just..." stammered as I cut the bread and didn't know if I could be angry about it, wondering how she knew I needed extra-large condoms and it just felt like a small bit of an invasion of privacy.

Mycroft                 I nodded. " I understand. Anthea is eerily good at finding things out. I've stopped asking how.”  I said with a wink

Greg                      "Yeah but..." I smiled weakly at his wink and put down some bread beside him with the soup, knowing his raised eyebrow was him wanting to finish my sentence. To know what I was going to say.

Mycroft                 "Let's just say she's very good at estimating. So am I," I said with a sly grin

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Boxes of Greg’s personal affects will be dropped off in 15 minutes.

Greg                      "I don't want her knowing that. It's an invasion of privacy and all the lube, sex books, dildos for God’s sake. We don't need all that and she doesn't need to push so hard." I say as I sit down and rub my face with both hands, stressed out that even Mycroft knew now what my package was like.

Mycroft                 I moved over to the chair next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. " I do understand. Really, I do. But put it out of your mind. You have nothing to worry about."

Greg                      "If she knows that when what else does she know? I know she's not exactly going to be spreading it everywhere but it's not for her to know those things. They're private for a reason." I ranted a little and looked up at him when he tilted my chin to do so.

Mycroft                 "Nothing. To. Worry about. I will have a talk with her.”  I kissed him chastely on the lips

Greg                      "I'm sorry about last night. As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly comfortable with just... getting it out with partners, not with how they've reacted in the past." I sighed as we both started eating, this conversation needing to be done soon rather than later.

Mycroft                 "Do you trust me?"

Greg                      "Of course I do..." I said as I looked up at him again and it was going to take a lot for me to be comfortable but I needed to accept it now if we were gonna be together.

Mycroft                 "Then trust me when I tell you that there is nothing about you that will frighten me away." I reached across the table and took his hand gently.

Greg                      "Not even my snoring?" I ask as a small joke, knowing he was going to be surprised none the less when he sees it.

Mycroft                 "Not even your snoring." I laughed

Greg                      "I mean... we don't have to have penetrative sex if you're not into that sort of thing. I like being taken as much as the last guy." I chuckle nervously and didn't really expect myself to be actually saying this aloud to him.

Mycroft                 "Honestly, Greg... I -" I was interrupted by the doorbell. I cleared by throat. "That must be your remaining belongings from your flat. Anthea told me they were on their way." I quickly got up from the table and answered the door, directing the delivery staff to the living room with the boxes.

Greg                      I peered through the kitchen door as the delivery staff were directed to the living room and I jumped with glee a little when I saw it was my old photos/letters from under my bed. I shooed them away, sitting cross legged down on the floor and it had been a while since I'd looked through them.

Mycroft                 I smiled as Greg sat on the floor with the box of photographs, looking like a kid at Christmas. I took my coffee and sat on the sofa to watch as he sorted through them.

Rosie                     I iz awake... Papa and Daddy iz not. I see em sleeping on a different bed then at home. Very very quiet I go to where my Uncas are. Unca Gayg is so happy so see me he yells out "Rosie". I run to him and sit in his lap. "Shhh. Papas and Daddys is sleeping".

Greg                      I smiled at Mycroft to go shut Sherlock's laptop, my hands holding a envelope full of photographs of when I was younger along with Adrian. I showed Rosie a photo of me as a young toddler, around her age and I had deep brown hair like Sherlock's but it was just swept to one side. The big grin hadn't changed

Rosie                     "Who's dat? He gots funny hair". Unca Gayg is sooo comfy and 'cept for Daddy has bestest shoulders to lay my head on while snuggling.

Mycroft                 I walked over to Rosie's room, and saw via the video capture that Sherlock had fallen asleep while reading to a sleeping Rosie. He was still holding the book on bees, and his head was resting lightly on John's chest as they both slept. I chuckled and closed the laptop, and headed back to the living room.

Greg                      "That's me when I was your age Rosie.. my hair used to be that colour and much like Papa's..." I chuckled and patted the space next to me when Mycroft came back in, my arms around Rosie.

Rosie                     "You looked funny. You're pretty now so it's ok".

Greg                      "You think I’m pretty?" I chuckled even more as Mycroft sat down beside us, taking a few photos from me to look at while I hunted through the box once again.

Rosie                     "Pretty as a princess".

Greg                      "Thank you Rosie." I hold back a full grin as I found the photos from when I used to play cricket around the age of 12/13 and I was already tall for my age at that point.

Mycroft                 "My niece is very observant," I smiled softly at Greg. I looked at the pictures. "I'm sure all the girls chased after you," I winked.

Greg                      "Smooth. and the girls hardly chased after me." I then let the grin bloom for Mycroft and I immediately grabbed the photos of Adrian when he was a toddler and in dungarees. He had a bowl cut and looked very grumpy.

Rosie                     "Unca Gayg? Do you still gots your outfit? You can be the heroes and Myca can be the princess and I could be the Prince who tries to stop you and you can win any way and save Unca Myca and we can have sword fights and Myca can throw down his hair from the tower and climb down and you can kiss and live happily ever after?!?! Please? Pleasepleaseplease??"

Greg                      "We'll do that after we've looked through the rest of this box love, I wouldn’t mind kissing Uncle Myc and living happily ever after though." It was my turn to wink back at Mycroft and I loved his laugh when I showed him the photo of Adrian.

Mycroft                 I coughed, trying to hide my surprise at Greg's comment. "Well, Rosie, did you want some lunch? Uncle Greg and I have already eaten, but I can make you something, if you're hungry." I got up and held out my hand to her.

Rosie                     Pfft. Boring. "Food is boring". My tummy disagrees and does that grrrr thing.

Mycroft                 I laughed. "While I would normally agree, this is soup that Aunt Anthea made for you."

Rosie                     "Ugh. Ok. Off we pop". I run off to the kitchen.

Mycroft                 I followed her to the kitchen, putting the last of the soup into a small bowl for her, and setting it on the table just as she settled onto her chair. I sat at the table across from her with my glass of water.

Greg                      I watched Mycroft and Rosie head into the kitchen while I stayed sat on the floor with the box. I looked through a few more of the photos, frowning when I couldn’t find a couple of me and Adrian together when I'd first joined the police force and when he'd graduated university. Even some with our parents.

Greg                      "Mycroft?" I called as I got up, thinking that other boxes had just been put somewhere else. I had a horrible feeling drop in my stomach to what was going on.

Mycroft                 "What is it, Greg?" I looked up from watching Rosie devour her soup, as he walked into the room.

Greg                      "Are there any more boxes?" I asked as I looked into the hallway and then through the kitchen to see if any had been left.

Mycroft                 "No, they brought everything to the living room. Why, is something missing? Perhaps it's still at the Yard?" I could tell he seemed a bit worried about whatever it was that he was looking for.

Greg                      "No, no, it wouldn't be at the yard." I said as I went back into the living room and I was looking everywhere. I'd even checked the piles of photos twice for the missing photos.

Mycroft                 I picked up Rosie's empty bowl and put it in the sink as she slid out of her chair and ran after Greg, and I followed. I walked into the living room to find him frantically sifting through the boxes, photographs stacked on the table.

Greg                      "Shit... Shit, shit..." I swore as I checked through the box again and I realised those photos were missing. It seemed more than just a coincidence, my face calm but I was beginning to worry in my head about what this was about.

Mycroft                 I reached over and grabbed Greg's shoulder. "What is missing?" I asked quietly.

Greg                      "Photos of me and Adrian on the day I joined the police, when he graduated university and just photos of us and our parents. Why would they be missing?" I asked as I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache coming on.

Rosie                     "Ah Shit. Is you ok Gayg. My Myca can finding anything! He even found Bee when he flew away".

Mycroft                 I looked at Rosie in surprise. "Rosie, that's not a word you should be using, my dear."

Rosie                     "You mean shit? Why not?"

Mycroft                 "That is a grown-up word, Rosie. You are not a grown-up yet." I said kindly. Sherlock was going to strangle me, I thought darkly.

Greg                      "Sorry Rosie, that was my fault, saying it. And I don't think Myc is gonna be able to find them." I said softly as I knelt down to her level and I needed to contact Sherlock or John.

Rosie                     Pfft. "Fine. But you'll still find Gaygs pichures cause you're the bestest at finding stuff and Annie Antea will help and Unca will not hafta look no more and be happy". I -know- he can do it. He can do everything. Papa even says he knows everything. But Papa uses a weird voice when he says it and Daddy laughs. Daddy has the bestest laugh.

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Any progress on the case?

Greg                      **Text to Sherlock** Where are you on the case? Need to talk to you ASAP. Serious ASAP. GL

 **Text to John** Where are you on the case? Need to talk to you ASAP. Serious ASAP. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** We were up all night working on it. What's going on? We were just woken from our nap by messages from yourself and Lestrade? -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Greg needs your help.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Open the laptop again. We can speak that way for ease -SH

Mycroft                 "Let me get Sherlock's laptop from Rosie's room. He wants to video chat with you, apparently." I said to Greg as I left the room to retrieve the laptop. I came back and set it up on the coffee table next to Greg.

Sherlock               In our hotel room in Dundee, I put my book to one side, attempting to shift the laptop around so it doesn't wake John, knowing the sleepless night has worn him out

Greg                      I put on my work face which was very stern, my arms folded across my chest as Mycroft sets up the laptop and Sherlock’s face pops up on the screen again. I sat forward slightly and saw John briefly in the background sleeping.

Sherlock               Nodding to them both I set the laptop on the nearby table, sitting on the edge of the bed and keeping my voice low, "Tell me everything."

Greg                      "Myc had Anthea’s men deliver the photos from my flat and when I was looking through them, some were missing. Pretty specific ones too..." I explained and then saw his face change again

Sherlock               My eyes widen, leaning forwards a little, intent now, "I need to get in contact with Smithson. Useless."

Greg                      "Smithson?" I question as he leant forward and I ignored Mycroft glaring at me, it just being a simple slip of the tongue.

Sherlock               Nodding I grab my phone, starting to text with one hand, "The one in charge of the investigation into the break in at your flat. Useless. The lot of them." looking up again my eyes narrow, "I need the full address of your brother."

Rosie                     "Papa? Papapapapapa! I misseded you. Where's Daddy?" Why are Myca and Gayg in the way of me seeing Papa. I try to push Gayg but he won't budge. "Moooovvvee Gavin ".

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, I'll text you it but why do you need my brothers address?" I ask and sigh as I pick Rosie up so she could see her papa.

Rosie                     "Papa!! Where's Daddy?"

Sherlock               "Hello little Bombee, "I sound a little distracted as I type on my phone in one hand, peering at my tablet screen as well as the laptop, "Daddy is sleeping. And what we have here is a coincidence. And what do we say about coincidences little Bombee?"

Rosie                     "No such thing as cue ince idits I gets up real close to the screen so he can hear me better.

Sherlock               Turning back to the screen I chuckle, smiling at Rosie and nodding, "Exactly that. Now, text that address to me Graham."

Greg                      I chewed on my lip as I texted him the address, my head thinking about warning my brother but then it could just be nothing. I just let Rosie talk to her papa since he missed her earlier.

Rosie                     "I misses you and Daddy" I try real hard not to tear up. Hugging Gayg hard I tell him I'm sorry I called him Gavin.

Sherlock               "You are both still under house protection, correct?" Lowering my phone I give Rosie another gentle smile, nodding, "We also miss you. So much."

Greg                      "Yes we are." I nodded and Mycroft seemed to be just working something out himself.

Sherlock               My face grows serious once more, "I shall be in contact with Anthea. Keep under house protection. Both of you."

Rosie                     "Did you give Daddy the pretty ring yet? Was he surpized? Did he get all happy and say it's so pretty cause it's soooo pretty and I want one like it and I can wear it forever and ever and ever and we'll live happily ever after!"

Sherlock               I pale slightly, "No, we've been busy working little Bombee." sighing I check my phone, "Work comes first. As always. I think we may have just had a breakthrough though."

Rosie                     "Work comes before Daddy. K. But not me right?"

Greg                      "I need to know what's going on with my flat. The investigation, Sherlock." I said sternly and I needed to get everything together to look at properly.

Sherlock               "Yourself, John and Work are all on the same level." I reassure her, "I need to get to your brother's flat as soon as possible. No time to break things down for you to understand. I'll contact you later Gary."

Rosie                     "ITS GAYG, PAPA! Don't be an idjit.  Ok. Love you. Bye bye now. Don't forget Daddy's ring". I go to the screens camera and kisses it.

Sherlock               Chuckling I reach for the laptop, then pause, my face showing extreme disgust, "And Myc? Really....you and my brother? In a relationship? I suppose it was only a matter of time..." leaning in, I quickly return the kiss, before shutting the laptop and disconnecting the call.

Mycroft                 I was still glaring at Greg when Sherlock disconnected the call. "You had to do that, didn't you... we'll never hear the end of it, you know..."

Greg                      I let Rosie from my lap and times like this, I'd either go for a run or have a smoke and I couldn't really do either. I ran a hand through my hair and couldn't contact my brother with how scattered their Internet connection was. "Just a bloody slip of the tongue, Mycroft, grow up." I said as I got up and left the room.

Mycroft                 My eyes follow Greg as he walks out of the room angrily. I had done my share of snapping at him over the last 3 weeks, but he'd never snapped back... "Rosie, why don't we go to the garden for a little while? You can tell me how many bees you can find..." I took the little girl's hand and we followed Greg outside. Rosie took off running toward the flowerbeds, and I sat with Greg in the gazebo.

Greg                      I sat in the gazebo and I know I'd snapped at him, it being very unlike my temper or personality. I was stressed about Adrian being in danger and then the thought of myself being more involved in his shooting than I once thought stressed me out even more. I sat back with my arms folded.

Mycroft                 "Is there anything I can do to help?" I could tell he was worried about something. Whoever had broken into his flat only stole very specific photographs... perhaps to make a point. And Sherlock's demand for his brother's address said that Sherlock thought Adrian might be at risk.

Greg                      "I don't know. I need to know what's going on with my brother’s home and my flat." I said quietly in a sigh and couldn't exactly just ask him to get his minions to check on my brother for me.

Mycroft                 "I am sure Sherlock and John will have information soon." I laid my hand on his softly.

Greg                      "Yeah, Sherlock will have the Information and then John will stop him from telling me right away because of the personal connection... the stress. I know how it works." I used my other hand around the stress and felt him squeeze my hand as he shuffled closer to me.

Mycroft                 I chuckled a little - I knew how irritating that could be, with my brother and John having pulled that scenario on me more than once. I slipped an arm around Greg's waist and moved closer to him, resting his head on my shoulder.

Greg                      "I can't worry my brother if his home is being targeted and I can't just try and contact him anyway because I don't know where the hell he is. I need to know what's going on and why they took those photographs." I muttered with Rosie running around, trying to relax the shoulder he was leaning on.

Rosie                     "Gayg looked! I found you some pretty rocks I woulda gotten you flowers but the bees were on them and I counted them and there was more than 20 and I forgot what came after 20 but I named all the ones I saw and the big one is Herbert and you need to come meet them!"

Greg                      "Thank you for the rocks Rosie." I smiled faintly as me and Mycroft got up, my head starting to think whether they'd actually tried to target me rather than Mycroft. They'd just hit him by accident when they'd aimed for me.

Mycroft                 Greg and I followed Rosie over to the bed where she'd found her 'big' bee so she could 'introduce' us.

Rosie                     "Herbert this is Unca Myca and Unca Gayg and I told you all's about them and Uncas this is Herbert and he is the biggest bee ever and Papa will be sad he misseded it".

Greg                      "Hello Herbert." I smiled as I knelt down to her level to look at the bee crawling on the flower. I loved how she spoke like Sherlock explaining it all, her face beaming.

Mycroft                 I smiled at how good Greg was with Rosie. "Herbert is a very large bee... very fuzzy." I commented.

Rosie                     "He’s an ingenious bumblebee from the Sussex re... re... re... Area".

Mycroft                 "Indigenous to the Sussex region, yes, Rosie. Very good."

Greg                      "I'll take a photo for Papa, shall I? I can tell him that you sent it for him to see." I said as I pulled out my phone and let her press the button to take the photo. It was a good photo, showing Herbert's fuzziness.


	14. Learning about each other

Mycroft                 After dinner, Greg got Rosie bathed and ready for bed, and I read her favorite story - twice - until she finally fell asleep. I quietly tucked her in, and headed back to the living room, where Greg had already poured us each a glass of wine.

Greg                      I'd been blindly searching through the channels and ended up putting a cake show on mute, already having a glass of wine in me when Mycroft shuffled in. He looked exhausted and a bit sore with the way he was being a bit more careful of his arm.

Mycroft                 "Finally, she's asleep." I sat heavily on the sofa next to Greg, taking a glass of wine from him and taking a long drink.

Greg                      "Yeah, the bees might have gotten her a little over excited earlier." I smiled as I took a sip of my own wine, pulling my legs up onto the sofa and I turned more towards him than the TV.

Mycroft                 "Sherlock used to get that way with the various insects he'd find as a child. I don't remember him being that hyper, though." I laughed.

Greg                      "Well, most kids are hyper at that age. I know I was and I was obsessed with aircraft. My grandad was a pilot and used to take me to work during the holidays so I could sit in the cock pit all the time." I smiled as I sat back into the sofa so I could stretch my legs over him.

Mycroft                 I started gently massaging Greg's feet with my good hand, as my shoulder was quite sore from the day's exertions. "So you went from wanting to be a pilot to wanting to be a police officer?" I asked.

Greg                      "Yeah but I mainly became a police officer because I didn't know what to do. I had asthma as a kid and couldn't be a pilot so it kinda killed my dream anyway." I smiled as he started massaging my feet and I continued sipping on my wine.

Mycroft                 "By the time I started university, my parents already knew what I was going to do - I had little choice in the matter." I finished my wine, and set the empty glass on the side table. "Uncle Rudy took me under his wing as an intern, and as soon as I finished at Cambridge, I went to work for him. Eventually, I replaced him."

Greg                      "If you had the choice then what would you do? Career wise? James bond? Spy?" I joked with him as he continued rubbing my feet and I could feel the tension of the day leaving my body slowly.

Mycroft                 I blushed. "You'd laugh." I said, turning to watch the show on TV.

Greg                      "I wouldn't laugh. Tell me." I poked his good side with my toe and got his attention back to me.

Mycroft                 "When I was young, I loved to cook. I could see myself as a chef... specifically, a pastry chef." I said. "Either that, or an artist. I love to draw..." I said wistfully.

Greg                      "Both ideas sound amazing. I need more pastry in my life and nobody has ever drawn me before." I smiled and reached over to play with the hair on the back of his head, seeing him smile more as he thought about the idea.

Mycroft                 I leaned into his hand as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I haven't baked in ages. But art - that I've kept in practice. It's a good way to relax, I find."

Greg                      "I always find baking relaxing. We can bake together or you can draw me." I rubbed the back of his neck lightly and I glanced back at the TV where I was still thinking about how I was now putting him in danger rather than the other way around.

Mycroft                 "I would love to draw your portrait sometime," I said, my hands moving from massaging his feet to stroking his lower leg.

Greg                      "I can happily sit out in the sun so you can draw me." I smirked as his hand moved to my lower leg but my mind was thinking away and he definitely saw that.

Mycroft                 I looked at the expression on his face. "You're somewhere else. What are you thinking about?" My hand continued to lightly stroke his leg, long strokes ending just above his knee.

Greg                      "It doesn't matter. I'm just thinking generally." I shook my head as I leant against the sofa, pouring myself another glass of wine and because of the meds Mycroft was on, I was drinking alone.

Mycroft                 I frowned a bit. "It does matter, or you wouldn't have poured yourself another glass of wine."

Greg                      "I've been thinking all day about the photos missing and what sherlock said about my brother’s house. I think that bullet was meant for me, not you." I sighed as I looked into the glass and swirled it slightly.

Mycroft                 I quietly took Greg's glass from his hand and set it on the table. "You are currently sitting in what is probably the safest place in all of London... with someone who very much wants... " I leaned over and kissed him, my tongue teasing its way into his mouth. I felt him relax into my hands.

Greg                      I knew he was just kissing me to shut me up so I pulled back, my hand cupping his face. "Even if it is the safest house in London, I shouldn't be here. You nearly died from a bullet that was meant for me and I can't keep putting you in danger." I said.

Mycroft                 "You're not going anywhere," I said, pressing my lips to his neck.

Greg                      "I can't live with myself if you get hurt again or if anybody gets hurt because of some idiot out to get me." I said as I put my hands on his chest, it a weak attempt to push him away as he kissed down my neck.

Mycroft                 I sat back up, frustrated. "Greg, the very nature of your job involves a certain level of risk. So does mine. Do you think I would want you to stay if it meant your association with me endangered you?"

Greg                      "You were trying to get rid of me weeks ago with your snapping because you thought I'd leave. I feel like I need to leave because I can't control what's going on, I don't even know who it is for fuck’s sake." I said as I took my glass again and down the last of it to swing my feet off his lap.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** Brother. Send assistance. Dundee. -SH

Mycroft                 I saw my phone light up on the coffee table, and read the message from Sherlock. **Text to Sherlock** What is the matter?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** DO NOT go outside the house protection. Contact Anthea for updated security protocols. Lestrade is in danger. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** You or John - call me. NOW

Sherlock               Gritting my teeth I ignore my brother, instead sending him a photo of a rather harried-looking man talking to some emergency service workers. The backdrop is of fire and flashing lights. The man has short, silver hair and a stocky but tall build. In a good light he may be said to have a passing resemblance to Greg Lestrade

Mycroft                 I looked at the photo Sherlock has sent in dismay. **Text to Sherlock** Who is that?

Sherlock               **T** **ext to Mycroft** A neighbour who was house sitting for Lestrade's brother. Luckily he came out the house to talk to us. Then things got a bit explody -SH

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg worriedly. "Your brother's house..."

Greg                      "Yeah... What about it?" I said slowly and Mycroft had been turning away to the TV when he'd been talking to Sherlock.

Sherlock               **T** **ext to Mycroft** No one was hurt. John got a little firey as he wanted to check if anyone had been in the house but he has a shock blanket now and is content -SH

Mycroft                 I read Sherlock's message. "There's been an explosion... your brother's house... no one was hurt, though..." I said numbly.

 **Text to Sherlock** Do you have any good leads?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** The house was targeted because the thief who stole Lestrade's photos thought he had come here to Scotland to hide at his brother's house. When they saw the house sitter they assumed it was Lestrade and targeted him. -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** But who is behind it?

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I'm having Smithson send up the fingerprints lifted from the crime scene at Lestrade's house. I believe if I cross reference them to Lestrade's older cases I should have an identity -SH

Greg                      I felt my heart sink to the floor, my stomach churning and I had to blink twice at him before I could even comprehend what he'd just said to me. I could feel my face going pale and my mouth was just agape

Mycroft                 I put a hand on his knee to calm him. "Sherlock is cross-referencing fingerprints. He should be able to identify the person behind it soon. To put a stop to this..."

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I won't ask you to keep Lestrade and Rosie safe brother. You're the only person, apart from John, I know is capable of doing so right now -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** Of course. I will keep them safe.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** I know. -SH

Greg                      "He's gonna come back to find his bloody house demolished." I said numbly and barely felt Mycroft’s hand on my knee. I was glad there wasn't any casualties but it was still a kick to the gut, that house being something they decorated and spent thousands on themselves.

Mycroft                 "Sherlock says we need to stay here - they are close to a resolution, which may make the person behind it desperate. Anthea is updating security protocols - I'm sure she'll contact us soon." Until then, there is little to be done.

Greg                      "Fuck... Fuck it, I need a cigarette." I swore quietly at first and then more out loud, going into the hall to find my emergency pack of cigarettes that were in the inside pocket of my coat. I then padded out to the conservatory door with my hoody being slipped back on.

Mycroft                 I watched Greg leave, knowing he was going to have a cigarette whether I went after him or not, and decided to let him have it. I gathered up the wine glasses and took them to the kitchen, rinsing them in the sink as I looked out the window, watching him pace angrily around the garden.

Greg                      I wanted to scream but didn't want to attract attention to where we were, just having two cigarettes angrily pacing around the garden before I got too cold and had to come in. I found Mycroft still in the kitchen but sitting at the table with his sleeves now rolled up.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Additional armed security will be arriving momentarily. Some will be visibly patrolling. Other remain hidden. Would you like one stationed inside?

Mycroft                 **T** **ext to Anthea** Not at this time.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft** \- Working on locating Lestrade's brother and his wife to have them protected as well. Will have him contact Greg once we have him. Should I do same with Caroline?

Greg                      "Hey." I say quietly as I come into the kitchen, sleeves pulled down over my hands and I know I'd been really angry with him today. My minds been elsewhere all day and hadn't even thought about him still recovering.

Mycroft                 "Feeling any better?" I asked. " I know this is very stressful for you, and for that I'm sorry.”

Greg                      "Yeah, kinda, I'm sorry for being so stressed out today. It wasn't fair on you where you're still recovering." I sighed and pulled a chair round so I could sit beside him rather than opposite him.

Mycroft                 "We both have our issues to deal with, it seems." I sighed, resting my hand over his. I looked up, and could see one of the new security Personnel outside the window, checking the perimeter.  “We should probably limit our time outside, until we hear from Anthea or Sherlock.”

Greg                      "Yeah but it wasn't fair that I've been so distracted and yeah..." I whispered as I watched the new security secure the perimeter and I squeezed Mycroft’s hand as I turned my head back. I knew it was going to be tougher now that we had to limit our time outside.

Mycroft                 I looked at my latest message from Anthea. "It appears Anthea is sending someone out to locate your brother and sister-in-law, to ensure their safety, just in case. I expect they will be calling you later this evening.”

Greg                      "Good." I whispered and nodded, letting that silence drop between us and with everything that had gone on today, I wanted to stay close to him but I was trying to think of a way to ask him to be able to sleep with him tonight.

Sherlock               **T** **ext to Mycroft** Is Rosie sleeping yet? We need to say goodnight -SH

Mycroft                 **T** **ext to Sherlock** She went down about an hour ago

Sherlock               **T** **ext to Mycroft** Wake her. This is important. We need to say goodnight. -SH

Mycroft                 I look at Greg, showing him the text from Sherlock. " I think we need to wake Rosie.

Greg                      "I'll set up the laptop but there's no way in hell I'm waking her up. I actually want to sleep tonight." I said as I got up and knew Rosie would take a while to go back down again if she was woken up.

Sherlock               **Te** **xt to Mycroft** We can't do a prolonged skype session again tonight as we'll be out and about hunting people. We need to speak to her. Please -SH

Mycroft                 **Text to Sherlock** One moment. Let us set up the laptop

Greg                      I got the laptop from where Mycroft had once taken it from Rosie’s room and quietly crept in, putting it beside her on the table and setting up the Skype call for sherlock to just speak freely. I was just going to creep out again and we'd get the laptop in the morning.

Sherlock               Frowning I see Rosie sleeping, then turn the volume up my end, yelling, "BOMBEE??" as loudly as I can

Rosie                     "Ack!!" I jump awake and look around and then see Papa so I flop back down to go back to sleep.

Sherlock               Beaming into it I call John over, both of us waving to Rosie and murmering soft, loving words goodnight

Rosie                     "I gots a new friend today and named him Herbert and he is so cute and I... he comes... from... Sussess... bee... Herbert..." I fell asleep thinking of my new friend Herbert the Bee.

Sherlock               Sighing I lean onto John, whispering, "Tell me all about it when we get back little honey bee." before closing the connection once more and returning to the Work

Greg                      I hear the connection click off so head back to the kitchen, just standing in the doorway. "I’m gonna get into bed myself, did you need anything before I do?" I asked softly.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft**  So I'm assuming answer is 'no' to taking Caroline to a safe house then. Reply if otherwise.

 **Text to Mycroft**  Update on Lestrades - still in Sydney, and have found hotel. Team on way there now.

Mycroft                 "No," I said quietly. "I will be turning in myself, I think."

Greg                      "Okay... Sleep well." I stayed in the doorway for a moment before turning and quietly stepping into my bedroom. I seemed to drop off immediately when I got into bed, thinking it was the stress of the day and I knew it was then when I had a nightmare about watching my brother’s house being blown up with him in it. I was screaming in my dream and could hear a baby crying, waking up with a start and feeling the sweat dripping down my face.


	15. Finally

Mycroft                 I turned on my bedside light. I just wasn't going to sleep tonight - too many things on my mind. With a sigh, I picked up a book, deciding that reading was a better choice than staring at the ceiling in the dark.

Greg                      I got up and put my dressing gown around my shoulders, slowly wandering out of my room and I was thinking about getting a cold drink but I was drawn to Mycroft’s room where I could see the bedside light still on. I tapped quietly on the door and I even wondered if he was awake.

Mycroft                 I jumped at the knock on the door. Setting my book down. "Yes? Is everything all right, Greg?" I said quietly. The door opened slowly, and my eyes met his.

Greg                      "Yeah. I just, Uh, couldn't sleep..." I said in the same volume as his and thought he was annoyed with me knocking at 1am in the morning. I rubbed the back of my neck, my eyes dropping.

Mycroft                 I was rather alarmed at the look on his face. "You look like you've had a fright. Sit down." I patted the bed beside me.

Greg                      "I'm alright. I just had a bad dream." I said as I stepped in and had a look around his master bedroom, it being everything I'd expected. Simple but elegant, pristine and I had learnt to be honest with him more times than not

Mycroft                 "About your brother?" I asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Greg                      "Yeah, kinda, it was just about his house and I thought I heard a baby crying." I sighed as I rubbed my face, feeling the bed dip where he obviously got back under the covers.

Mycroft                 "Anthea assured me they've been located, and that they are safe.

Greg                      "I know, it was just my mind playing tricks on me." I whispered and I smiled when I felt his good hand rubbing my shoulder, trying to ease the obvious tension from them.

Mycroft                 I put my arm around his shoulder, and pulled him toward me, until his head rested on my shoulder.

Greg                      "Did I wake you?" I asked as my head laid upon his shoulder and I felt his arm curl around me. I relaxed just a little, wondering if he actually was okay with me being in here.

Mycroft                 "No, I was awake... couldn't sleep." I replied, my hand lightly stroking over his arm. "I often sit up and read at night, anyway."

Greg                      "Too much on your mind?" I asked as I turned my head towards him, scanning his face where I now had the time to take in all the details. His crows feet where he was smiling, the curves of his lips, the softness of his cheeks.

Mycroft                 I leaned back against the headboard and smiled, my eyes closed. "Always. Occupational hazard." I smiled.

Greg                      "So what do you do to clear your mind?" I asked as I moved my legs onto the bed and shuffled up so my head was now on the pillows beside him. I put my hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently.

Mycroft                 I shivered at the soft touch of his hand, momentarily losing my train of thought. "I read. Sometimes I paint."

Greg                      "Are you sure that's all you do?" I ask as I continued rubbing his thigh, moving my hand upwards a little and I hoped he was getting the hint. I knew it would help me get to sleep at least.

Mycroft                 I closed my eyes, pulling him closer. I reached up and ran my fingers through his silver hair, and felt him relax into the touch as I stroked softly down his spine.

Greg                      I swung my leg over him so I could straddle him properly, arching my back when he stroked softly down my spine. I leant forward to only brush our lips together and just concentrated on his heartbeat against mine to get my own mind to relax.

Mycroft                 I looked up at Greg with a grin, smoothing my hands up his thighs, "I am curious... just how quiet can you be?" I asked, with an impish gleam in my eye.

Greg                      "A lot quieter than that grin suggests..." I grinned back at him and I had let my dressing gown slip off my shoulders when I'd come into his bedroom. I was just in a pair of shorts straddling him.

Mycroft                 I slid my hands further up his thighs, brushing lightly across his half-hard cock. "That almost sounds like a challenge," I purred.

Greg                      "I'm sure Rosie sleeps like her dads. Nothing would wake them." I said through a little air of breath and wrapped my arms around his head to keep myself still.

Mycroft                 I ran my hand up his chest, curving over his shoulder and around the back of his neck, pulling his lips to mine for a long, slow, kiss.

Greg                      I moaned a little as his tongue slid into my mouth and I felt one of his hands skim down my back again. I shifted my hips forward when he squeezed my arse, being told by Sherlock before that Mycroft had looked at my arse once or twice.

Mycroft                 My breath hitched as he slid forward, the friction against my own straining erection sending shivers through me. I reached down and wrapped my hand around his cock through his shorts, giving it a gentle squeeze as I stroked its impressive length. A flash of worry crossed Greg's eyes - I met his gaze, silently trying to quiet his concern.

Greg                      I met his eyes to see his reaction as he began to stroke me and I was holding myself against him so my hips wouldn't move. I saw a little surprise, chewing on my lip until he opened his mouth.

Mycroft                 "I trust you..." I whispered, and I leaned up to kiss him again, erasing his concern with my lips on his. I slid my hand into his shorts, wrapping my hand around his cock confidently.

Greg                      "Oh fuck." I muttered when I felt his hand wrap around my cock and I was really letting him in by letting him do this. I shuddered, it being a long time since somebody had so confidently touched me.

Mycroft                 I reached for his waistband with my left hand, wincing a little because my collar bone hadn't fully healed. "These are in the way," I grinned up at him.

Greg                      "Hang on a minute then." I chuckled as I carefully got off him, stripping my shorts slowly and saw him get up as well. I saw his eyes absolutely ravishing me and wondered whether he was hesitant.

Mycroft                 His shorts fell to the floor, and I looked him up and down, lust plainly visible in my expression. I walked up to him and put my arm around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him, my tongue exploring his mouth. I turned him around, and moved him back toward the bed until the mattress hit the backs of his legs and he sat down with a surprised huff. I dropped to my knees in front of him, my hand returning to stroke his length.

Greg                      I'd never seen Mycroft approach me like that and I didn't even have time to kiss him back before he pushed me onto the bed. I put one hand onto the bed, the other going onto his good shoulder as he began stroking me again

Mycroft                 I kissed up along his inner thigh, finally flicking my tongue around the base of his cock. I looked up to see his head thrown back, a soft moan coming from his lips. I swiped my tongue along the underside of his prick, licking over the head. The sounds he was making were amazing, and went straight to my aching erection.

Greg                      I'd squeezed my eyes shut and didn't even bother trying to cover it with my arm, my fingers on the bed digging into the sheets and my mind was finally moving away from being embarrassed about my cock compared to Mycroft’s. He seemed to love it.

Mycroft                 My tongue teased around the head, and I tentatively took it in my mouth. His hand fell away from my good shoulder as he leaned back on his elbows with a loud moan. I looked up, letting him slip from my lips for a moment. "Sssshhhh," I warned playfully, before dipping my head back down to take him back in.

Greg                      I had to put my hand in my arm in my mouth then as I leant back against my elbows and I'd never had someone take me like this before. I didn't think it'd be good for his knees and my back was beginning to ache in this position. I sat back up and pulled him up from my cock so I could kiss him again.

Mycroft                 I whimpered when he pulled me up, but welcomed his kiss, my hand still stroking his cock.

Greg                      I was beginning to feel my balls tightening so pulled back from the kiss, starting on the buttons of his pyjamas. "Need to get these off." I said breathlessly and carefully slipped the shirt off his shoulders. The silk felt amazing and it's why I didn't want to ruin them.

Mycroft                 My shirt fluttered to the ground, and I carefully got to my feet, pushing down my pajama bottoms, leaving me standing naked before him. I could feel his eyes on me

Greg                      I shuffled back so I could lay on the bed properly and I was gobsmacked with his body, slim with freckles everywhere. I wanted to trace every one but he was obviously wanting to concentrate on me with the way he got back on the bed.

Mycroft                 I climbed onto the bed, straddling his legs as I bent down to take him into my mouth again, my hand stroking what I wasn't licking and sucking.

Greg                      The sight of Mycroft between my legs sucking me off wasn't something I had ever expected and I'd thrown my arm over my mouth again so I could moan through it. If Rosie wasn't in the next room then I would have been almost shouting his name. I was running my other hand through his hair, trying to gasp the word ‘stop’ when I could feel on that edge of climaxing.

Mycroft                 I could feel Greg starting to tense up, and I re-doubled my efforts, my tongue relentlessly teasing his head. I took a breath, and lunged forward, taking more than half of his length in.

Greg                      "Mycroft... stop...stop..." I had moved my arm out the way and didn't want to pull his hair, but I was so close. I didn't want to cum that way, his eyes seeming concerned when he pulled his mouth off me and wiped it with the back of his hand.

Mycroft                 I let him pull my lips from his cock, giving it a final swipe of my tongue as I looked into his eyes questioningly. "Stop?" I asked. "Not what I was expecting..." I grinned, moving up his body so I was straddling his hips, grinding against him. I ran my hand down his chest, still gazing into his eyes.

Greg                      "I want you to take me... please... Don't touch my cock at all…" I said as I threw my head back again as he ground against me and all I was focusing on was me and him rather than what was going on outside the door. I opened my eyes back up when I felt him still, seeing his eyes peering down at me.

Mycroft                 "You are beautiful like this," I said in a low voice, taking in the sight of his flushed skin and dark eyes. I leaned down to kiss him, my good arm finally collapsing under the strain of holding myself up. Pressed flat against him, our cocks rubbed together as I continued to grind against him, nipping at his neck.

Greg                      "Please, Mycroft..." I moaned as he ground against me and I wanted to feel him in me, the gift basket in the corner of Mycroft’s master bedroom where he'd moved it out of sight of Rosie. I didn't feel comfortable taking him yet.

Mycroft                 I rolled off him, landing on my back beside him with a frustrated huff. "That will be decidedly more difficult than one would think, with only one arm to support me." My shoulder was already aching - there was no way it would support my weight for long.

Greg                      "Okay... How do you feel about me taking you?" I caught my breath and had to trust him, had to get past my own anxieties if I was ever going to have a relationship with someone again.

Mycroft                 My eyes widened a bit, and my cock jumped at the thought. I wrapped my fingers into his, and brought his hand to my lips, lightly kissing his knuckles. "I... I want that... I trust you." I whispered, looking into his dark eyes. He was worried I'd refuse.

Greg                      "Are you sure? I mean... I go gentle with everyone I had slept with, but they don't usually want to… again." I said cautiously as I sat up, looking at him and there was no way he was going to be able to lean on one arm to fuck me anytime soon.

Mycroft                 I put my finger to his lips. "I want to... I want you..." I purred in his ear. Seems Anthea's little gift basket was going to come in handy... she will be insufferable when she finds out she was right...

Greg                      "Hang on then." I shuddered and just grabbed the box of extra-large condoms that had been put back into the basket and a random tube of lube that I grabbed first. I put some into my hand, smoothing it over my fingers as he got comfortable by the pillows again.

Mycroft                 I leaned up and kissed him gently nipping at his lower lip, and nibbling my way along his jaw and down his neck, "I want you so much..." I mumbled between kisses. My cock was leaking precum in anticipation

Greg                      I put my knees between his legs as we kissed, gently lifting one of his legs over my shoulder so I could reach down to tease his hole. I brushed lube over it and felt him jump at the same time he bit down on my lip a little harshly. "I can't wait until you can fuck me." I muttered.

Mycroft                 I jumped a little when his fingers brushed over my hole, then relaxed as he slowly slid one finger into me, his lips still on mine as our tongues explored. He slides in a second finger, which coaxes a moan out of my throat, and I move my hips against his hand, desperate for more.

Greg                      "Show me how much Mycroft Holmes wants this. Wants my cock." I half growled as I dragged my lips down his neck, landing at the base of his neck and good collar bone where I proceeded to leave a mark. It would be able to be hidden but would be accessible for him to touch to remind him of me.

Mycroft                 I shivered as he growled into my neck, his teeth grazing my collar bone as he sucked a deep purple mark above it. I reached down and wrapped my hand around his leaking cock, running my thumb across the head with each stroke. I bucked my hips against his hand as a third finger slid inside me, and bit back a cry when his fingers curled, brushing my prostate. "I need you, Greg... right now. Fuck me, please." I whined.

Greg                      "God. I need you begging me more often. So fucking hot." I said as I brushed his prostate again with my fingers and finally pulled them out when his lip looked sore from being bitten so much. I slathered my own cock in the lube once I'd slid the condom on and sat between his knees again to make completely sure he wanted to do this.

Mycroft                 I saw the question on Greg's face as he knelt between my legs. I let my leg slip around his hip, pulling him toward me, and I leaned up to kiss him

Greg                      I took a mental deep breath as we kissed, using my free hand to guide the tip of my cock to his hole. I teased him slightly and then began to slowly push in while thinking about his reactions to it. His leg was still wrapped around my hip and I was going slowly so he could adjust.

Mycroft                 I forced myself to relax as he slowly slid his cock in, a low moan coming from my throat, "Oh, God, yes" I mumbled, arching my back. I let him have complete control, as hard as it was not to thrust up against him. The full sensation took my breath away.

Greg                      I slid my hand up his chest, stroking his skin as I watched his face. Watched his back arch, deciding it was genuine and not just forced. "Okay?" I asked when I'd gotten halfway into him and I stopped again where he was gripping onto my bicep.

Mycroft                 His soft voice brought me back to reality, and I looked up at him. "Yes. Don't stop..." I gasped. My hips twitched, trying to get him to move again.

Greg                      I put one of my hands by his head and the other holding his leg that had been wrapped around my hip. I pushed in all the way and laid above him, watching his hands scramble for something to grab and I thought he looked in pain almost.

Mycroft                 One he was fully seated, I opened my eyes to find his face just inches from mine, I wrapped my other leg around his hips, hooking my ankles. "You feel incredible." I gasped, my hand lightly stroking his cheek as I kissed him softly.

Greg                      My heart was pounding as I'd never heard anybody say that about my cock being in them. I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth again, gently pulling back to thrust into him again, wanting to go by what he was saying and reacting.

Mycroft                 I was on complete sensory overload. I felt nothing but Greg... his warm skin against me, his tongue caressing mine, his cock filling me. I rocked my hips against him, and whispered encouragements whenever I could catch my breath. My cock ached for release, so I reached between us and began stroking myself, rapidly approaching the edge

Greg                      I stopped his hand from stroking himself when I could feel him tightening around me. I continued thrusting into him, seeing if he could actually climax without me touching him. I held his hand to the side and dropped my head to his throat.

Mycroft                 I groaned in frustration when he pulled my hand away, and bucked my hips against him, desperately seeking friction.

Greg                      "Come on Mycroft. Cum without me touching you, I'm so close." I purred as I kissed up to nibble at his earlobe and I could tell he was frustrated with the way his hips were bucking up against me. I loved the sound of skin on skin, our moans and grunts mixed into it.

Mycroft                 I shifted my legs around him, changing the angle of my hips so that he was stroking my prostate with each thrust. "Oh, yes... like that... oh, Greg..." I gasped, until I pulled him down for a rough kiss, muffling my cry as my orgasm washed over me, ropes of sticky cum covering both our chests.

Greg                      The change of angle was all he needed to cum without his cock even being touched by either of us. I let his arm go as we kissed, burying my face into his neck as ecstasy washed over me. It was the hardest I'd climaxed for a while and it made my thighs ache with how much it was going through me.

Mycroft                 For several minutes, our ragged breathing was the only sound in the room. I unhooked my ankles, letting my legs slide down to the bed, and reached up to run my fingers through his hair, and pressed a light kiss on his shoulder

Greg                      I shut my eyes to catch my breath and felt him shifting again, my head lifting to look down at him. "Sorry, am I crushing you?" I asked where I'd pulled out of him gently but was still lying on top of him. Both our chests were sticky and it was nearly 3 in the morning.

Mycroft                 "No, but I rather fear we will be glued together by morning," I giggled. "Perhaps you could get us a damp flannel?"

Greg                      "Give us two seconds." I smiled and leant down to peck his lips, tying up the used condom in the connecting bathroom and found a small flannel to wipe us both. I slipped back into my boxers and handed him his own and I almost found myself hesitating getting into his bed where it had been a while for me. I'd gotten used to sleeping by myself.

Mycroft                 I watched as he put his boxers back on. "Please stay..." I said quietly. "I would like you to stay... if you want to..."

Greg                      "Of course, I want to stay, I just didn't know whether... you..." I waved to the bed as he got back under the covers and I pushed the hair out of my face where I'd not been able to have a haircut in three weeks.

Mycroft                 I pulled the covers back. Greg climbed in beside me, and I pulled him to me, resting my head on his shoulder. "I think I've been alone long enough," I said sleepily.

Greg                      "Do you think Anthea can get a hair cutter in? Sneak him in so I don't look like I'm in a boy band." I wrapped my arm around him and found it very comforting to have his body next to mine, especially everything that had gone on with Adrian's house.

Mycroft                 "I suppose. I don't expect we will be confined to house much longer, actually - Sherlock seemed to be making significant headway on solving the case."

Greg                      "Mm. I’ve been in danger many times through my job, being at gunpoint or had a knife swung at my face but this feels. Very different. And I can't even think of anybody that would want to target me. I don't really make enemies." I admitted as I laid down a bit more but kept my arm around him.


	16. Green-Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to our regular cast of characters, there are two more in this chapter:
> 
> Carlton Fitzhugh, written by JohnsRedPants  
> Dillon Reed, written by Lonewarg

Rosie                     5:30am "Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey!!" Running into Unca’s room I jump onto the bed and bounce by my Myca to wake him up.

Greg                      I jump awake when Rosie came in and I thought it was someone else with what had been going through my head last night. I caught my breath back, pulling her more into the middle of the bed so she wouldn't hurt his shoulder anymore.

Rosie                     "Gaygee Gaygee Gaygee. Wakey Wakey wakey."

Greg                      "I'm awake Rosie, I'm awake." I sighed tiredly and rubbed my face, knowing Mycroft had gotten even less sleep than I had so I just sat up against the pillows.

Rosie                     "Will Papa find stuff in the bathroom now ‘cause you slept here with Myca in Myca’s bed with my Myca..." I grab the sheets and start pulling then down cause it's what Daddy does to get me and Papa up. He takes our sheets away!! He can be sooooo mean. "Up up up upupup. I'm hungry."

Greg                      "Okay, okay, let's get up for breakfast." I pick her up and put her down on the floor, pulling back the covers so at least Mycroft could get a few hours before his physio was due to arrive.

Anthea                  **Text to Mycroft**  Sending over barber with your scheduled physiotherapist at 9am. Assuming you both need haircuts by now. They have both been vetted  & security detail will let them in.

Rosie                     "But what about our Myca? I bet he's hungry too..."

Mycroft                 "Uncle Mycroft will get up in a moment, Rosie," I said tiredly from under the pile of blankets.

Greg                      "It's alright, let's go sort your breakfast out." I took Rosie’s hand and rubbed my face tiredly as we walked to the kitchen, Mycroft joining us at around 8am. We'd had breakfast, I'd had coffee and I'd let her sit in the living room watching a bee programme trying not to fall asleep.

Mycroft                 "Anthea is sending over a barber along with my physiotherapist. They should be here shortly - they're scheduled for 9am."

Greg                      "Okay, there's some coffee still in the pot and some cut up cob if you just want to put some jam on it." I smiled through a yawn, now sat in a pair of chinos with a smart jumper over the top.

Rosie                     I fell asleep watching the flying bees and dreamed I was flying with them and there was a PapaBee and a DaddyBee and a HuddersBee and a GayBee and a MycaBee...

Greg                      While Rosie was asleep, I quickly jumped in the shower just to freshen up a bit, letting Mycroft shower next and I was wondering how much he was going to do with his physio today. I was also still thinking of Adrian and the investigation still going on.

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** Do you remember a small time criminal named Gary 'The Nose' Stacey? -SH

Greg                      I frowned at the text as I got dressed, trying to think back to when I would have come across that name. **Reply to Sherlock** I'm trying really hard but I can't remember that name. GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** He was involved in small arms dealing, drug running and the usual small criminal fare in London around ten years ago -SH

Greg                      **Reply to S** **herlock** Has he or did he used to have a kind of shaved head with a tattoo on his arm of a bulldog? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** That's him. He has a nasty scar over one eye now apparently. He's our man. He still seems to be in Scotland -SH

Greg                      **Reply to S** **herlock** shit. I didn't realise he was out. I heard his wife left him as soon as he was put in prison... GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** It seems he blamed you for that. As soon as he was released he used his contacts to get hold of the gun used to shoot my brother. -SH

Greg                      **Reply to S** **herlock** how close are you to finding him? GL

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** We know he's still in Scotland but it's possible he could have left Dundee or even be travelling back to England. Remain on lockdown. I'm forwarding his details to Anthea now -SH

Greg                      I swore and rubbed my face in stress, taking a moment in my bedroom before I had to swap with Mycroft. I found a nature documentary on otters just in case Rosie woke up and I hated just sitting around not being able to do anything.

Mycroft                 Greg looked oddly grim when he returned from his shower. I gave him a questioning look.

Greg                      I smiled weakly and just went into the living room, Rosie fast asleep and the guilt was beginning to set in about Mycroft getting shot. It was my case from 10 years ago and I should have been hit.

Mycroft                 I didn't press, as he seemed deep in thought, but quietly kissed him as I went in for my shower.

Greg                      I had cupped his face briefly when he'd kissed me and I smiled more honestly when I felt Rosie curling up beside me as she woke up. I smoothed down her hair, throwing the big blanket over the pair of us.

* * *

Rosie                     Waking up to the sound of Morgan Freeman talking about penguins on tv, I stretch an nuggle up closer to my Gayg.

Greg                      I was almost falling asleep when I heard the doorbell so left Rosie on the sofa, padding through and answered to find Two men stood beside Anthea smiling. I stepped aside to let them in and explained Mycroft was just getting dressed.

Dillon                    I stride into the house, glancing around and flashing a broad, white toothed grin at the silver fox, "Hi. I'm Dillon. I'm here to see Mr. Holmes about his body."

Carlton                 "Good Morning sir," as I ignore the rude young man that arrived with me reach out and shake the hand of the handsome grey-haired man. "You must be Mr. Gregory? Ms. Anthea said you were in need of a trim, and I can see she was quite correct" as I give him a knowing smile.

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, thank you. Dillon, Mycroft will be through in a minute." I smiled politely and shook his hand, leading him through to the kitchen where I could still see into the living room. I know they'd been checked but the physio was a little off.

Dillon                    My eyes sweep up and down the cute silver fox, winking, "Might as well give him a trim all over old man. Looks like he gets quite a bit of action. Now, I'll just take my equipment through." turning, I grab a large box in one hand and a fold-up physio table to wheel through

Rosie                     Unca Gayg comes back with new people. One of them looks very serious but the other guy is ohmygodsocute. I run into the kitchen and tell him that I have the same unicorn hoodie that he's wearing.

Greg                      "Just set up in the middle there Dillon, feel free to move furniture around if need be... where did you want me to sit?" I looked at the older man standing before me and I don’t think he had said his name. At least he wasn’t like Dillon

Carlton                 "Carlton Fizhugh, sir, at your service," I fill in and bow just slightly. Continuing in to the sitting room, I see the dining room off to the left and make my way towards it. "Would pulling one of the dining chairs out near the kitchen counter be all right? I see there's an electrical outlet right there I could plug my trimmers in to."

Greg                      "Yeah, that's fine. Rosie might be with us since her uncle Myc is gonna have his physio." I smiled with how polite he was and lead him through so he could get set up. I pulled out one of the dining chairs, also setting Rosie up on the table with some crime scene diagrams to colour in.

Rosie                     I talkeded with the pretty boy with the so pretty hoodie as he set up a bed for Myca. He took off his hoodie and had just a normal white tank top underneath. How borring... Unca Myca came in wearing a robe and then Gayg called me into the kitchen. Grabbing my crime scene coloring books I went into the kitchen and set up to do my drawing at the table. Gayg was there with the old guy who looked a bit scary and had lots and lots of sharp things. I'll be good and keep an eye on him so he can't hurt my Unca Gayg. I give him Daddy's "yeah I see you, don't try nothing" look.

Mycroft                 As I pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a loose t-shirt, I heard the doorbell ring, and some conversation as Greg answered it. _Sounds like my physio therapist has arrived_ I mumble to myself, pulling my dressing gown over my shoulders and heading out of my room. I see that Greg has had the physio therapist set up in the living room, so I head in there to meet the man and introduce myself.

Carlton                 "Oh aren't you a precious one!" as I smile at the little girl while plugging in trimmers and laying out my other tools on a towel on the counter. I can tell she doesn't like the look of me, yet. "I'm going to give your uncles a hair trim today. Have you had your hair trimmed before?"

Rosie                     "Daddy does my hair. Papa and I throw the stuffs that come off outside for the birds for nesteses". I. See. You. "That's MY Gayg and you better not hurt him".

Carlton                 "Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't dare hurt anyone," as I indicate for Mr. Gregory to sit and I place a drape around his shoulders. "I also like to give the trimmings to the birds for their nests. Maybe when we are done, you can do that part?"

* * *

Dillon                    Stepping back I survey the little workspace I've created. My portable table is unfolded and ready, a towel draped over it. My box is open and set up on a table. All I need now is a nice body to work on and I'll be all set.

Mycroft                 "Hello, I'm Mycroft Holmes, and you are?" I introduce myself to the young man standing by the therapy table.

Dillon                    Spinning on the spot, my eyes rake over the vision before me, lips and eyes curling into the look an eagle gets when it spots a cute, helpless bunny leaping around the glens, "Dillon. I'll be taking good care of you today Mr Holmes."

Mycroft                 Shaking his hand firmly, I asked "So where shall we begin?"

Dillon                    Without pulling my hand away I use my grip to guide him towards the table, "If you'd like to take off some clothes so I can see what I'm working with. Just hop up onto here."

Mycroft                 With a grimace, I take off my t-shirt, laying it carefully across my chair, and climb onto the therapy table, my back to him.

Dillon                    Nodding I pace behind him, tilting my head from side to side with a musical little hum, "You have wonderful skin darling, wonderful. Even the damage from your wound it still looks amazing. So many freckles."

Mycroft                 "I hate them," I mumble.

Dillon                    My hands are warm and smooth as they grasp Mycroft's arm, lifting it very slowly as I test his reactions and pain thresholds, my voice lower and nearer his ear now as I start to work his body, "You should never hate any part of your body. It's yours and you should be proud."

Mycroft                 I yelp loudly as he moves my shoulder around. I've obviously lost a lot of flexibility over the past month.

Dillon                    Giving a huff I keep moving, ignoring his yells, "Oh you've been a bad boy, haven't you?" Tugging back on his shoulder with my palm I try and feel the extent of the damage, "So bad. You've been overdoing things"

Mycroft                 "I hate not being able to do things. I admit, I'm a bit stubborn." I blush.

Dillon                    Nodding, I keep working his arm, around in circles now, before pausing, "Ohhhh what's this?" my gaze fixes on the bruise on his other shoulder. "I didn't know you had any damage to that shoulder too Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft                 I turned a deeper shade of pink. "No... that's nothing... that's just..." I stammered.

Dillon                    Raising a brow I wink, then bend, lifting Mycroft's legs up and helping him lay face down on the table, "You really don't think I know a mark of passion when I see it?" I giggle as I start to oil up my hands, "I hear those silver foxes can give nasty nips when they're in the mood. Now just relax and let me work my magic"

Mycroft                 I started to protest, but Dillon immediately started working my shoulders. I groaned as his fingers dug deep into my shoulders. Between the long period of immobility, and my over-use of them, they were very stiff and sore.

* * *

Greg                      I smiled at Rosie having crime scene diagrams to colour and I try to sit comfortably in the chair while Carlton set up everything he needed. I felt him wetting my hair, combing it through.

Carlton                 "So what would you like sir? How short should I cut it?" I ask as I survey his silver tresses.

Greg                      "Just a few inches maybe? I don't want it super short but there still needs to be something there." I said softly, hearing a yelp but couldn't move to help Mycroft so had to stay where I was.

Carlton                 "Understood. So, trimmed back and sides, with a little more length on top?" which seemed to be his previous cut, just grown out now.

Greg                      "Please. I hope Anthea wasn't too hard on making sure you were clean. It's just... We've had a bit of trouble lately and need to be careful with who we let in.." I explained as he started cutting and I thought I heard moans coming from the other room.

Carlton                 "I've worked with Ms. Anthea several times before sir, and I've even cut Mr. Holmes hair once before - him and his brother's - so she only had to give me a few notes about your situation before sending me over. I can assure my discretion is ultimate. Any good barber is worthless without knowing how to keep things to themselves." I sensed Gregory was discomforted by the sounds coming from the sitting room, so I could tell he cared greatly about the other gentlemen.

Greg                      "I, Uh, didn't realise you'd cut Mycroft’s or Sherlock’s hair before. How long ago was that?" I tried to calm down and ignore the noises coming from the other room but couldn't help but tense up. It sounded more like physio going on in there to me.

Rosie                     "Be right back". I jumps down from the chair and go into the living room cause I heard my Myca making weird noises. I see the hoodie-guy not wearing a hoodie push and rub my Unca. Myca makes some more weird noises and his eyes are closed but I guess it's ok...

Carlton                 "About five years ago, when the younger Mr. Holmes pulled his Lazarus," attempting to be subtle as I watched the little girl walk back out into the sitting room. "I understand she's his charge now?" as I nod my head at her, standing in front of Gregory combing thru his fringe.

Greg                      "Yeah, it was a time after Lazarus that she was born and him and sherlock got together. Rosie. Come sit down and concentrate on your colouring please." I relaxed my clenched jaw for Carlton, but my voice was very tense speaking to Rosie when she came back through to the kitchen. All I could hear was moaning and my shoulders were completely tense with my hands clenched at my side.

Rosie                     Going back into the kitchen I climb back to my spot. "It’s ok. The pretty man is touching our Myca and he didn't have clothes and he made those same funny noises that I've heard in the middle of the night from Papa and Daddy's room but Daddy says those noises are good noises so it's ok".

Carlton                 I fight back a chuckle at Rosie's words, "Quite right, the pretty man is helping your uncle to feel better and get stronger." Then lowering my voice so hopefully only Gregory can hear me, "Please relax Mr. Gregory. Mr. Reed and I will be out of here soon and you can take care of Mr. Holmes again. I don't want to be too presumptuous, but you make a lovely couple."

* * *

Dillon                    My hands slide easily and oily over Mycroft's body, enjoying the noises he makes of pleasure mixed with slight pain as I work his injured shoulder, drawing out even more exclamations

* * *

Greg                      "Thank you... We, Um, haven't really been together long. The three weeks here just made us get to know each other better. We would only briefly talk before this." I smiled weakly at first and I was tapping my foot on the floor resisting the urge to get up to throw the physio out before anything happened.

Carlton                 Finished with cutting his hair, and rubbing a little product in my hands, I apply it to Gregory's hair as I style it, moving around him so that I am where I also have a view into the sitting room. I nod towards Mr. Holmes, "He's a strong man Mr. Gregory, but it takes an even stronger man to let himself be truly seen and loved. That goes for both of you," as I hand Gregory a hand mirror to look at himself with and give him a small smile.

Greg                      "Yeah, sorry. It's just... I’ve been married before and she left me for a more attractive man and probably a better one so when I hear noises like that. It just sets my nerves on edge and this looks, great, thank you." I admitted at first and then gave him a genuine smile.

Carlton                 "More attractive than you, Mr. Gregory?! Impossible. She was clearly a fool," as I pull the drape off his shoulders and grab my dustpan and whisk to begin sweeping up his trimmings on the floor. Little Rosie comes running over to help pick up pieces and dropping them into the dustpan.

* * *

Dillon                    Finishing my massage of his top I lean back, beaming down at the relaxed man on the table, "That's that done. Now, I noticed you're probably hurting in errr...." my eyes flick to his rear, "...other places. Slight limp. I could take care of that too for you." Giggling, I wink, "No more limp."

Mycroft                 I was quite relaxed, now that Dillon had finished working the knots out of my shoulder, when he made his comment. I laughed nervously, "No, that's not necessary." I sat up, rolling my shoulder a couple of times.

Dillon                    Placing a hand between Mycroft's shoulders I try and gently push him back down, "Please. You've got a fine rear there and it's a shame to see you hurting. I can tell you do a lot of jogging."

Mycroft                 "I'm sure it's nothing. Perhaps some other time." I replied, sliding off the table with a wince.

Dillon                    I frown, starting to put away my oils and instead get out the ice packs and small hand weights, "You're not done yet mister so sit that achy little tushie back down"

Mycroft                 I sit sullenly back on the table, to begin the exercises.

Dillon                    Handing him the weight I start to instruct him in some simple exercises to build his stamina back up, reaching to check the front of his chest with my hands as he does them

Mycroft                 I worked on the various exercises Dillon instructed me on, until my shoulder ached.

Dillon                    Finally I step back, giggling a little at his huffs and moans of protest, "You're a noisy one aren't you. Bet your man loves that." I retrieve the weights and grin at him cheekily

Mycroft                 I didn't have time to respond before Greg came into the room.

* * *

Greg                      I’d had enough of what was going on between them and I walked in to find Mycroft just getting up. "Okay, you can go now. Thank you." I said tightly, glaring at the physio.

Dillon                    "I just need to put on his heat pack nippy the fox." I try and move back towards Mycroft with the packs in hand.

Greg                      "Uh, no, no, I’m sure I can do that..." I said as I stepped forward and took the packs from him, not realising how angry I looked with jealousy not really being one of my many traits.

Dillon                    My eyes sweep over Mycroft then back on Greg, seeing the bare emotions in his face and taking a step back, my tanned skin paling slightly, "Errr...oh, yes, well, there's an ice pack there too. You have to alternate them."

Greg                      "Yeah, I've done it before so you can go." I said as I also took the ice pack and my mood had just taken over compared to thinking rationally about what had been going on.

Mycroft                 "Greg..." I said calmly, putting a hand on his arm.

Dillon                    The ice pack clatters to the floor instead as the silver haired man starts to unnerve me. "I... I'll come back in a couple of days to check again..."

Greg                      "I don't think that's necessary, Mycroft knows the exercises and can do them by himself. So, good afternoon." I kept his eye as he was packing up and my jaw had unclenched with Mycroft’s hand on my arm but my head wasn't listening to that.

Mycroft                 I squeezed Greg's arm firmly, trying to divert his attention. "Greg, it's fine... let him do his job..."

Dillon                    Turning back to them I regain a little poise, "No, he needs me. You may be able to put bruises on him and make him walk with a limp but I..." my hand touches my chest proudly, "...can help fix them."

Mycroft                 My head snapped to Dillon. "And that's ENOUGH from you, young man." I said angrily. "You were hired to rehabilitate my shoulder after a gunshot wound, not to critique any other part of my life. I suggest you pack up and leave. Now."

Greg                      "I don't know who you think you are, but you are dealing with a detective inspector of Scotland yard who can have a look at your little practice. See just what goes on with your clients and maybe even get a sexual assault charge against you. How does that sound?"  I got right into his face and only backed off when Mycroft snapped.

Dillon                    Rolling my eyes I pack up my equipment, folding the bed with a snap, "Look Mr. Scottish yard inspector, I don't care. You can do that if you want. I was just trying to help speed his recovery, since you seem intent on slowing it with your antics in bed."

Mycroft                 With that smart remark, I stepped between Greg and Dillon, my hand flat against Dillon's chest. "Get. Out. Now." I growled, giving the younger man a firm shove, making him stumble a bit.

Dillon                    Gasping in shock I stumble back, then grab my equipment in slightly shaking hands, glancing at the two men before attempting to flee the house

Mycroft                 After the physio therapist left the room, I turned to Greg, whose expression was a mixture of anger and surprise. I put my hand softly on his shoulder. "It's fine, Greg. Relax."


	17. Resolution

Rosie                     I helpeded the skizzer guy throw Gayg’s hair around the yard but saved some for Papa and he'll be happy cause I gots him some and no one saw me do it just like when Papa keeps some of Daddy's hair for sperimens. I go into the living room where I heard Unca Gayg talking very very loud but Unca Myca was talking very very low. "Where's the pretty man?" Unca Gayg looks kinda mad so I don't ask again. "Ohmygodheleftedhishoddie!!!" I grab it and tried to run aa fast as I can to find him but he was already gone.

Mycroft                 "I don't think he will be coming back for it, Rosie... " I began softly.

Rosie                     "Can I keep it? Please please please?" I uses my Papa Eyes and ask them again. "Pleasepleaseplease? It's sooo pretty!"

Greg                      "Yeah, you can keep it Rosie. Just maybe tell your daddy and papa that we got it for you rather than where it came from." I smiled weakly as I tried to relax and I was relieved that the twat was gone.

Rosie

"Thank you thankyou thank you!!!" Why don’t he want me to tell Papa bout the pretty man?

Greg                      "Um, Carlton is still in the kitchen if you wanna go through with Rosie. To get your hair cut." I said softly as Rosie ran off and I met Mycroft’s eye. I knew I'd gone too far, over stepped the boundary with the physio.

Mycroft                 I took a deep breath, dropping my hand from Greg's shoulder. "Yes, I definitely need a haircut, as well." I shifted the ice pack on my shoulder, and headed for the kitchen.

Greg                      I chewed my lip as he headed for the kitchen and saw Carlton coming back in from the garden so also went into the kitchen so I could at least make him a cuppa. It would also give me something to do.

Carlton                 "Ah I see the therapist has left. Are you ready for a trim Mr. Holmes?" as I grab my drape and gesture towards the chair. "I'm guessing you want your usual cut? It's been a while since I've done it, but I still remember," as I give a small smile.

Mycroft                 "Yes, Carlton, thank you." I take a seat in the chair as he tucks the drape around me. I quietly watch Greg making tea as Carlton begins his work.

Greg                      I looked over at Rosie’s colouring and saw she'd coloured in a lot quite well. "Are you gonna get your hair cut after Uncle Myc, Rosie?" I ask with a small smile and retrieved the milk.

Carlton                 I see Rosie turn and squint her eyes at me clearly not sure if she trusts me yet. "It's okay Rosie. You have pretty hair already. But you know, my grand-nieces, they love unicorns just like you, and they love it when I braid and twist their hair up into a unicorn horn. Would you maybe like that? I promise I won't cut any hairs and it won't hurt at all." I then lean down to Mycroft a bit and say quietly "It does take quite a bit of hairspray to hold it up, so you'll need to wash it out later."

Rosie                     "No. Papa does my hair and he get all upset and no." I run to Unca Gayg cause he'll protect me from skizzer man.

Greg                      "It's alright Rosie. I'll braid your hair while Uncle Myc gets his hair cut and we can watch." I smile as I pick her up and I'd placed Mycroft’s and Carlton’s tea beside them to drink as they pleased.

Mycroft                 I looked at Greg in surprise. "You've experience braiding hair?"

Greg                      "Yeah, I've got friends that have kids and we've had kids at the yard a couple times so it just becomes natural." I shrugged as it were nothing and I quickly sipped my tea before sitting Rosie on my lap so I could start brushing her hair.

Carlton                 It was like an old cartoon watching these two watch each other with their eyes full of big red heart shapes. "Forgive my presumptuousness sir," talking quietly to Mycroft so Greg and Rosie won't hear, "I understand it that this is all new for both of you, so it may be too early to be entertaining these thought, and while you may be the smartest man in the world, but you would be a complete idiot if you let that man out of your grasp. The way he looks and talked about you, I can tell he's yours but afraid. Be strong and let yourself be his as well." I then pause a second to watch Mycroft look away from Greg, swallowing back whatever emotions he was trying so hard to bottle up, and back to me before he responded.

Mycroft                 "Am I so transparent?" I smiled slightly at Carlton. I knew such strong emotions were unfamiliar territory for me, but for Greg? He was afraid? "What does Greg have to fear?"

Carlton                 I smile a bit, glad that Mycroft had listened to me. "Well sir, you should probably ask him that yourself, but who at your respective ages hasn't had some hurt or rejection in their past that clouds their ability to be with someone new. I'm going to mess this quote up, but being able to give love is a very different skill than being able to receive it. I'm sure you know the quote better..."

Mycroft                 I nodded quietly. Perhaps Greg and I should talk. It was obvious our relationship was more than physical, given his reaction to Dillon earlier. What, exactly, as he expecting?

Carlton                 I finish combing Mycroft's now trimmed hair and he checks it over quietly with my hand mirror before I remove the drape. Once again Rosie comes running over to help sweep up the trimmings and I see Greg did a wonderful job in braiding her soft blonde hair. "You going to help me leave these for the birds too, Rosie?"

Rosie                     "Course I am." I follow skizzer guy to the garden and help him toss the hair again keeping some for Papa. He’s gonna be so proud of me.

Greg                      I watched Carlton and Rosie head out to the garden, my head dropping to where I was putting the chairs back where they were meant to be. I could feel Mycroft watching me and I'd seen Carlton speaking in his ear at a couple points so I wondered what was said.

Mycroft                 I walked over to Greg, and caught his face in my hands, Without a word, I pressed my lips to his, a soft, slow, warm kiss.

Greg                      I'd looked up when he came over and hummed in surprise when he'd just grabbed my face to kiss me. I didn't understand but closed my eyes anyway, putting my hands around his sides.

Mycroft                 I pulled back and saw the look of surprise on his face. "What?"

Greg                      "What was that for?" I smiled softly when he pulled back and his hands had dropped to my shoulders. Id not expected it after how I'd acted earlier.

Mycroft                 "For defending my honor from that idiot," I grinned. "He was coarse, but harmless. Not even interesting." I ran my thumb along Greg's jawline.

Greg                      "I went too far with what I'd said to him. He was a twat but I shouldn't have used my position like that." I said as I scanned his face and I put my hands on the worktop when he pushed me back against it.

Mycroft                 "'Too far' would have been making a phone call and having him taken away in cuffs. You merely exerted your authority. Quite effectively, I think" I said, pressing him against the worktop, and kissing his neck.

Greg                      "Well. If he'd gone any further then that's what I would have done." I smirked as he kissed my neck and I tilted it to one side so he had better access. I ran one hand through his hair, the other pulling him against me more.

Mycroft                 "He wasn't going to get any further. He was of no interest to me whatsoever." I stroked his cheek again. "I have you."

Greg                      I seemed to double blink at what he'd said, his thumb still stroking my cheek as I was trying to think of something to say. It was a huge comment, something that made my chest tighten and I was going to say something in return when Rosie came bustling back in crying.

Rosie                     "Un...un...Unca. I got bit. I was playing with Herbert and another bee didn't like it and he bit me."

Greg                      "Let's have a look. It's alright, uncle Greg will take the pain away." I said softly as I moved from the worktop and picked Rosie up so she could sit on the small kitchen island. I looked over at Carlton to see if he'd seen what it was.

Carlton                 "I believe it was a hornet sir. I'm terribly sorry I hadn't noticed it buzzing about sooner," as I lower my head in contrition.

Mycroft                 "No matter, Carlton. She will be fine. Thank you for watching her for a moment." I said reassuringly.

Greg                      "Now let's see what the bad hornet did. Oh, that's okay Rosie, shall I ask Uncle Myc to get the super special unicorn cream?" I looked at her arm and waved for Mycroft to step over to whisper in his ear to get the toothpaste for me.

Rosie                     "Uh huh." I'm so happy it wasn't a bee that I stop crying as much. "Bees are good and I didn't know whys one would bite me cause I love them." Unca Gayg holds me tight while Unca Myca get the special Unicorn cream. Daddy will be happy when I tell him they has unicorn cream even though we don't gots any at home...

Mycroft                 I raise an eye brow and smile. "Certainly - I will go get that for you." I head off to the loo and grab a tube of toothpaste, returning to the kitchen with it, careful not to let Rosie see the tube as I hand it to Greg.

Greg                      I took the tube and smiled at Rosie, holding it so the label was facing away from her and put a bit on my finger to hand it back to Mycroft. I showed her the unicorn cream, smiling, "This is gonna tingle a bit at first but then it'll make it all better." I let her nod and then gently rubbed it over where she'd been bit.

Rosie                     "Do all magic unicorn keams smell like toothpaste?"

Greg                      "Yeah, they do, it's only the best unicorn cream that does and it means we can smell like unicorns if we have bites or itchy skin..." I beamed as I let her look at her arm and Mycroft had shoved the tube into his pocket away from her.

Carlton                 I quietly begin packing up my tools back into my case while watching the lovely family scene playing out before me, smiling at how bright Rosie was. "I'll just see myself out gentlemen. It was nice working for you again Mr Holmes," and I give a subtle bow to the men before heading out of the house.

Rosie                     "How does the unicorn make the keam?" Think the wasp bit me with sleepy juice cause I just wanna lay down and watch the pirate movie that sounds like Daddy.

Greg                      "A unicorn makes the cream with its fur when it needs a hair cut. It'll take the cut hair and put it into a mixer with fairy juice to make it into the unicorn cream." I explained as I let her down and knew the crying had made her tired.

Rosie                     Wonder if Papa can make Gayg and Myca keam since I gots some of their hair.

Mycroft                 "Why don't we go watch your favorite pirate movie, Rosie?" I reached out my hand and she grabbed it, walking with me to the living room.

Greg                      I cleared up the kitchen a little more before joining in the living room and I sat beside Mycroft at one end of the sofa while Rosie could have the other with a bit of blanket. I was glad everything had relaxed down again, my eyes showing my tiredness a lot.

Mycroft                 Rosie plopped herself down on the sofa, pulling the blanket up around her, and started watching the movie, still sniffling. I watched as her eyes slowly got heavier, and she fell asleep within the first 10 minutes of the movie. "Seems all the crying took a heavy toll on the child," I smiled, nudging Greg so he could see her sound asleep.

Greg                      I looked down and smiled warmly to her now sound asleep, it warming my heart. "Yeah, well, she’s been through a lot today and discovered unicorn cream.." I said as I looked back round at him and he seemed more content today somehow. More relaxed and happy.

Mycroft                 "You were jealous. Of Dillon. Why?" I asked quietly.

Greg                      "I heard you moaning in there... I heard how he was speaking to you and then heard moaning." I sighed as I glared down at my hands and only met his eye when he turned my head towards him.

Mycroft                 "My shoulder has been immobile for far too long, the muscles taut. He was breaking up that tension with the massage - it hurt. I wasn't at all enjoying it, believe me." I smiled, cupping his face in my hand.

Greg                      "My mind knew that but..." I shrugged with a small smile.  It sounded stupid now with what had been going through my head at the time.

Mycroft                 "Greg, you should know... I am not one to form emotional attachments easily." I said, unable to meet his eye. "I am just as surprised as you are to realize my feelings for you."

Greg                      "I was jealous because Caroline left for me a more attractive and frankly, better man and I just thought that there was nothing stopping you from doing that same. So... I was just gonna try and kick him out." I blurted and it made his eyes return to me again.

Mycroft                 "Even if a more attractive man existed - and Dillon was not, by the way - you are much than that to me, Greg. I have no intention of going anywhere, unless you ask me to."

Greg                      "I wouldn't really ask you to go anywhere. I guess there was just a part of me that thought you'd leave." I admitted and it really was letting him see the really raw and vulnerable me.

Mycroft                 "I will not leave, and I will not ask you to go. I... " I swallowed, "I love you." I couldn't remember the last time I'd said that to someone other than family. But I could feel in my heart that I meant it.

Greg                      My heart pounced when he said that and I must have gone pale in the face because he cupped my face with his other hand looking me over. It was a huge thing to say, my lips whispering the same thing but it was barely audible and I couldn't remember the last time someone had said it to me.

Mycroft                 I smiled at his quiet statement, and kissed him lightly. "You can always trust me. I would do anything for you." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Sherlock               **Text to Lestrade** All safe. We caught him. He was working alone. The danger to you and your family is past. -SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Turn on Skype. We need to speak to Rosie -SH

Mycroft                 I felt the message alert on my phone, and checked it, to find a message from Sherlock.   **Text to Sherlock** She is napping, but should be up soon. I will set up the call. With that, I rose and got his laptop, setting it up on the coffee table.

Sherlock               **Text to Mycroft** We have news for her. News she'll like I hope -SH

Mycroft                 I initiated the Skype call with John and Sherlock. "Little brother, have you any news for us?"

Sherlock               I'm busy adjusting the screen so we're both in shot, looking tired and a little worse for wear. I'm sporting a dark bruise on my cheek but looking satisfied, "It's over brother."

Mycroft                 I look at the bruise blooming on his face. "Did you win?" I ask with a smirk.

John                      I appear behind Sherlock and run my left hand through my hair, a dark titanium band can be seen on my ring finger.

Sherlock               "Of course." My smirk grows, "In the end he was just a petty criminal who couldn't shoot straight, couldn't blow up a sitting target and couldn't even give me a proper black eye."

Greg                      "It looks like we need to have some champagne when you get back with what's on John's finger." I grinned as I leant closer and noticed he hid his hand away while his face paled.

Mycroft                 I chuckled. "Really, Sherlock... has it taken you so long?"

Sherlock               Reaching to my side I wrap my arm around John, pulling him in close and looking seriously at the laptop camera, "We weren't going to tell you before we told Rosie."

Mycroft                 "You have our solemn vow that we will not breathe a word of it until you have told her yourselves." I smiled at Greg, who nodded in agreement. "So I assume you will be heading back to London soon?"

John                      I bend down to the camera. “Yes tomorrow. We’re leaving on the noon train.”

Sherlock               I give John a small glare, muttering, "I thought we agreed we'd be staying up here another week to celebrate?"

John                      “I’m sure Greg and your brother are worn out from having spent a week with Rosie. Although,” I say looking at the screen again, “We did find a nice little Bed and breakfast up here. The caretaker said we could stay a few more days.”

Sherlock               "There! Perfect!" I reach towards the laptop, "It's settled. We'll see you two in a week and we'll call back in a couple of hours to talk to Rosie when she's awake. Just leave the laptop besides her." with that I switch off the connection from our end

Mycroft                 I look at Greg with my typical exasperated-by-Sherlock look. "Another week? Or shall we deliver her to her Papa and Daddy in Scotland?" I grinned.

Greg                      "I'm sure we can survive another week with her, then we can be crossed off Rosie sitting duties for a while." I grin at his look and it was like in unison that we both looked down at the little girl sleeping.

Mycroft                 "Once my brother has retrieved her, we will both be expected to go back to work, I fear. Will you be moving your belongings back to your flat?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to presume that he would stay beyond the time required, however much I hoped he would.

Greg                      "I... don't really see any reason to. My flat is shitty, cramped and there isn't really anything there for me anymore. I mean, I can move my stuff back to my flat if you want me to…" I said honestly and raised an eyebrow at him

Mycroft                 "I would very much like you to stay. I just didn't want to assume..."

Greg                      "And I didn't want to assume that you'd just let me stay for a bit longer or would want me to move my stuff out. I mean, once you have me, you're not getting rid of me." I joked with a boyish grin and met his eye.

Mycroft                 I loved that playful look on him. "Oh, I have no intention of getting rid of you. I rather like having you around, you know... you're an excellent chef, handy in the garden..." I grinned cheekily.

Greg                      "Yeah, and what else?" I chuckled with the grin on his face and I leant forward to brush our noses together lovingly. I finally felt like I could be myself and all with him.

Mycroft                 "Well, I suppose you're an adequate kisser," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips and running a hand down his neck with a smile.

Greg                      "And also the person who can apparently make you walk with a limp." I kissed him back and loved how red his face went when he pulled back to look at me.

Mycroft                 "Perhaps after Rosie returns home, you can refresh my memory..." I winked.


	18. Epilogue

John            I climb out of the car and knock on Mycroft’s front door.

Mycroft       I answered the door. "Good afternoon, John. How goes life engaged to my brother?"

John            “Great, really great.” I say with a grin. I flash the ring again as I run a hand through my hair. “Is Rosie ready to go?”

Mycroft       "I believe so. Come on in." I motioned for John to enter just as Greg came out with Rosie's bags, followed by a whirlwind of toddler.

Rosie          "DADDY!DADDY! I misseded you so much!" He lifts me up and kisses me lots. "Where's Papa?"

John           “Hi, sweetheart. Papa’s at home. He has a surprise for you.”

Rosie         "What are we waiting for? Let's go". I runned to the car right after hug my Uncas. "Okloveyoubye".

Mycroft      I give Rosie a hug, and she runs over to Greg to hug him, too.

John          “Thanks for keeping her all this time. It was good to get away for a while.” I say taking her bags from Greg.

Mycroft     "It was our pleasure," I replied with a smile, watching as Rosie fluttered toward the waiting cab

John          I give Mycroft a small smile and head out to the car with Rosie.

* * *

John         "We're home, Sherlock!" I called up the stairs, as Rosie ran past me.

Rosie       "Papapapapapapa!!" She cried out as she tackled Sherlock on the sofa.

Sherlock   Chuckling as she comes close, I whisper, "Rosie, little Bee! Do you remember what we spoke about? A few weeks ago when you help me pick out a ring at that nice shop"

Rosie        I try hard to remember. "We talkeded about how you and Daddy love each other and rings mean the whole world can see it and that if Daddy takes the ring we get bee hives on the roof and don't have to hide them in the basement no more".

Sherlock   I smile gently at her summary, nodding, "It also means that your daddy becomes my husband and we become a proper and true family. Remember?"

Rosie       "But we are a popper family... Aren't we?"

Sherlock  "Almost." My brow crinkles. I'm unsure how much she would understand about marriage and adoption. She is after all still only three, even with her lightning fast mind, "Marriage means that everyone would be able to see that your daddy and I love each other."

Rosie      "Oh you mean how that lady at the park won't try to touch Daddy no more cause she be able to see that we are a popper famly and her mean boy won't be able to say I'm weird cause my Daddy isn't married and shouldn't have a kid!!!" I'm so happy! Gotsta dance a bit to show my happiness cause I'll splode if I don't.

Sherlock  My shoulders relax at her words, nodding eagerly, "That's right little Bee. The whole world will see I belong you to and your daddy. Everyone will see that I am truly your papa."

Rosie      "You are my true Papa! You loves me more than bees and work and even eyeballs. And I loves you". Papa is so weird sometimes. A course he's my Papa and Daddy's my Daddy and they loves me and I loves them.

Sherlock "Maybe you'll understand more when you're older Rosie." There's a hint of sadness to me now, glancing away into space, "Or maybe you will never know how much it has cost me to reach this point. How much more I would give up to be able to bring happiness and safety to you and your daddy."

Rosie     "You make me happy all the time. Even when you has to send me to my room cause I was a bit not good and I can go anywhere cause you'll always keep me safe. Daddy knows that too cause he tells me that you are the second neatest thing that ever happened to him and you saved his life lots". I knows there's something I'm forgetting..... Bees! "Does this mean we get bees like a popper family or a dog or a baby??"

Sherlock "Bees..." I look back at the Rosie, my smile still slightly tainted with sadness but it fading, just lingering in the corners of my eyes now. "We'll have to ask Grandma Hudders." I ignore the question of a dog and more children

Rosie      "Is Unca Myca and Unca Gayg not a popper famly cause the don't have rings or bees or a puppy?"

Sherlock  Frowning, my teeth slide down to nip my bottom lip, carefully considering my words, before speaking firmly, "Everyone has a different concern of family, little Bee. I've suffered three years with feeling we were not, mainly because of the judgement of others. Don't be like them. Don't judge others, even my brother. Please."

Rosie      "I want them to be happy like you and me and Papa. Can we get them a ring or a puppy?" I use my bestest Daddy eyes when ask. All of a sudden I get what Papa is telling me. "We're gonna live happy ever after!"


End file.
